Sweet Catastrophe
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: By the time Lenalee Lee had been discovered to be an Exorcist, the war had long been won by the Church. But the Innocence hasn't lost its power, and Accommodators continue to be found. So in its time of peace, the Black Order has created an academy in which potential scientists and new Exorcists can learn and train. And Allen Walker has just received his invitation.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** A tentative plot bunny I came up with about an hour ago. You're welcome.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I own nothing!(:

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 **Time Frame —** **Morning of December 25th, 1895**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen hummed softly to himself as readied himself for the day ahead, slipping on his clothes with ease and scooping up water from the basin as he proceeded to wash his face. And as he combed through his tangled hair, he couldn't help but frown at his reflection—at the glowing, white locks and the angry, red scar that had always set him apart from everyone else. For as long as he could remember, these features had defined him, but Cross—his guardian—had never once given him an explanation, despite seeming to know the history behind it all. The only thing he'd ever bothered to explain was the meaning of his left arm—Innocence.

Stormy eyes threw one last, scrutinizing glance at his appearance before he exited the bathroom, and straight into the thick envelope that smacked him across the face.

He sighed. "Good morning to you too, Master…"

"That's my birthday present to you brat," the elder Exorcist grunted from across the room, relaxed against an arm chair as he twirled a glass of wine in his hand. "Don't expect anything more!"

"Do I ever?" Allen huffed as he leaned down to pick up the envelope. Admittedly, the fact that Cross had thought to give him anything at all was a shock in and of itself. Sometimes, Allen thought him to be the devil in disguise, but somehow, he still found it in himself to be grateful. After all, if it weren't for the redheaded General, he'd still be stuck at the circus, being terrorized by that asshole, Cosimo.

Tearing it open, the now, fourteen-year-old tugged the letter out, silver orbs flitting over the small, printed words in quick succession. "A-an acceptance letter?" he stammered, astounded.

"Rose Cross Academy, mandated by the Black Order, and funded by the Vatican. It's the actual place Exorcists go to learn to train their Innocence weapons and be taught the history of the Holy War. And of course, where Central can keep tabs on them just in case another war breaks out. The apprenticeship you've had with me for most of your life is an old tradition that is no longer practiced. And if I gave a rats ass for any of the assholes that run the place, I might've stuck around to teach worthless brats like you," the General explained casually, taking a sip of his wine, acting as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell on Allen.

The teen could only gape before he demanded, "Rose Cross Academy? The Black Order? You mean there's _still_ more of us?! Why the hell did you make me believe that they had disbanded once the war was over?!"

General Cross took his sweet time answering as he took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Because, I wanted to be sure you were ready before you came anywhere near them." He took a drag. "They're a bunch of idealists that like to brainwash everyone into thinking that they're God's gift to the world, but _you_ know its history, isn't the right idiot apprentice?"

Allen nodded somberly, thinking back to all the files Cross had had him study, detailing all the sick experiments they'd performed during the war. "But they're still not…?" Allen wondered.

Cross scoffed and nodded over to another thick file that sat at a nearby table. "Guess what I just dug up on them?"

Warily, Allen stepped forward, but unwilling to touch the file, he simply leaned forward and read aloud, "The Second Exorcist Project…?"

"Greedy bastards," the General sneered. "You can read all about it on your travels. Just make sure to dispose of it before actually arriving." Cross stood and snatched the file before abruptly tossing it at him. "I'll also be leaving Timcanpy with you." The golden golem fluttered over and landed on Allen's head, but the young teen hardly noticed.

"Wait! If they're still up to everything you told me about, why did you inform them about me? Why do you want me to join them now, all of a sudden?!" Allen demanded as Cross headed for the doorway of their temporary room.

The redhead paused and briefly turned to him. "Because I've taught you everything I think you need to know. Despite the Order's bloody history, the other Generals at the Academy are competent enough to teach you more, if you want to continue hunting for the Strays. I was just making sure you wouldn't be brainwashed."

The General walked through the doorway, and Allen could only stare, speechless, before Cross turned to him once more. "Also, there's one more thing I omitted from you. I never did inform you of the new Millenium Earl's human name. He goes by Neah Walker."

By the time Allen was able to process this, Cross had already disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I was desperate to write something today, but I've just about completed all of my stories, with the exception of **Incipient** (I'm working on it, I promise!). For one, I knew I definitely wanted to write an Allen x Lenalee fic, because this pairing deserves more love. And I know I'll lose readers because of this, but I don't really care.

With the way things are going in canon though, I knew it'd be impossible to have the setting there, but I didn't want to write a modern AU (it just takes away from the magic, you know?). But apparently, despite it having been two years since I wrote it, I still have people wanting me to continue **D. Gray-Academy** , so I kind of just did a mash up of everything!(: Haha, I hope this is satisfying enough, because even if I wanted to continue **D. Gray-Academy** , I still haven't come up with a plot for it!(x

And I know I'm not one for prologues, but I was too lazy to write a full-length chapter.(x Also, I wanted to see how readers would respond to this new idea of mine, so leave a review and let me know!(:

 **P.S.** If it wasn't clear, the war was won 35 years ago. This is pretty much an AU in which Neah defeated the Earl.


	2. Monotony

**A/N:** A big thank you to **poisonapplecat** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Storm VII** , and **Takei Daloui** for reviewing!(: I really appreciate your interest, and I hope not to disappoint! :D

Enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I totally own this manga! I have a whole bunch of the volumes right there on my bookshelf! :D … Unfortunately, I can't actually claim any rights to it. What a bummer… ._.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Morning of January 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen wanted to kill himself… and that was putting it mildly. Restraining a sigh, he sunk further into his seat, burying his head between his arms against the desk, before peeking up, arms still covering the lower side of his face and hood pulled over to cover his brilliant white hair, his moonlit eyes the only thing visible at this point. And if he appeared to be acting rude—well, as of now, he was starting to care less and less.

The journey to Rose Cross Academy had taken _way_ longer than it should have—he had accidentally taken a couple of wrong turns—but he had eventually made it to the sprawling grounds of the school at the edge of a large town (according to rumor, the Black Order HQ also resided somewhere nearby). And fortunately for the young teen, it also included room and board. Allen had only just arrived earlier that morning, and he had run into Supervisor Komui of the Black Order. Apparently he'd been in to check on his precious sister, but the jubilant man had been all too happy to help him get registered in before showing him to his room to drop his stuff off (thankfully, his unknown roommate had not been in the room), and finally dropping him off at his second class of the day.

According to his schedule, he had only just missed his Arithmetic class, and was currently suffering in HWA (Holy War Archives), where they not only studied the events of the last war, but focused especially on the opposing side. Mostly conditioning, just in case the tentative truce with the current Earl ever broke. Allen was at least somewhat relieved that Cross had informed him that he went by the name of Neah Walker. Though the curiosity was still killing him, it was better to have found out then, rather than here, surrounded by strangers. Then again, it might have at least broken the monotone. Allen didn't understand why, but the little old man currently teaching them wasn't going over anything he didn't already know.

"Now, who can tell me why Neah Walker turned traitor against the original Millenium Earl, Adam?" his teacher, Bookman, asked.

Bored, silver eyes flitted about the classroom, curious as to which of the Exorcists would answer. Most of them seemed distracted though, messing around or simply falling asleep. It was all very… unimpressive. Only a couple of the girls had raised their hands to answer. But in a surprising show of force, Bookman took a thick tome and tossed it to the ground, the echoing thump startling everyone into attention.

"Glad to see you're all so invested in the lesson," Bookman remarked dryly.

"Aw, come on Gramps!" a tall readhead—the same one that Allen saw blowing spit-wads at the angry Japanese—complained, slouching back and crossing his arms. "Why do we have to run over all of the material _again_?"

The Bookman swung a wooden stick out of nowhere and hurled it at the loud redhead, who unfortunately, wasn't able to dodge and got smacked across the head. "Damn it, you old geezer!"

Bookman seemed unperturbed. "Maybe if you were to pay closer attention, you'd notice that I was doing so for the sake of the newcomer." At this, everyone curiously glanced around, until their collective gaze finally landed upon Allen's hunched form. He refrained from sighing. "Now, do you know the answer to my question?"

Realizing that the old teacher was staring right at him, Allen straightened up slightly, taking a second to recall the question before quietly responding, "After Neah Walker discovered that the Millenium Earl, who went by the name Adam when human, was in actuality his twin brother Mana, he felt betrayed. In a fit of anger, he slaughtered the whole of the Noah Clan, including the Earl, before taking the position for himself."

Bookman seemed pleasantly surprised by his answer, and prodded, "And why did Neah not continue the war against the Black Order?"

Allen dredged up an answer from old, muddled memories of the stories Cross would tell him as a kid, before replying, "For one, as a human, he was friends with General Cross, giving him ties to the Black Order. He's also uninterested in destroying the human race, and his current plan is to await the next generation of Noah, so that he can take control without another war breaking out. Even then, the truce is quite fragile."

Everyone was gazing at him curiously now, as if slightly confused by some of the revelations. Only Bookman and the redhead seemed unsurprised. "And do you know what the Earl plans on doing once the next generation awakens."

Allen shrugged, slightly stumped. "I don't believe the Earl has elaborated, though that will probably be the turning point; it's when we'll find out whether he means what he says."

"Very good," Bookman nodded. "… And your name was?"

Though Allen was sure that he already knew, he eventually concluded that Bookman was doing it for the benefit of the class. And though he also knew there would be consequences, he eventually resigned to the curious stares and answered, "Allen Walker."

The class broke out into furious whispers, and Allen was pretty sure he heard someone call him the Earl's "love child". He cringed, turning slightly green at the thought, glad that the hood of his new Exorcist coat shadowed most of his face, and then proceeded to ignore the rest of the murmurs. Thankfully, Bookman called the rest of the class to attention and he proceeded to bury his head back into his arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprised by the short length? Yeah, I'm trying this thing out where I do extremely short chapters but update either daily or every other day. What do you guys think? Should I just go back to the longer chapters? I just thought it'd be good practice, you know, forcing myself to write at least a thousand words a day rather than four thousand on the weekend.

Review please!(:


	3. Deceptions

**A/N:** Hehe, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wrote, I just ended up hating it, so with fresh eyes, I rewrote it today!(: And thank you to **Storm VII** , **Takei Daloui** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **taelzer4** for reviewing! As always, I loved reading your comments!^-^

Please enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** In a perfect world, I _still_ wouldn't own this, so quit making me write disclaimers! Honestly, if I had a dollar for every one of these I wrote…

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Noon of January 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen trudged along after the others, exiting his second to last class of the day—Literature—and following them out to the training grounds. So far, none of them had said anything to him; for one, their teachers were strict. Though mostly, Allen thought them to be wary of him. Personally, the white-haired boy didn't care either way. He'd been used to the scrutiny for most of his life, and even if this was for a different reason (he had yet to remove his hood and expose his odd features), he wasn't going be begin defending himself _now_. Especially since he didn't know if being a Walker actually meant anything (maybe Cross had just given him the name as a joke).

And if worse came to worse, he figured he could just ditch this place and return to travelling with Cross. (Demon he may be, but sadly, the man was the closest thing he'd ever had to family).

"Hey!"

Allen tensed, before flitting his gaze towards his left, eyes widening as he observed the pretty girl that strolled beside him, an endearing smile lighting up her face.

"I'm really sorry about the way the others are acting," she continued, tone apologetic, "But don't worry! Alma will be sure to knock some sense into them!"

 _Alma? Why does that name sound familiar?_ Allen wondered, brow furrowing, before recalling the files Cross had handed him before disappearing. _The Second Exorcist Project…_

"Ah! Sorry! I just realized I haven't even introduced myself!" the girl smiled sheepishly, and then suddenly paused mid-walk and held her hand out to shake. "I'm Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Figuring that now was as good a time as any, Allen finally tugged his hood down, eliciting a small gasp from the girl. Though funnily enough, she didn't seem all that perturbed. Allen offered her a small smile and taking her small hand in his own gloved one, he shook it as he said, "Allen Walker, though I'm sure you know that by now."

"R-right," Lenalee stammered, a little red-faced.

"Hurry it up you two!" the redhead from before called, giving them a jaunty wave. And before Allen could protest, Lenalee had taken a hold of his wrist, her grip surprisingly strong, and tugged him in the direction of the group. Allen warily exchanged glances with the other males, before they all hurried to the training grounds, where a tall, blonde woman calmly awaited them as she pet the small, furry monkey nestled on her shoulder.

"That's General Klaud Nyne," Lenalee leaned over and whispered, "She's pretty amazing and I hope you'll learn a lot from her."

"Hello everyone," the female General greeted them with a small smile. "Now, since I see we have a new Exorcist among us, why don't you get with your partners and do a little sparring. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't even think of messing around!"

They grumbled a bit, and Lenalee whispered a good luck, before they spread across the field. Klaud stayed true to her word and carefully observed them as she stood next to the white-haired boy. "Allen Walker was it? I heard you were referred here by General Cross," she remarked, not shifting her gaze from the others.

"Yes," Allen confirmed, while internally feeling grateful that Cross had drilled a lifetime of training into him—even if his methods _were_ a bit unorthodox. At least now, he knew he had a chance against the angry, girly-haired Japanese guy who seemed all too willing to pummel anyone who came near him.

Lovingly stroking the monkey climbing along her arm, she inquired, "And how much is it that he taught you? I heard from Bookman that you seemed quite knowledgeable. Were you with him for long?"

This is where it got a bit more complicated. As a rule, any member of the Order who stumbled upon an Accommodator was to immediately send them on their way to either Headquarters or Rose Cross Academy. But of course, Cross had decided to wait almost ten years before following through with _those_ orders. And though he was sure his Master could care less, it would probably be easier to keep attention away from that. "Ah, not too long," Allen replied carefully, "I was in the circus before he picked me up. He kept me around for a bit so that he could give me a rundown of everything, before sending me here." Internally, Allen cursed himself for answering so accurately during Bookman's class, but he had honestly believed the knowledge to be common sense among their kind.

"I see," the blonde murmured, "What was the circus you were in, if I may ask? I myself, was once part of one too."

He cursed silently, before calmly replying, "I don't recall. I wasn't with them for long. I only joined so that I could do a couple of odd jobs here and there and earn some cash."

"Did you not have a family to help you?"

 _Ah, so that's what this is about. They think I'm somehow related to Neah…_ "No, I've been alone for as long as I can remember."

Klaud hummed in response, before finally turning to him. "Do you already have your Innocence weapon?"

Allen smirked. "Of course. In fact, Cross taught me a bit about how to use it."

Her violet eyes widened in surprise. " _That_ useless man?" she chuckled, "I'm surprised he tried as hard as he did. You must be something special. Now, how about we test it out?"

Confidently, Allen activated his Innocence.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, if anyone has any snazzy ideas for this story, don't be afraid to tell me! I can't guarantee I'll be able to include _everything,_ but I'm willing to listen and see if I can somehow fit anything in!(:

Review!(:


	4. Wayward

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **Storm VII** and **Takei Daloui** for always leaving such awesome reviews! Love you guys!

Sorry I didn't edit this, I'm literally about to fall asleep on top of my laptop. I'll edit later. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Does anyone read these? If I forgot a disclaimer, would I be sued? Whatever. Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon of January 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Following a couple of uncomfortable hours of dealing with curious stares—and even a couple of glares—Allen was all too happy to run for his room, having to decline Lenalee's invitation of going out to town with the rest of the Exorcists. The fourteen-year-old was honestly contemplating ditching the place right then and there, but he knew he'd become a laughing stock with Cross if the man found out he hadn't even lasted a whole day. Not willing to take the blow to his pride, Allen boldly decided that he would stick around for at least a month, and then reevaluate his plans.

Feeling a little more at ease, now that he was alone, Allen relaxed his gait, strolling towards the large building that served as the dorms for the students and teachers. "Now, what level was I on?" Allen muttered, trying to recall the elevator number Komui had pressed when he'd shown him his room earlier that morning. Allen then shrugged; he'd figure it out.

Unfortunately, an hour later, when he'd finally stumbled into his room, it was to a complete disaster. The exact opposite of what he'd found that morning. And the culprit sat right in the center of it all—a blue-haired brat.

"W-what the hell?!" Allen demanded. "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?!" Silver eyes flashed angrily as they roved over his strewn clothes and possessions wildly thrown about the room.

"Oh?" the boy turned to him with a toothy grin, " _You_ must be my new roomie! Nice to meet'cha! I'm Timothy Hearst!" Timothy jumped to his feet and enthusiastically held his hand out.

Crossing his arms, Allen lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. "Nice welcoming methods. I _certainly_ enjoyed the part where I walked in on you snooping through my luggage…"

Completely unashamed, Timothy just shrugged. "It was a smart idea right? I got to know about you before you even set a foot in the room!"

Allen's eye twitched. He leaned down and scrutinized him with narrowed eyes. "How old are you kid? _Five_?"

"I am _not_!" Timothy puffed out his cheeks in a pout, face turning red. "I'm _seven_! And I should be the one asking the questions around here! Not only am I an Exorcist, but I was here _way_ before you! So quit being so difficult!"

Allen scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nice observational skills, squirt. If you'd taken a closer look at my coat, you'd have noticed that _I'm_ also an Exorcist. And I don't give a flying fuck as to how long you've been here. It gives you no right to search through my things. Damn kid, didn't anyone teach you any manners?"

Timothy crossed his arms defensively, lower lip jutting out. "My father was a good-for-nothing thief!"

"I didn't ask you who your _father_ was," Allen replied, tone a bit softer.

The bronze-eyed boy glared down at the floor, foot scuffing against it, before finally admitting, "Emilia's always going on about dumb things I shouldn't be doing… Is that what you meant?"

"I'm sure it is," Allen shook his head, lips quirking up into an amused smile, but it quickly soured once he began to gather his stuff. Surprisingly though, Timothy was quick to help out, and in no time, all of clothes and little trinkets were gathered on his bed.

"Hey, what is that thing?" Timothy suddenly piped up, and following his pointed finger, Allen smiled once his eyes landed on Timcanpy, who lay nestled against his shoulder. "Is it a golem?"

"Yeah, his name is Timcanpy. Careful, he likes to bite," Allen warned him as Timothy curiously stroked the golden, feathery wings.

"He's so cool!" Timothy finally decided, grin back in place as he continued to stroke a purring Tim, much to Allen's shock. "Especially compared to the golems around here! They all look the same and they never react like this!"

Allen chuckled, "Yeah, Tim is something else, alright."

"Hey!" the blue-haired boy suddenly turned to him, "You want me to help put your clothes in the closet? You can have the right side!"

The white-haired teen couldn't help but roll his eyes again. "I think you've helped out enough, Timothy. I've got it." The boy pouted and then flounced off to his side of the room. "Hey Timothy, how come you're not in class with the other Exorcists?"

Behind him, Allen heard the boy reply flippantly, "Eh, they said I was too young to keep up, so I have to go to tutoring with Emilia every day."

"Shouldn't you at least join General Klaud's Combat Training class?" Allen wondered.

"Nah, last time around, I just possessed everyone and made them do crazy stunts. It was pretty great until the scary lady said I couldn't use my Innocence in a spar, so they all beat the crud out of me!" Timothy whined, and Allen could practically hear the pout in his voice.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but it sounds like you had that coming to you…"

"Whatever," the younger boy grumbled, and silence settled over them once again, until Allen belated realized something.

"Wait, did you say possessed?!"

Timothy smirked. "Want me to try it on you~?"

" _NO_! _Timothy don't you dare_!" Allen shouted, turning to him with a fierce scowl.

Timothy held his arms innocently, though his sly grin was anything but. "Alright, alright, calm yourself. I'll give you break… _for now_."

Allen tossed him a glare, but said nothing more. By the end of the day, Allen thought he'd made a new friend. Was it sad that said friend was his seven-year-old roommate? He tried not to think about it too much…

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said before, I'm literally falling asleep (it's been a long day), so please bear with my mistakes. And please leave a review! I'm exhausted and I'd really appreciate one!(:


	5. Diverge

**A/N:** I was supposed to update hours ago, but I decided to sleep away the day.(x Hehe, sorry about that. And of course, thank you to **Storm VII** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **Takei Daloui** for dropping a review!^-^

By the way, this next scene takes place during the same time that Allen is meeting Timothy. Enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** *sigh* No. No. And _No_!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Afternoon of January 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Lenalee~**

"You know, you could all _try_ being a little nicer," the Chinese girl huffed, walking beside the rest of her comrades as they attempted to stick to their group, dodging the numerous townspeople that bustled about. Their training time with General Klaud had just ended, and they'd decided to take a little trip into town, most likely headed for the ice cream shop they regularly frequented.

"Are you kidding me? He looked like a freak!" Daisya callously snorted from the other side, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, eyes roaming over the shops they passed by.

"What did he look like?" Mei-Ling curiously piped up from beside her, and Lenalee then recalled that the thirteen-year old girl hadn't been there when the boy Allen had finally taken off his hood. Mei-Ling rarely attended training with them, as her Innocence wasn't a combat-type, so she usually worked on improving her visions with tutors from the Science Division.

Lenalee's cheeks glowed red as she admitted, "He was absolutely adorable! And so unique! His hair was _white_!"

Mei-Ling's awed expression quickly disappeared at Kanda's scoff. "Didn't you see the scar? Little brat's cursed!"

" _And_? I don't see how that's a problem for _us_ ," Alma shrugged with a shake of his head, before turning to Daisya with a small sneer on his face, "And _you're_ not one to talk Daisya, with your stupid clown makeup tattoos."

"But let's get to the root of the problem," Lavi finally butted in with a smirk. "He's a _Walker_! That's gotta mean something! But what? If anything, being Neah Walker's son would make the most sense, considering the age gap. Mana Walker was killed 35 years ago, so paternal relations to him wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. What do _you_ guys think?"

"Truthfully?" Daisya remarked, his expression unimpressed, "I call bullshit. If Neah Walker really had a son, why the hell would he send him here, if we're _already_ supposed to have some sort of alliance? I think the kid's trying pull one over on us. Plus, they look nothing alike!"

"It could just be a coincidence in any case," Lenalee carefully added, fingers nervously fiddling with her sleeves. "I doubt Neah Walker is the _only_ person on this earth who has that surname. He doesn't _own_ it. So why assume anyone by the name of Walker has to automatically be related to him?"

"Maybe," Lavi admitted, nodding his head in thought, "But it's not that common of a name either. So why is it that one of the few people by the name Walker, came _here_ out of all places."

Surprisingly, it was Kanda, out of all of them, who defended Allen. "I don't like the punk," the Asian teen shrugged, "But he's an Exorcist. I don't see why the hell we need to assume anymore than that. Since when have Innocence and Dark Matter ever been compatible? At this point, I doubt the brat has a choice."

Feeling a little more confident, Lenalee added, "That's right! So try to make him feel a bit more welcomed! Making him an outcast could have all sorts of negative effects on him, and we shouldn't be trying to chase him away! Right, everyone?"

A couple of them grumbled in agreement, but it was good enough for Lenalee.

* * *

 **Time Frame — Noon of January 9th, 1896**

* * *

 **~Allen~**

Allen wasn't sure what had changed between his first and second day at the academy. But suddenly, the other Exorcists didn't seem as wary of him as they had before. Some of them had even smiled and introduced themselves! For one who had never had any friends of his own other than Timcanpy (did that even count?), Allen was unsure as to how to react. So he simply returned their smiles cautiously and repeatedly introduced himself, even if _he_ knew that _they_ knew his name. It was the polite thing to do, after all. But it was nice to be able to relax and not have to hide beneath his hood all the time. Though he was still careful about answering questions that were a bit _too_ inquisitive.

And it was during the lunch break of that second day in which he decided to take a bathroom break—mostly to dodge yet another round of questions from the others. And it was on his lost wanderings through the halls of the main building that he accidentally ran into a science student—if the lab coat was anything to go by.

"Ah, sorry, I was a lost and wasn't watching where I was going," Allen apologized sheepishly and held his hand out to help up the small girl.

"It's alright!" she exclaimed, perky attitude shining through as she took his hand, but jumped to her feet of her own accord, small spikes of hair flopping comically. "And you are?"

Though he felt a bit apprehensive of having to introduce himself yet again, Allen smiled at her tentatively and replied, "I'm Allen Walker."

Surprisingly, her grin just widened all the more as she exclaimed, "Nice to meet you! My name is Road. Road Kamelot!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Now, wait a minute! Wasn't it said that Neah had killed _all_ of the Noah Clan 35 years ago? Hehe, I guess there must've been an exception that no one else knew about~.(;

Please review!(:


	6. The Injustice

**A/N:** Decided to take a break yesterday and write some original stuff. But a big thank you to **Storm VII** , **jy24** , **Takei Daloui** , and **Lena-luvs-cats** for all reviewing! Enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— N** **oon of January 9th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"Nice to meet you as well," Allen nodded, a little more relaxed knowing that she didn't seem at all that perturbed by his name. After the past day, it was quite the refreshing sight.

Leaning down to pick up her discarded satchel, Road asked, "Are you a new _Exorcist_? I don't think I've seen you around before." And at his affirmative nod, she continued to ask, "How do you like it? I know new Exorcists always seem a little freaked when they're brought here."

Allen nodded, an eased smile brightening his features. "Yes, but fortunately, I had a little bit of time to adjust before I was sent here. And it's alright so far, I guess. Though I keep getting lost…" he grinned sheepishly.

"Oh! Were you trying to get somewhere? I have a couple more minutes before I need to be in class! I could help out, if you'd like," the small girl offered eagerly, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Would you?" Allen smiled down at her, still sheepish, "I'm trying to find my way back to the dining hall, but I think I took a couple of wrong turns…"

"No problem! It's actually nearby!" she giggled, grasping his wrist and dragging him down a couple of different corridors before they arrived to the wide set of double-doors, a mass of chattering voices spilling out. "There you go!"

"Thanks!" the white-haired teen sighed with relief, only to realize the short girl had suddenly disappeared from his side. Whirling around, he watched as she rushed down the hallway.

"I have to go, but we'll meet up later, yeah?" Not waiting for a reply, Road disappeared around the corner, and Allen was left standing, feeling slightly flabbergasted.

* * *

"That was a pretty long bathroom break, shortstack," Lavi said with a sly grin, "Was someone trying to avoid us?"

 _Yes_ , Allen mentally replied, but instead said with a snarky tone, "You're already reason enough, Lavi. Don't push it."

Lavi frowned, and the others hooted with laughter, further teasing the redhead, and Allen was satisfied as he watched the tables turn on the older teen. And now that they had successfully been distracted, the white-haired boy proceeded to finish his lunch, knowing he'd need the fuel for the coming hours. See, the way their schedule worked was that they would go to their first three classes and then to their first hour of training (all from 7-11 AM), then they had an hour-long lunch break, before returning to training for another two hours. Afterwards, they had the rest of the day to themselves.

 _Now that Master doesn't have me running around making money and paying his debts, I'm going to have to find a new hobby_ , he mentally snorted.

"How are you getting settled in, Allen?" Lenalee turned to him with a kind smile, as she bit into a piece of her sandwich.

 _I_ did _promise myself I'd give this whole thing a try for at_ least _month_ , he finally admitted to himself before honestly replying, "It's not so bad. Everyone here's a bit weird, and some of the teachers are pretty boring, but it's interesting enough. Though my roommate _is_ pretty annoying."

Having expected a polite answer, and not an honest one, everyone around the table sweatdropped. "Who'd you get stuck with for a roommate?" Alma asked. "They usually try to keep the Exorcists together. For example, I'm rooming with Kanda, and Daisya's with Lavi. Though the teachers and grownups normally get their own rooms."

Allen shrugged, "This brat named Timothy."

"Allen!"

"Speak of the devil," someone muttered, though Allen was unsure as to whom, because suddenly, bony limbs were attacking him from behind.

"Hiya, roomie! What's up?" Timothy beamed, arms and legs wrapped around him, piggy-back style.

Allen was unimpressed. Harshly elbowing him in the ribs, he groused, "I _was_ peacefully eating lunch before _someone_ decided to jump on me like some sort of deranged kangaroo. _Get off me_."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Timothy huffed, hopping back down, though his grin remained. "You weren't _this_ grouchy last time I saw you. Were the others being mean to you? They like to pick on me all the time, too. I can posses them if you'd like!"

"We _can_ hear everything you're saying squirt," Daisya snorted, before taking a swig of his drink. "What'd you want, anyway?"

"A batch of mail just arrived, and I was helping Emilia sort through it, 'cause she thinks her dad might've finally written to her, when I found this!" Timothy held up a thin, cheap envelope triumphantly, bronze eyes lit up eagerly. "It's for you, Allen!"

The others seemed slightly surprised, some even confused, as if any of them receiving mail was a strange occurrence. "You got family, kid? The only ones here who ever get anything are Daisya and Mei-Ling."

"Err, I can only think of one person…" Allen trailed off with a frown, and ripping the envelope open, he unfolded the piece of paper within, almost face-faulting at the recorded numbers. "I should've seen this coming…" he mumbled, eyes slightly tearing up. There goes the idea of taking up any new hobbies…

Finally lifting his head up and meeting the others' curious gazes, he internally cursed his Master's never-ending debts, and asked, "Does anyone know where I can get a job around here?"

* * *

 **A/N:** By the way, Cross _did_ beat manners into Allen, he's just a little rough around the edges. Please review!(:


	7. Serve Serve

**A/N:** Haha, sorry I didn't write this earlier today. I accidentally took an involuntary nap!(x But thank you to **Storm VII** , **Takei Daloui** , **jy24** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** for all reviewing! Ahh! I love getting comments! You guys are the best!^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Once upon a time, there was a girl who didn't own **D. Gray-Man**. The end.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Evening** **of January 11th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"Thanks for helping me out with this," Allen smiled gratefully, as Lenalee leaned over and swiftly twisted the piece of silk into a formal bow that was part of his required uniform. "Where'd you even learn how to do this?"

Lenalee smiled fondly as she explained, eyes focused on the bowtie, "Komui first started working for the Order, as a way to stay close to me when I was discovered to be an Accommodator. But he was also trying to rise through the ranks in order to have more authority where I was vulnerable beneath the jurisdiction of the higher-ups, so he worked his hardest to be the best. But he was always such a mess, so I began to play dress up with him every morning, and of course, he humored me."

"He must care very much for you to work so hard," Allen murmured, a little wistfully. "How old were you when they brought you here."

"Hmm, younger than Timothy I belief," Lenalee answered distractedly, as she straightened back up to observe her work, "I think I was six."

"All done?" Allen asked, peeking down to look at her work, though it was slightly difficult from his point of view, and there was no mirror in the backroom. It hadn't taken him long to land himself a job at a restaurant, and though it was a little high-end, his connections to Rose Cross Academy (known as a simple, but elite academy to the civilians) had easily earned him favor with the owner, despite his odd appearance. And in a show of support, Lenalee had offered to be there for him on his first day. It was certainly much more than Allen had expected.

"Yep!" she chirped, clasping her hands behind her back. "You're all ready to go. I'll go back outside, and then I'll be your first customer, okay?"

Before Allen could protest, the Chinese girl skipped out the backdoor. That last part hadn't been part of the plan, but Allen wasn't about to complain, so pulling his hair away from his face and into a short ponytail, he headed into the dim, but full dining room, swiping a couple of menus on the way. The atmosphere was very calming, as the patrons chattered quietly and piano music drifted in the background.

Confident in the fact that he'd worked many jobs like this before, Allen calmly ducked around the tables, making sure to disturb no one, before his gray eyes landed upon the pretty Chinese girl. Unfortunately for the poor fourteen-year-old, it seemed she had company.

"I should've expected this," Allen huffed, grudgingly handing each of them menus.

Lavi beamed, single eye crinkling. "Aw, come on shortstack! Is that any way to treat the customers of this fine establishment?" He wiggled his eyebrow comically, and Allen refrained from dragging his hands down his face in a show of exasperation.

"Sorry, Allen," Lenalee ducked her head, hiding her sheepish and slightly amused smile, "I didn't expect them to already be here. I'll try to keep in them in line."

"It's alright Lenalee," Allen rubbed the back of his head, smile resigned. "You shouldn't be held accountable for these two idiots."

"Hey!"

Allen rolled his eyes, and was about to demand what they wanted to drink, before he noticed a large, duffel bag peeking out from beneath the table. He kicked it experimentally. "What's this?"

"Watch it!" Daisya hissed, eyes shifting suspiciously around before he leaned over and whispered, "That's my _body_! Quit kicking it around!"

"Y-you're body?!" Allen demanded in a furious whisper, before his eyes widened in realization. "Timothy?!"

Daisya—that is, Timothy _in_ Daisya's body, smirked wickedly. "Those bozos wouldn't allow kids in here, so I possessed Daisya! Wicked isn't it? Daisya's gonna be so pissed! Ha!" Timothy burst into furious snickers, unsuccessfully attempting to muffle them beneath his hands, looking like the cat who ate the canary.

"Timothy!" Lenalee scolded, "Daisya's going to kill you when he finds out! Quit being so reckless! What if someone finds your _body_?!"

"Unbelievable!" Allen shook his head, momentarily wanting to tear his hair out. Was _this_ what he was going to have to deal with on a daily basis?! He'd been here all of three days, and already he was getting migraines from dealing with all of their antics! _Though I gotta admit, I haven't felt this amused since Master accidentally lured a transsexual into bed and found out the hard way_ , Allen couldn't help but internally snicker. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he loosened up a bit, but he was so used to having to parent Cross himself, that it was habit at this point to simply be a worry wart.

As if reading his thoughts, Lavi turned to him and said, a smirk playing on his lips, "You might as well get used to this now, shortstack! Especially if you're planning on surviving tomorrow!"

"Oh!" Lenalee suddenly straightened up, and turned to the white-haired boy with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Allen, I meant to tell you earlier today…"

"Eh? What's going on?" Allen asked, gaze switching between the two older Exorcists, part of him wondering if he should just stick to being ignorant.

"Well, for one, we finally get to test your Innocence weapon against ours. I can't believe Klaud has been hogging you all to herself! I can't wait to finally watch Kanda beat on someone else other than myself!" Lavi exclaimed triumphantly, and slightly sadistically.

Allen gulped heavily, his palms becoming slightly clammy within his gloves as he glared at the redhead. "Gee, thanks a lot, idiot."

" _Anyway_ ," Lenalee pointedly moved on to elaborate, "Once every couple months, Klaud will set us all up against each other and watch to see how we've improved in both individuality and teamwork. Top two winners get the next available mission! So of course, we all team up beforehand. At least this year, we get even numbers with you, Allen!"

"Ah, I see," Allen shifted on his feet, slightly nervous. "Don't Mei-Ling and Timothy ever participate?"

" _No_ ," Timothy (still in Daisya's body) grumbled moodily, slumping back against his chair and crossing his arms. "They don't think I can keep up!"

"And the one time Mei-Ling participated," Lavi grinned, "We got her to tell us everything that would happen beforehand, so we won. But then when had to fight it out between ourselves, we ended up exhausting ourselves to the point that Mei-Ling just ended up winning without lifting a single finger."

Lenalee giggled, "Yeah, it was pretty ridiculous! Anyway, would you like to join our team, Allen?"

"Sure," Allen nodded, a little relieved that they'd offered. Shifting his gaze around the dim room and noticing the odd looks the other workers had begun to throw his way, Allen said, "We can plan later. I need to get back to work; no point in losing my job on the first shift. What would you guys like to drink?"

* * *

 **A/N:** That last part was a last-minute idea, so any ideas are welcomed! Please review!(:


	8. Persnickety

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry for my short absence. I've been awfully sick these past two days (still am, actually) and it just really sucked. Doesn't help that I showed up to school today with a whole lot of homework and tests piled up and waiting for me.)x (I was even forced to take one of the tests by a teacher even though I was absent for the learned material, and completely failed it. I almost cried…). Anyway, thank you so much to **Storm VII** , **jy24** , **Takei Daloui** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , and **Lena-luvs-cats** for all reviewing! You guys are amazing and I really appreciate it!(:

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** You know that story about that girl that didn't own **D. Gray-Man** from the last disclaimer of this same story? Yeah, that girl was me, and the story hasn't changed.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Noon of January 12th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

That day, it didn't take long for Allen to take note of the rising tension; the most prominent being the competitive atmosphere radiating between Daisya and Lavi. And being slightly more aware of it, he soon noticed that Kanda, Alma, and Lenalee were even a bit high-strung. And since he had been agonizing over Klaud's little test since the previous night (the others were no slouches when it came to combat), it quickly became obvious as to the reasons why the others were acting so strangely. It certainly didn't help when Klaud allowed them the first hour of training (plus their lunch hour) to design a strategy, prompting Lavi to quickly drag Lenalee and Allen towards the dorm rooms.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing?" Allen demanded as Lavi swiftly ushered them across campus.

"We're going to the one place none of the others can follow us to!" Lavi explained, grin firmly in place. "The girl's side of the dorm room!"

"W-why?!"

"Because our dear Lenalee here will allow us in, and with the crazy shit Komui installed for the security of his precious sister, there's no way the others will be able to eavesdrop on us!"

"Um, is this whole thing really that big of a deal?" Allen wondered, and when Lavi could only squawk indignantly, he turned to Lenalee for an answer.

The pig-tailed girl grinned, her features slightly mischievous. "Oh, you have no idea, Allen! It was all fun and games when we were kids, but over the years, it's gradually reached a whole new level of competitiveness. Plus, it doesn't help that we always make bets and ultimatums. Once, we even decided that the first one of us to go down would be shunned for a whole month!" She snorted into her hands.

Allen blinked, slightly stunned, and then asked curiously, "Who was the first?"

By the sudden loss of enthusiasm in Lavi's gait, the answer was quite obvious, but Lenalee replied nonetheless, "Lavi. He had just joined our class, and could hardly even control his Innocence weapon. It was sadly pathetic."

"That was _so_ not fair!" Lavi grouched, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders over in a disgruntled manner. "No one even teamed up with me, nor told me what would happen if I lost first! You guys are _mean_!"

Allen pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a smile, and failing spectacularly at it. "Hey, look at it this way, Lavi," the white-haired boy said, "It's like Karma knew exactly all the shit you would put everyone through, and was putting a down payment on your misery."

Knocking him upside the head, Lavi grumbled out a couple insults, before Lenalee interrupted them, "Alright, that's enough you two. We're here, and if you want to survive, you better pay close attention!"

Straightening up, Allen and Lavi listened carefully to Lenalee as they stepped through the entrance of the girls' dormitory, loosely connected with the boys' side through a couple of hallways. And after Komui's insane intervention, every girl there knew the drill. And though Allen had yet to be witness to Komui's madness, he was sure to carefully follow Lenalee's instructions on which tiles to step atop and which hallways were mirrored traps. The process was long and tedious, and Allen was entirely sure he would _never_ willingly sneak into the girls' dormitory; not after listening to Lenalee's description as to what a single misstep could cause.

"Hey guys!" Mei-Ling greeted them cheerfully once Lenalee opened the door to their shared bedroom, only allowing the boys to enter once they slipped out of their shoes.

"Willing to help us out, this time around?" Lavi asked cheerfully, earlier irritation forgotten after getting to witness Allen nearly stumbling into some of Komui's well-hidden traps.

Mei-Ling shook her head, expression amused as she leaned back down to continue working on the little homework they were ever assigned. "You ask me this every year, Lavi. The answer is _still_ no. Not after what happened last time."

Lavi wasn't the least bit deterred. "But you'll still steer us clear of any mistakes, right?"

"Don't I always?" the brunette huffed, scribbling down an answer on her arithmetic worksheet.

"Alright, gather around you two!" Lenalee called them over as she dragged a small, coffee table to the center of the room, and that's when Allen noticed that their room was _much_ larger than the one he shared with Timothy. It was probably another one of Komui's doings, what with the weird sister-complex everyone kept on mentioning. Or maybe it was just a girl thing. Master said that girls always needed space the size of their emotional capacity.

Once the trio had seated, a silence ensued. Allen shifted, unsure of what he was expected to do now. "Uh, what exactly are we doing?"

They gave him an odd look. "Thinking up ideas on how to kick their asses. Duh," Lavi deadpanned, though the amused glint in his single, green eye made Allen think that there was a lot more to it than that.

With a snort, Allen replied, "Well, just in case you hadn't noticed, I've only been around here for four days. I don't exactly know much about their fighting styles, or if they even work well as a team. If I were literally about to fight them right now, I would probably just give it my all without thinking much about tactics."

Lenalee leaned forward, as if ready to give him a whole spiel on how Kanda, Alma, and Daisya worked, but Lavi suddenly held up his hand, expression scrutinizing him. "You've seen us spar. Maybe not much with our Innocence weapons, but you _must've_ learned something about the way they fight."

Allen spluttered slightly beneath Lavi's penetrating gaze, unsure as to why the redhead was so curious to hear his answer. Eventually, he carefully replied, "Um, not much that I can think of, other than the obvious. Kanda's clearly more of a frontline fighter; he's not stupid, but he certainly dives in with all the rage of a bull. Daisya's more of a sneaky little bastard, and tries to distract you before stabbing you in the back. Alma's a lot nicer about it, but very energetic, so though his fighting is more straightforward, his boundless energy makes up for it… I think that's about it…"

"Wow, you're a lot more observant than we thought," Lenalee smiled, expression both a combination of surprise and sheepishness. "You kept to yourself so much, we didn't think you liked us much."

"That's our shortstack!" Lavi grinned, slapping him on the back. "Now, I think I know exactly what'll work…"

"Think again~," Mei-Ling giggled, now lying back on her bed, hands holding up and twirling around a curious, crystal ball.

Lavi huffed, and made a couple of odd expressions, as if rearranging things around inside his head. "How about now?"

Mei-Ling hummed in reply, brow furrowed as she watched future events unfold along the shimmering crystal. "Yeah, that might just be perfect."

* * *

 **A/N:** Seriously feels like I'm just BSing my way through these chapters, so as always, any ideas are welcomed! Please review!(:


	9. The Apocalypse

**A/N:** Updating this earlier than usual today, because after the sucky day I had yesterday, and the fact that I'm still sick, I decided to not go to school today. So you guys get a new chapter not even 24 hours later! And thank you to **Storm VII** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , and **jy24** for all taking the time to review!(: Thank you for the ideas and advice. You're the best!(:

Please enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Seriously. How many times have I said this? I honestly do _not_ own anything! I promise, okay?!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Aftern** **oon of January 12th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"The plan's a lot simpler than I thought," Allen remarked, after yet again, repeating his part aloud to Lavi. The redhead had insisted on it, wanting to make sure that neither of them would forget. "You sure it'll work?"

"Of course!" the redhead exclaimed, fingers tapping against the small hammer strapped to his thigh. "Now that the numbers are even, it'll be an easy victory!"

"You might want to rethink that last move!" Mei-Ling piped up for yet the hundredth time, seemingly amused as Lavi returned to thinking up new ideas. Allen was surprised that the redhead hadn't yet snapped at the younger girl, but it appeared he was willing to take all the help he could get.

"We should probably start heading out," Lenalee called as she exited the bathroom and began to strap on her Dark Boots. "Lunch is over in twenty, and you know how General Klaud gets when any of us are late."

Lavi shuddered, as if recalling a particularly dark memory. "Yeah," he said, turning to Allen and whispering, "That's when the whip comes out. It's not pretty…"

Allen would like to think they were just messing with him… Yes, that's what he would stick with. No need to imagine Klaud terrorizing them with a whip every time he saw her. "Um, right," Allen eventually replied, pushing Lavi away when the older Exorcist got too close. "Let's get through Komui's hallway of death, then."

And just as the both male Exorcists were zipping up their boots, a booming crash had them all jumping up, startled as they automatically activated their Innocence weapons. Horrified, they observed the massive tangle of machinery that towered just beyond the doorway it had smashed through.

" _MALE PRESENCE WITHIN THE ROOMS OF LENALEE LEE DETECTED. TARGETS IDENTIFIED. LAVI BOOKMAN. ALLEN WALKER. MISSION TO DESTROY ENSUING IN 3… 2… 1…"_

"Oh shit…"

* * *

 _On the other side of campus…_

"You guys are unbelievable!" Alma finally snapped, knocking his chair back as he abruptly rose to his feet. "Do you guys even _want_ to win?!"

His exclamation was met with a dozen _shhh_ 's from the other Library patrons. But they soon learned to mind their own business once Alma shot them a nasty glare, for once, not in the mood. And _no one_ wanted an angry Exorcist on their hands. Turning back to the other two, Alma continued to glare at them stubbornly, hands leaning against the table.

Daisya blew out a sigh, chair wobbling slightly as he balanced on the back legs of the chair. "No need to blow a fuse, Alma. What's the big deal? _You_ remember when Lavi first came here, and he couldn't tell the difference between the top and bottom of that stupid hammer. You think scar face is going to do any better against us? He'll only drag the other two down, and then we'll easily defeat them. You know, unless you don't suddenly choose to side with pigtails and the rabbit!" Daisya glared at him accusingly.

Alma shrugged unrepentantly. "It was only one time, and I felt bad! They hadn't gotten a mission in almost a year, and the numbers weren't fair."

"Whatever," Daisya scoffed, crossing his arms as he finally allowed his chair to land on all four legs. "You and kitchen knife over here got that last mission to Mater in any case, so it's my turn!"

Alma grumbled out an answer, as he finally sat down with an irritated huff. Kanda, who up until now had paid more attention to Mugen than either of the two arguing idiots, finally found it prudent to say, "As much as I hate to agree with the clown, he's right. The beansprout _was_ a pretty decent fighter against Klaud, but she was going easy on him. I doubt he can keep up with the rest of us. But if it turns out we're wrong, neither of you better lose to him. _Or_ the rabbit, for that matter. If I have to go on a mission with _either_ of them…" The frightening glower on Kanda's face was enough motivation for both Alma and Daisya to quickly agree.

"Hey, what's with the commotion?" Alma suddenly garnered their attention, quickly standing once more as he noticed yet another couple of science students rushing over to the other side of the library. Following the gathering crowd, the trio of Exorcists was swift to push their way to the front, revealing the single wall that held floor-to-ceiling windows, rather than more bookshelves. Coincidentally enough, they faced the training grounds, upon which lied a horrific scene.

"Who the hell allowed Komui to built another one of those fucked up machines?!"

Kanda's demand went unanswered, but Alma was quick to unlatch one of the enormous windows open, much to the consternation of the other students. Daisya and Kanda immediately raced after Alma, soon reaching their classmates, along with General Klaud.

"New course of plan, kiddos!" Klaud called, as all the young Exorcists warily circled around Komurin II. "Whoever demolishes that monstrosity gets the next available mission!"

* * *

 **A/N:** A shout out to **Storm VII** for the idea of introducing Komui's inventions!(x Haha, don't forget to review please!(:


	10. Calamity Conquers

**A/N:** Thank you very much to **Storm VII** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **Takei Daloui** for all being awesome and reviewing!:D Love you guys!^-^

Enjoy~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** This is literally the same story as every disclaimer I've _ever_ written. Girl writes fanficiton for fun, meaning said girl doesn't own _anything_! Sheesh!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Aftern** **oon of January 12th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

In reality, a single Komurin was nothing compared to the six Exorcists that fought against it. But Komui would be damned his Komurin II couldn't _at least_ put up a fight against the treacherous boys that _dared_ lay a single eye on his precious Lenalee! HE _WOULD_ DESTROY THEM ALL!

"He's headed for the library!" someone shouted amidst the chaos.

 _I think that would be my fault_ , Allen thought dryly as he dragged himself to his feet with a small groan. Because the robot appeared to be targeting Lavi and Allen still, it automatically caused destruction around the vicinity of the two. And unfortunately, a wild, flying metal limb had sent Allen soaring and skidding near said library. Noticing the frightened students beyond the windows of the building, his expression became grim with determination as he readied his clawed fingers, cape fluttering about him.

Running at the contraption from hell with a cry, Allen called, "Crown Belt!" Fluttering white strands instantly snapped out, wrapping around its metallic appendages and tearing them off with an audible snap.

Before the Komurin could react, an enormous sphere of gold that rung in reminiscence of a bell slammed into its body, crushing it to the ground. And to add insult to injury, Lavi was quick to smash his massive hammer to the ground, calling out his fire snake and setting the automaton on fire.

But. It. Would. Not. _DIE_!

With a screech and a groaning creek, the Komurin rose on shaky limbs, oil leaking and half its body crushed, fire engulfing it. They had never before faced a more terrifying sight. Unsteadily lifting one of its firearms, its metallic voice fizzled in and out as it screeched, " _AL-N W-LK-R. LA-I BO-KM-N. MUS- D-STR-Y… MUST DE-TR-Y… MUST DESTRO-… MUST DESTROY! MUSTDESTROYMUSTDESTROYMUSTDESTROY!"_

And they were at it again. With terrifying precision, Alma's right arm shot out blades, obliterating Komurin II's vision, shattering its aim and causing it to shoot out lasers around randomly. With a shout, they all flung themselves painfully to the ground, avoiding the stray rays, but Kanda was quick to duck under, and with a rapid sprint, hacked off its weaponry. Unfortunately, it seemed the robot's arsenal was endless. It flung out an endless rain of bullets, laser beams, and blades, hacking at its surroundings without mercy, screeching as it stumbled around blindly.

The Exorcists were careful to keep it surrounded at all times, not a single one of them allowing the demonic robot a moment of rest. And it finally came to an end, when Lenalee, with a frustrated shout, kicked it to high heaven with a resounding boom. Allen, along with the rest, could only stare in shock as the contraption became a mere dot in the sky, but soon, they all frantically began to run around, realizing that it was rapidly returning at full force; a blinding light of metal swallowed up in fire. But seeing the chance for what it was, Allen immediately launched himself up to meet the flying ball of twisted machinery, crying out, "Cross Grave!"

A flash of light, and then raining cinders.

"Oh my gosh… It's over," someone whimpered in relief, and in unison, the Exorcists dropped to the ground, practically crying with relief.

Allen, gasping in relief, spoke up in the middle of the stunned silence, "What the hell _was_ that thing?"

But before any of them could deign to reply, an excited shout caught their attention. Lifting their heads in the direction of the cry, they noticed a man running towards them, shouting, "I hear my precious Komurin II was finally put into action! Did he destroy those disgusting octopi?! Wasn't he absolutely beautiful and amazing and… oh, what happened here?"

Komui had finally slowed to halt, warily glancing about the training fields that had been razed down to mere ruins, fire crackling in some spots still, and smoke permeating the air.

" _KOMUI_!"

"What the hell is wrong with you—"

"—you almost killed us, you fucked up—"

"—what made you think it was _okay_ to—"

"—bastard! I'm going to fucking slaughter you—"

"—keep this crazy shit to yourself—"

"—and then I'm going to choke you with your own intestines—"

"—that was absolutely crossing the _line_ —"

"—you're unbelievable, Komui—"

"—and then I'm going to take a piss on your corpse—"

"—you need fucking help—"

"—hope you're happy with yourself—"

And the threats continued like so. Komui simply took it all with a straight face, glasses hiding any expression contained in his eyes as he stood there calmly. And once they had all run out of steam, Komui shifted his glasses, softly asking, "Do you mean to tell me, that that pile of destruction is my precious Komurin II?" He gestured towards the metal appendages that lay strewn about the expansive field.

" _Yes_ ," Kanda sneered gleefully.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Komui dropped to his knees, sobbing hysterically and clutching onto a nearby piece of metal, moaning about the loss of his robot.

" _Unbelievable_ ," someone muttered, and they all drifted away from the field, until only a stunned Allen and an exasperated/embarrassed Lenalee were left alone with the mess that was her brother and his robot.

And suddenly, General Klaud landed beside them, having launched herself from a nearby roof on which she'd stood, observing the fight. Allen and Lenalee jumped slightly in surprised, and turned to her as she said, "Since it seems you two were the last to take a hit at that atrocity, I'll declare you two the winners. Report to Headquarters first thing in the morning, and uh," here, she glanced warily at her whimpering boss, "You can have Supervisor Komui here brief you on the next available mission. I wish you the best of luck." And just like the rest, she was quick to disappear from sight.

Allen cautiously returned Lenalee's apologetic smile, suddenly wishing he hadn't taken that last shot.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha, wow, that was quite the mess ^^' Hope you had fun reading!(x And if you did, don't forget to let me know in a review!(:


	11. Plead Innocent!

**A/N:** Thank you to **Storm VII** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **allenfan** , and **Takei Daloui** for reviewing! As always, it was great hearing from you!^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Predawn of January 13th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

With a guarded glance thrown about his surroundings, Allen hurried along the shadowed grounds of Rose Cross Academy, the gloom from the predawn light creating an eerie atmosphere. Blowing out a puff of foggy air, Allen curled into his Exorcist coat, digging his hands deeper into the pockets and quickening his steps, nose wrinkling at the frigid air nipping at his exposed face. He had yet to see Lenalee, so she was probably already waiting for him. Fortunately for the direction-challenged boy, the gates of the Academy were located in a straight path from the dormitories, and exactly where he'd agreed to meet the Chinese girl before she was to show him where Headquarters was located.

"Good morning, Allen," Lenalee greeted him, a drowsy smile lifting her features, before a small yawn forced its way out.

Allen offered her an equally exhausted smile and mumbled out, "Mornin'."

Their walk was a long, silent one. There was nothing awkward about it; both were simply too sleepy to keep up a conversation, and so they focused on their quick-paced walk, leading out into the outskirts of town and into the sparse forest. But even with their pace, it still took over an hour to reach the base of the steep mountains. Slightly awed, and much more awake by now, Allen craned his neck back, trying to get a glimpse of the tallest cliff towering over them, but it was to no avail, for it surpassed the fog and sparse clouds drifting along the dawning sky.

"Allen, take my hand."

Startled, Allen glanced at Lenalee, and then down to her extended hand. "Huh? What for?"

"Normally, there's an elevator we take, but as a newcomer, you're required to be checked over by the Gatekeeper before being allowed inside of Headquarters," Lenalee explained, shoulders lifting up in a helpless shrug. "Of course, climbing would be a right pain, but I can launch us up, right to the top with my boots." As if to emphasize her point, Lenalee activated her Innocence, Dark Boots flaring to life and glowing a brilliant blue.

"I would certainly appreciate the lift," Allen grinned, grasping her tiny hand in his.

There was no time to gain his bearings. Without warning, Allen was promptly yanked up and rapidly hauled through the frigid air and clouds, only made more so when they were forced to fly through the damp fog. Fortunately, it was over as quick as it had started. Gasping for his lost breath, Allen slightly stumbled once they'd landed, Lenalee's firm grip the only thing keeping him from toppling over.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I should've probably warned you!" Lenalee fretted, exchanging the hold on his hand, for gripping his shoulders and steadying him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Allen gasped, trying to regain his balance. "Just, please… never do that to me again."

Despite the concerned gleam in her eyes, Lenalee couldn't help but quirk her lips into an amused smile. "Oh, it couldn't have been _that_ bad. At least be grateful that the others weren't here to witness it. They're absolutely _relentless_ when it comes to teasing. But for what it's worth, I _am_ sorry."

Finally on steady feet, Allen cautiously practiced his steps, simultaneously waving off her apology. "Don't worry about. Despite feeling like I'm about to upchuck last night's dinner, it was at least fast."

"Heh, sorry," Lenalee grinned sheepishly, before tugging him along by the elbow. "Well, come on, slow-poke. That whole experience will have been pointless if you start lagging now!"

Allen rolled his eyes, but allowed her to drag him along, curiously observing the dark, sinister castle that towered above, black, bat-like golems flocking above them in hordes. They continued on like so through the path leading to the entrance, a dark forest crowding on either side of them. Allen couldn't help but shudder slightly in response to his spooky surroundings, but when he peeked a glance at Lenalee, she seemed to be right at home.

Unexpectedly, a black golem deviated from the masses and swooped down beside them, startling the white-haired boy. Immediately, a voice transmitted from the golem, _"Hello Lenalee! What brings you to the gates this morning? Did you finally earn a mission?"_

"Good morning, Johnny!" Lenalee greeted with a beam and continued, "Yes, but Allen here only just joined us at the academy last week, so he needs to be checked over by the Gatekeeper, as per protocol."

 _"Wow!"_ the golem suddenly flitted to his side. _"Nice to meet you, Allen! I'm Johnny! You must be something pretty special if you've earned a mission during your_ first week _!"_

Allen scratched at his cheek sheepishly. "Ah, not really," he said, "It was mostly just a fluke!"

 _"No way!"_ Johnny immediately disagreed. _"I heard you tore the boss' Komurin to shreds! You must be pretty powerful!"_

Allen shook his head frantically. "I can assure you, it was a group effort!"

Johnny was ready to protest, but thankfully he was cut off by a different voice, _"Alright Johnny, that's enough! Leave the poor boy be! Hello, Allen, I'm Reever. And if you could please step your right, you'll be perfectly in line to face our Gatekeeper. Don't be freaked, and just stand still."_

"Ah, yes sir," Allen agreed unsurely as he stepped over, looking up toward an enormous face.

Suddenly, it came to life before Allen's astonished eyes as it leaned over and bellowed deafeningly, " **PREPARE FOR AN X-RAY, SO I CAN DETERMINE IF YOU ARE A HUMAN OR AKUMA!** " Its bulging eyes abruptly illuminated into two blinding beams as it scanned him. The wait was unusually long, and the Exorcist duo briefly heard it mutter, " **What's wrong with this thing? I can't get a reading…** "

Unexpectedly, the Gatekeeper promptly recoiled away fearfully, the beams of light vanishing in a split second as it shouted, " **ARRRGH! FAILURE! AHHHH!** "

 _I hate my life_ , Allen couldn't help but think.

* * *

 **A/N:** Though I took a break yesterday, I'll be sure to update tomorrow! Please don't forget to review!(:

 **P.S.** If I were to update on Thanksgiving, would anyone have the time to read and review?


	12. Why Komui?

**A/N:** A shout out to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **The Ruisu** , **Takei Daloui** , and **jy24** for all reviewing. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I've been writing for this fandom for over two years. Think I own it now?

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of January 13th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Bursting into petrified tears, the Gatekeeper shrieked, " **HE HAS THE MARK! THE MARK OF EVIL! HE FAILS! A PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! HE'S A MINION FROM THE MILLENIUM EARL! HE'S COME TO KILL USSSS! HE'S A SPY! A SPYYYYY!** "

Faster than Allen could process, he was suddenly sprawled on the ground, a massive battle axe splitting the ground between his legs. " _Eh_?!" he squeaked, eyes bulging out, now almost as terrified as the sobbing Gatekeeper. And above him stood a tall, broad man, his cool gray eyes glaring stonily down at him, a single fist curled around the handle of his axe.

"What the hell are you?"

Allen soundlessly opened and closed his mouth, attempting and failing to explain, and when it seemed that the older Exorcist was about to slit him to pieces with his enormous blade, Lenalee was suddenly there. With her boots already activated, she swiftly curled her arms around his torso and gripping him firmly, launched themselves back a good distance away.

"I can fully assure you that he's human," she hissed at both the Gatekeeper and Exorcist, still clutching onto Allen tightly.

Allen nodded frantically. "I really am an Exorcist!"

The much older Exorcist straightened up, giving them a hard look before swiveling his gaze over to the Gatekeeper, shoulder-length blonde locks flipping at the motion. "Gatekeeper?" he simply demanded.

Sniffling pathetically, the Gatekeeper shouted defensively, " **What?! He has a pentacle on his face! Just because he says he's human, doesn't mean he is! I'd rather be safe than sorry!** "

"Kid!" the unknown Exorcist suddenly barked. "Mind explaining why the hell you have that damned mark on your forehead?"

"It's a curse, from an Akuma…" Allen whispered, fingers involuntarily tracing the jagged scar along his cheek, wondering for the nth time why he could never recall receiving it. The information he'd just given out was all that he knew. And seeing the shocked expression on his face, he instantly added, "Any more information you'll have to get from General Cross." Which was next to impossible, considering how scarce the General had made himself once the last war had ended.

"I can vouch for him," Lenalee then added fiercely, finally releasing him and standing beside him, and it warmed Allen's heart, knowing he had her full support despite only knowing each other barely a week. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he made himself out to be. And maybe, accepting others in his life was now an actual possibility.

Blowing out a deep breath, the Exorcist nodded, and with a nod of his head, the Gatekeeper was forced to allow them entrance, a deafening groan echoing as the rusty, wrought iron gates began to lift themselves on either side of the Gatekeeper. "Sorry about that kid. Name's Sol Galen," the blonde Exorcist finally introduced himself, and though feeling slightly wary, Allen shook his extended hand nonetheless.

"Right. Allen Walker," the fourteen-year-old replied, pumping his hand, before stepping back beside Lenalee.

Sol shrugged helplessly. "Sorry, but it's part of the job description. Good luck!" he called as he launched off, vanishing into the shadowed crevices of the towering castle above.

"I'm really sorry about that, Allen, but he is right," Lenalee said apologetically as she began to lead him through the gates, her tone remorse. "Exorcists who are already of age are either usually on duty, taking on the few missions available, or when they're not, they're normally stationed at different branches of the Order as guards. Though there're always the few exceptions that take on the duty of teaching over at the academy, like Bookman or General Klaud."

"What _are_ the Generals supposed to do?" Allen wondered, distractedly gazing around the vast halls, because he was pretty sure that his Master was hardly the epitome of a submissive soldier.

"Well," Lenalee began thoughtfully, switching over to lecture mode, "During the war, a General received top secret missions, though their main duty was to seek out Accommodators and train them. Nowadays though, General Klaud is the one assigned to prepare us. The other Generals are in charge of traveling the globe and making sure to eradicate any of the stray Akuma that might still be alive and only loyal to the first Millenium Earl. The numbers have steadily dwindled over the years, but it's the Order's way of making sure that the current Earl hasn't followed in the footsteps of his brother."

"Huh, I see," Allen murmured, surprised to finally learn something new. Though over the years, Cross had packed his head with all sorts of information, the General's own duties were something he'd always kept tight lipped about. Probably so that there wasn't more material Allen could use to nag him with, as the General paid more attention to the pretty ladies.

 _"Oh, my sweet Lenalee! I heard you were here to visit your amazing brother~!"_ a golem abruptly swooped down beside them, Komui's voice bellowing enthusiastically from it. _"But you must wait at least a few more minutes! I woke up the Science Division so that they could set up a welcoming party for you in the—no, no, no! You fool! I said Lenalee likes_ chocolate _cake, not_ strawberry _!"_

Mortified, Lenalee snatched the golem up and shouted frantically, "Brother, stop that this instant! Under no circumstances will you be throwing a party for me! Allen and I are here to be briefed on our mission!"

 _"Oh…"_ Komui trailed off, the disappointment in his voice practically visible as he deflated. _"… Are you sure, little sister?"_

" _Yes_ ," Lenalee insisted, "And in any case, weren't you supposed to schedule Allen for a checkup since his Innocence weapon has yet to be checked over?"

Quite abruptly, Komui's voice brightened up as he exclaimed, _"Yes! I forgot! I'll go get my drill!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry the visit to the Order is taking so long. I really thought I could cover it in a single chapter, but at this point, I might have to cover it with another two. Anyway, please review.

 **P.S.** Hey guys, a few of you might not be American, but Thanksgiving is coming up, and I just wanted to remind everyone to be as grateful as they possibly can for everything they have. Tomorrow there's a funeral. The man who died did something so sickening, I hardly feel sorry for him. I will never understand what was going through his head when he… It was dinner time, and he grabbed a knife and slit his throat right in front of his wife and twelve-year-old daughter. I can't even describe… Things just kind of suck right now. Please, be grateful for those you have.


	13. Crown Clown

**A/N:** Sorry, it was an exhausting day, so I'm barely getting to posting this at like 1AM. Anyway, thank you to **jy24** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , and **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** for reviewing as always! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of January 13th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

His screams echoed painfully throughout the Order. And the other members could only wince with sympathy as they muttered between themselves, "Oh hell, he's doing it again. Poor kid…"

"Allen?" Lenalee experimentally poked the dazed boy. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect as can be!" Komui answered for him with a beam, polishing his pointy, silver tools. "His Innocence arm is quite spectacular! Held up against my drill like nobody's business! So, everything seems to be in precise order!" Glancing at the white-haired boy without an ounce of remorse, he added, "Your arm might be a little sore, but it should be fine by tomorrow."

"A _little sore_?" Allen hissed, cradling his throbbing arm.

Lenalee chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that Allen. I promise you Brother wasn't just being a sadistic freak… At least, for the most part."

Komui pouted. "I'm offended you would even say that about me, dear sister."

" _I'm_ not," Allen spat, forcing himself to get up from the reclining chair Komui had strapped him to earlier. "That was fucking torture, if I ever seen it—or in this case, _experienced_ it!"

Komui patted him condescendingly on the head, before quickly retracting his arm at Allen's fierce scowl. "Really? I was sure I was going easy on you." Before Allen could burst into a tirade, Komui swiftly continued, "Anyway, before get to the debriefing of the mission, a quick visit to Hevlaska is due for you, Allen."

"Who's Hevlaska?"

* * *

" _2%... 16%... 31%... 57%... 93%... It appears that 93 percent is the maximum synchro rate you and your weapon are capable of_ ," Hevlaska concluded, voice echoing serenely throughout her chambers.

"What's a synchro rate?" Allen wondered. Traveling with Cross, he'd never had a need for all these technical terms since real-life application had been more a constant for him. Though the term _did_ have a ring of familiarity to it. It might've popped up in one of his readings, but he couldn't be sure.

As she began lower him back down onto the platform beside Lenalee, the enormous, specter-like figure clarified, " _The number indicates your ability level when activating your anti-Akuma weapon. The lower the synchro rate, the more difficulty you'll have activating, putting you at a higher risk for permanent damage_."

"That _is_ quite impressive though," Komui murmured, gifting Allen with a look of scrutiny. "We haven't had an Exorcist with _that_ high of a synchro rate since the last war. The only reason we even have Generals is because most of them lived through at least the ends of the war, and were forced to level up in order to eradicate the mess of Akuma the last Earl left behind. But with the lack of threat from the Akuma, it has grown difficult for Exorcist to connect on a more personal level with their Innocence…"

Allen cringed, recalling exactly how Crown Clown had come to be. And it certainly hadn't been by choice.

With a worried frown, Lenalee cautiously observed him, before hesitantly asking, "Allen, how is it that you synchronized with your Innocence weapon?"

He sighed, hands fisting slightly, and glanced away with an uncomfortable shrug. "I was kind of forced to, for my own protection. One of those, live or die scenarios…" Meeting their curious and slightly concerned gazes with an unsure expression, Allen finally admitted, "It was a Level 3."

"A-a _what_?!"

"That's unheard of! Not since the last war!"

Allen grimaced. "Yeah," he shuddered, recalling the way his curse scar had burned and his stomach had upturned, being forced to watch the writhing, and mutilated soul. "It was horrific. That _thing_ was going to slaughter me, but my Innocence arm reacted at the last possible second and helped me escape. I'd be dead if it weren't for Crown Clown."

"I see," Komui murmured, shifting his glasses. He then turned to Hevlaska and asked, "Is there anything else you can tell us about Allen Walker's Innocence?"

Hevlaska vibrated as she produced an echoing chuckle. "You ask me the same thing every time, Komui. But I'll respond nonetheless. There is no need for prophecies in times of peace. Even the Innocence shards can attest to that."

Komui huffed, and as he continued his argument with Hevlaska, Lenalee stepped closer to him and asked, "Allen, how old were you when you were attacked by that Level 3?"

Allen winced. "I was seven," he confessed.

Her violet eyes widened in horror. "Oh my… But attracting that sort of attention at that age… how did you _survive_?"

Tossing a distracted Komui a superstitious glance, Allen divulged in a barely audible tone, "I've actually been travelling with Cross since I was a little kid."

"Oh!" Lenalee exclaimed softly, surprised. After a moment of thought, her brow furrowed into a deep frown. "But… where was Cross when all that happened with the level 3?"

His pained smile was answer enough. Nevertheless he replied softly, "I don't know. He never did tell me."

"Alright kiddos!" Komui abruptly clasped his hands eagerly, and Lenalee and Allen instantly jumped back, suddenly realizing how close they'd been standing. Fortunately for Allen, Komui had been too distracted to notice. "Time for the mission debriefing. Follow me to my office and I will tell you all about a little place we like to call the Rewinding Town!"

* * *

 **A/N:** A shout out to **Takei Daloui** for helping me rationalize how Allen would come by having his upgraded Innocence form.(:

Also, I'd like to explain how it is the Order has Exorcists like Timothy and Mei-Ling, but not ones like Miranda. I know it's backwards compared to canon, but I figured that in this AU it would make sense. Without an ongoing war, the Black Order now has a lot more resources to spend on seeking out Accommodaters, so I felt it would make sense if they were to find someone like Mei-Ling (a fortune teller), Timothy (the kid with a blue gem smack dab in the middle of his forehead), or even Krory (a rumored vampire; I doubt Cross would keep Rosanne for that long in this AU) at a younger age because they've had their Innocence for a lot longer. Miranda would be the most likely to be overlooked because it isn't until she actually activates her Innocence that it really becomes apparent. So there's my logic!

And I might as well let you know that the only canon Exorcists that have yet to be found are Miranda and Chaoji.

Also, some Exorcists you won't recognize. I'm pretty much pulling names out of the list of Exorcists massacred by Tyki in canon. Sol Galen being one such example.

Don't forget to review!


	14. Mentally Unstable

**A/N:** Thanks to **jy24** , **Takei Daloui** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** for leaving your awesome reviews!(: Haha, you all sound so suspicious of Cross. For all you know, he genuinely lost track of Allen, and the poor boy already has bad luck enough as it is. It could have all just been a mere coincidence. xD

Now, I hope you guys aren't too disconcerted, but I decided to skip ahead into the heart of the Rewinding Town mission. You've all either watched the anime or read the manga, so I doubt any of you want to reread all the those minor details that have obviously stayed the same. Anyway, other than that, enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** In a world where young teenage fangirls write fanfiction for their fandoms, one girl shall rise above them all to conquer the original author! But today is not that day…

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of January 17th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen curiously glanced about the seemingly normal town, blowing out a bored sigh as he leaned against one of the brick apartment buildings. The situation had actually piqued his curiosity when they realized that the town was isolated from the rest of the world, and that additionally, no normal human could enter. But his interest had quickly dwindled once he and Lenalee had split and he had yet to find anything else out of the ordinary. Well, maybe the lady with bruised eyes and hectic appearance had been slightly out of place, but every town had their own nutcase to deal with, and though some of the townspeople had cringed at her presence, even _they_ hadn't seemed all the perturbed.

With nothing appearing out of the ordinary, Allen pushed off the wall and ducked around the busybodies, eyes keenly observing his surroundings. This is why it came as a surprise when someone actually managed to bump into him. Snapping his head around, Allen blinked in surprise at the older, teenage boy who'd stumbled back slightly. Said boy glanced down at him just as quickly, mahogany waves of hair bouncing, and oddly enough, honey colored eyes lighting up with recognition. He eyed Allen keenly for a moment, before nodding to himself confidently.

"Yes, maybe you are ready. It would be nice if someone else were to take care of them for once." He unexpectedly beamed at him and sauntered off, calling back with a jaunty wave, "Good luck!"

"… What the hell?" Allen wondered, expression perplexed. But then he noticed the sun reaching its high peak, and hurried along before he was late to his rendezvous point with Lenalee.

And it was on his way to the tavern Allen and Lenalee had agreed to meet up for lunch, that Allen once again noticed the lady with the heavy bruises around her eyes being harshly and loudly dismissed from a shop. Oddly enough, she didn't seem at all shocked; more like it had been exactly what she had expected. Maybe it was just a constant event in her life that led to her easy acceptance, or _maybe_ … Allen figured it was worth a shot, and called out, "Hey lady! Has anything weird been going on around this town?"

Part of Allen wished he hadn't approached her, because all of a sudden she was suffocating him with her grip as she sobbed quite loudly, babbling about how every day was the same, and something about fighting neighbors and the poop-throwing spawns from hell.

"Well," Allen muttered to himself with a sigh, "At least I found _something_ …"

* * *

"Um, Allen, are you _sure_ she's okay?" Lenalee leaned over and whispered from where she sat beside him in the booth. Across from the pair of Exorcists sat the lady who'd introduced herself as Miranda Lotto somewhere along her rambling. At this point, she was loudly blowing her nose into a tissue, tears still leaking from her drooping eyes.

Allen sighed, lips pressed into a thin line as he observed the wreck of a woman. "Nope." And then added, "She's been alone in this whole time warp experience. She's probably lost it by now."

Her smile slightly cautious, Lenalee carefully asked, "Miranda, are you able to remember everything since the strange incident started occurring?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded with an exhausted smile, which instantly disappeared once she added, "Everyone else in the city forgets about all the other December 16ths though… I-I'm the only one…" Miranda trailed off, her appearance slightly dazed by this point. But suddenly, she erupted with a shout, assaulting Allen once again as she screamed, "Please! Help! Help me! At this rate, I'M GOING TO LOSE MY _MIND_!"

 _Ahh! This is scary!_ Allen internally screamed, and then hissed, "Lenalee! _Help_ _me_!"

"Ah," Lenalee frantically waved her hands, "Calm down, Miranda! We'll help you, so let's find the cause!"

"But I don't _know_ the cause!" Miranda wailed, "It just started happening out of nowhere!"

"We'll figure it out," Lenalee reassured her with a confident smile, which seemed to at least somewhat calm the older woman down.

"R-right," Miranda finally backed off, her hands wringing together as she tossed the duo a grateful smile. "Um, where do we start?"

"How about we go to your apartment so that you can speak with us more comfortably?" Lenalee suggested, much to Allen's relief. If the owner of tavern's glares were anything to go by, they were going to be kicked out soon anyway with all the ruckus Miranda had already caused.

"Of course," Miranda nodded, putting herself slightly back together as she stood and began to lead the way. "It's this way." Fortunately, the walk turned out to be a short one.

"Hey, Miranda," Allen spoke up, and nodding over to the pair of men loitering by the entrance to her apartment building, he asked, "Are they regulars around here?"

Miranda came to a pause, brow furrowing as she observed the odd looking men. "N-no," she stammered, "I definitely don't recognize them, and I've just about gone to every townsperson, hoping maybe I wasn't the only one knowingly living through the same day… Maybe they're here to help, like you guys?" A hopeful smile graced her worn out features.

On the other hand, the female Exorcist didn't seem as sure. "Allen, is something the matter?" Lenalee asked, her violet eyes flitting between Allen's apprehensive expression, and the pair of grown men.

"No," Allen abruptly choked out, "It's _not_." And for the first time since she'd met him, Lenalee was witness to his curse scar activating into a whir of black and red rings. She jerked back in shock, but nothing could have prepared her for his next revelation. "It's a pair of Level _2s_!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that at this point a Level 2 doesn't seem like that big of a deal, but you guys have to look at it from their point of view. Excluding Allen's single encounter with a Level 3, they've only ever had the rare fight with a Level 1, so this will be a bit of a challenge for them.

In other news, we had some last-minute family show up for Thanksgiving break, and I am absolutely exhausted (just got back from seven hours of walking around in the shopping center. Kill me now). So if you don't see an update for this until Monday, don't be too surprised. Really sorry, but I doubt I'll have the time or energy to get much more writing done till then.

But I hope you liked the chapter, and please leave a review on your thoughts.(:


	15. Mirror Image

**A/N:** Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving weekend. I once again slept the day away, which is why this chapter is coming out so late.(x Anyway, thank you to **Takei Daloui** , **jy24** , and **Lena-luvs-cats** for being amazing and reviewing!(:

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Okay, I admit it, I haven't exactly invested my time in impersonating Hoshino so that I can claim rights to this fandom. So sorry! :(

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of January 17th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"Quick!" Lenalee turned to Miranda with a shout, "Run!"

Miranda didn't bother to protest once she witnessed the Akuma peeling away their human skin with a sickening snap. With a terrified shriek, she turned and fled down the street, sobbing once more, and Allen and Lenalee were able to confidently activate their Innocence and turn their back on her once she disappeared from view. No words were required between the Exorcist duo as they split up, each luring a different Akuma their way.

Once Allen reached an empty alleyway, he whirled around, Crown Clown flaring about him as he faced his Level 2 opponent, his expression pulling into a grimace as he observed the grotesque creature resembling a clown, just like the ones he vaguely remembered from the circus.

"An Exorcist?" the Akuma giggled maniacally, gazing at Allen with a twisted sense of awe. "I've never come across an _Exorcist_ before!"

"It would explain why you're still alive," Allen sneered, readying his claw.

The Level 2's grin widened into something inhuman. "I am Pierrot! Can you hear my heart? I think I'm excited!" He then began to chant, "Exorcist! Exorcist! _EXORCIST_! _Eeeuuu_ … _Urrrrr_ … _Rhhhhh_!" The Akuma released odd keying noises from the back of its throat, trembling and shivering as if in excitement, its expression pulling and distorting with madness.

Allen eyed it tensely. His memories of the Level 3 were a mere distance blur of terror from seven years prior. The only thing he could clearly compare this Akuma to were the Level 1s he'd occasionally fought against. _I can see it differentiates from a Level 1 for more than just power and appearance. It can feel…_ emotions _. He's getting excited from battle, and the condition of the soul that's imbedded inside it… has deteriorated._

The wide grin from Pierrot abruptly dropped, its expression withdrawn as sweat began to gather along its forehead. "Uhhhhhhh. Urrrrrrrr." The keying noises picked up once again before its features warped into a frightening appearance. "I want to kill," it hissed, stepping closer, "I want to kill. I want to kill. I want to kill. _I want to kill_. _I WANT TO KILL_!"

" _HYAH-HYAH-HYAH-HYAH-HYAH-HYAH_!" Pierrot screeched as it finally launched forward.

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Ugh…" Allen groaned, coughing and hacking as he choked on the dust permeating the air. The alleyway was now in crumbling pieces, the force of Dark Matter and Innocence clashing having caused a shockwave, but fortunately for Allen, his cloak had prevented him from receiving any hazardous injuries. From his peripherals, the white-haired boy took note of the Level 2 already rising to his feet, and swiftly snatched a chunk of concrete, launching it right at Pierrot. Jumping to his feet, he rapidly sped towards it, knowing a single attack from Crown Clown would be more than enough. " _Cross Grave_!"

But all that met his attack were more slabs of asphalt. Allen instantly pivoted on his feet, and once more attacked. " _Cross Grave_!" And with a prompt slash, the Akuma was torn in two. _Finall—wait. That… that wasn't the Akuma…_

"Over here! Over here!" Pierrot's voice squealed behind him, and Allen swiveled around, gazing with horrified eyes at the inverted version of himself, standing right before him. Leaning closer to him, Pierrot sneered at him with Allen's own face. "How do you like this~?" And quite abruptly, hacked at him with claws similar to his own.

Luckily, his cloak reacted and took most of the brunt, apart from the single claw that tore into the side of his cheek.

Allen stumbled back with a flinch. " _Me_ …?" His wide eyes flitted between the fake-Allen and the Pierrot that he'd torn to pieces only moments ago. But the Akuma that he thought he'd destroyed was quickly crumbling to mere dust, while the fake-Allen remained.

"Heh heh heh heh," Pierrot grinned menacingly, taking a step closer. Allen felt sick as he watched the Akuma distort his own face into something sinister and cold-blooded. "Your power…" Pierrot teetered as he leaned down and smiled at him, "You underestimated me, didn't you? I'm a Level 2 Akuma. I'm not like the ball-shaped ones. I have unique abilities… I'm an evolved Akuma and _this_ is _my_ ability." Pierrot gestured to the mirror-image of Allen he possessed. "And now, _I'm going to kill you_!"

" _AHH_!" Allen shouted, attempting to dodge being stabbed by his own claw, right before Pierrot instead slammed him away with a resounding boom. " _Crown Belt_!" Allen used the white strands of his Innocence to halt his decent, but even so, he'd hurtled through quite the number of brick walls. "That's _it_!" Allen growled as he stumbled to his feet, wincing from the broken rib or two that the blow had caused him, causing his breath to hitch. But it didn't deter him in the least. "I'm going to _slaughter_ that thing!"

"Allen!" a familiar voice cried.

"Eh?" Allen swiveled his head over, and followed the sound of his name to Miranda, who was hunched over beside a building across the street. "Miranda! You need to get out of here!"

"I c-can't," the older woman whimpered, nodding her head over a stray chunk of concrete that was crushing her leg. Cursing furiously, Allen ignored the pain in his ribcage and immediately raced over. Crouching by the frightened woman, Allen leaned over and shoved away the slab of rock. "Got you~!"

Allen could only gasp before Pierrot (whom had been disguised as Miranda; he was such an idiot!) was crushing his body to the ground. The Level 2 cackled with glee. "I'm going to kill you now!"

"In your dreams," Allen spat, momentarily chocking on the blood gathering in his mouth, before shouting, " _Crown Belt_!"

Pierrot was too close to get away this time, and with a nauseating snap, white strands wrapped around the Akuma and sliced it to pieces.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you guys hadn't already made the connection, that _was_ the Akuma Allen originally fought in Mater. Sorry, I was too lazy to come up with my own Akuma, and I couldn't recall what the abilities of the Akuma that originally invaded the Rewinding Town were. By the way, I'm probably not going to do the fight scene with Lenalee. This isn't even supposed to be an action story, so that's probably the last fight scene you'll seeing for a while. :p

Either way, I hope it turned out decent. Let me know your thoughts in a review.(:


	16. Nostalgia

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm really sorry for being absent all of this week. School has been pretty hectic, and I haven't had much time to properly sit down and write this chapter. And I can't guarantee my schedule will be any less hectic these next two weeks. Next week, I have to go to rehearsals for our concert performance, and the week after that is finals week. Ah! The stress! D:

Anyway, thank you very much to **Takei Daloui** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , and **Manu259** for all being absolutely precious and reviewing!(: Love you guys! And please enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** No.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Afternoon of January 20th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen almost jumped in surprise, when Timothy's familiar voice piped up right behind him. "Whatcha doing?" the seven-year-old demanded, leaning around him and peeking at the paperwork he was filling out, nose wrinkling with distaste. "Is that homework? Ugh, that looks worse than the crap Emilia's always dumping on me!" Timothy exclaimed, sticking his tongue out in a gagging motion.

"No," Allen huffed. "For your information, we don't actually have that much homework since we focus more on training; _you_ have so much, because you suck at maths. This is a mandatory report I have to fill out for the mission Lenalee and I went on." Under his breath, Allen muttered scathingly, "Though it'll probably only end up underneath Komui's monstrous mountains of paperwork."

"That's right!" Timothy finally backed up with a snap of his fingers. "You two got back earlier this morning! So how was it?! Did you fight any Akuma? Find any Innocence? Oooh, I bet you asked Lenalee to be your girlfriend! You did, didn't you? _Didn't you_?" Timothy snickered, as he continued to poke fun at him.

Allen released a longsuffering sigh, though if his face had turned slightly red, he would never admit it. "Timothy, would you shut your trap already! I need to get this done and submitted, otherwise I'm going to be late for work," Allen grumbled, leaning down to scribble down his report faster as horrifying thoughts of the debts piling up on his nightstand continued to mock him. He was just lucky he hadn't been fired after notifying his employer that he would be absent for the next week. Fortunately for him, the owner was old enough to have supported the Black Order during its time of war, so he'd been supportive of Allen's position as an Exorcist.

Too focused on filling out the last sections of his report, Allen hardly noticed the rapid knocking on their door. But suddenly, Timothy was calling, "Allen! Your other girlfriend's here!"

Spluttering, Allen slammed his pen down with an irritated scowl while grumbling under his breath, " _Other girlfriend_?!" Reluctantly rising to his feet, Allen made his way over the doorway, eyes widening as he eyed the short, perky girl he'd met almost two weeks. "Road? What are you doing here?"

"Yay! You remembered me!" Road cheered with a clasp of her hands. "I told you I would catch up with you, didn't I? But then you disappeared, and I heard you were on a mission. But now you're back, so let's go!" Without warning, the exuberant girl snatched him by the arm and dragged him out of his room. "Come on!"

"O-okay," Allen stammered, feeling just as bewildered as the first time he'd met her while stumbling after her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Lenalee~," Timothy called after them, a grin nearly splitting his face.

 _Not helping_ , Allen groused.

"Who's Lenalee? Is she that pretty Exorcist girl?" Road wondered, tugging him inside the elevator with a skip to her step, and then pressing the button for ground level. "Why wouldn't he tell her?"

"Um, yes," Allen answered her first set of questions, before explaining, "Timothy was just being a brat is all. Don't worry about it. But uh, where are we going?"

"Who knows?" Road shrugged, though her enthusiasm hadn't wavered in the least. "I thought we could decide together."

And his bewilderment continued to increase. He'd only bumped into the girl one time, but already she seemed eager to become best friends with him. "I really don't have a clue. Though I really can't stick around for long," Allen smiled apologetically. "I need to be down for work in an hour."

"Oh, _really_?" Road turned to him eager and curious. "Where do you work?"

"I work at Golden Haven, down by the town square. I'm a waiter there," Allen replied.

"Perfect!" Road nodded, tossing him a grin. "We can stroll around town before you have to go to work! How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Allen nodded with a tentative smile. And though he was uncertain, it soon became clear that Road was just trying to be friendly. And it was easy reciprocating her friendship when she was so easy-going and talkative. Conversation was easy with her, and Allen hardly noticed the time quickly passing by.

"I'm studying to be a Chemist," she replied to his question of which field of science she was currently in. "In fact," Road suddenly exclaimed, turning to him and tugging the sleeve of his Exorcist coat, "I helped make this! This year, we've been studying how to develop different synthetic fibers, and when we heard that a new Exorcist was coming, our class was assigned to make a new uniform. Of course, Johnny could probably take the majority of the credit, but I did a lot as well."

"That's… incredible," Allen replied, clearly impressed. The girl was around his age, maybe even a bit younger, and he doubted he would even know where to start on making such a durable uniform. Truthfully, it might've of not impressed him as much when he'd first met her, but after battling a vicious Akuma, it had come as a surprise when he noticed his coat to be fully intact.

"Thanks!" Road beamed. "And how about you? How have the other Exorcist been treating you?"

"Ah, it's been interesting, to say the least," Allen shrugged, lips pursed. "They're all their own kind of crazy, and it's still weird getting used to their odd habits. For example, in our HWA class, Bookman and Lavi are always arguing, and then Bookman always ends up beating him up. My education up until now has been pretty unorthodox, but I'm pretty sure that's not how established education systems are supposed to work…"

"Nah, that's normal!" Road giggled. "You see, Bookman is Lavi's guardian. They're both from the Bookmen Clan."

"Bookmen Clan?" Allen tilted his head, trying to recall where he'd heard of them. "Wait. Aren't they supposed to record history or something? I thought they only showed up during times of war…" _Like the last one_ , went unsaid.

Road nodded. "Yes, they showed up about two years ago, about month after I'd been accepted here." Here, she grumbled, "Though I don't know why. It's not like we plan on going to war any time soon."

Allen blinked at her, perplexed. "Well, _yeah_. I mean, we wouldn't, unless the Millenium Earl broke the treaty."

"Err, right," Road nodded, her expression slightly off. Allen shrugged it off.

"Which, even if they suspect he will," Allen continued thoughtfully, "Wouldn't it make more sense to observe the opposing side?"

Road shrugged. "Well, they usually like to observe the side they think has the most chance of winning. Either way, there hasn't been an actual cause of war yet, so it's probably easier to hang around here, where they can simply blend in as Exorcists."

"Huh, well I guess their weird relationship makes sense now," Allen huffed. It was then, that he thought to check his watch. "Aw crud! I'm going to be late! Sorry, it was great hanging out with you Road, but I've got to go!"

Allen rushed off and didn't see her sad smile as she waved at him. "Bye, Allen…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Heh, I love Road's character. But don't think I forgot about Lenalee!(; Review please!(:


	17. Forbidden

**A/N:** I quickly whipped up this chapter for you while I still had the chance, so I hope you appreciate it.(: And thank you so much to **Takei Daloui** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Manu259** , and **jy24** for reviewing so quickly and wonderfully! I enjoyed reading your responses!(: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Still no!

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of January 22nd, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"But you see, it's like this," Alma was saying on their way down to the dining hall for breakfast. "I could trick Yuu into trying it out, but then have him deny it ever happened _or_ I could force him to do it, but then he might not enjoy it properly! Allen, what should I _do_?"

It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his amused smile at bay. Tossing him an odd glance, Allen shook his head and replied, "Alma, I love mayonnaise as much as the next guy, but I _don't_ think tricking or forcing Kanda into trying it out would even remotely change a thing. The guy's already hard to please as it is. Just let him stick to that damn soba he eats every day."

"But don't you _see_ , Allen?!" Alma dramatically tossed his hands in the air as he exclaimed, "I'm trying to save Yuu from _himself_!"

"You've known him longer than I have," Allen couldn't help but snort. "By now, shouldn't you have accepted the fact that he's completely impossible?"

" _No_ _way_!" Alma stubbornly refused. "Trust me, I've pushed and kicked my way through Yuu's hard shell multiple times! And I certainly won't give up on him when it comes to the delicacy that is mayonnaise!"

Allen huffed, "Suit yourself." It was then that they finally arrived to the cafeteria, other students sparsely sitting at random tables. The only person he recognized was the lanky redhead. "Hey," the white-haired boy turned to Alma, "Who's the girl sitting with Lavi?"

"Huh? Oh!" Alma's grin turned sly. "That's Cho—"

But it was at that precise moment that the brunette girl turned, accidentally making eye-contact with Allen. And in a flash, his cursed eye whirred into motion.

"What the—Allen?! What's wrong with your eye?!" But Alma's demands went unanswered. Rapidly, the older girl had launched up and ran, snatching Allen by the arm and dragging him out of the cafeteria, ignoring the protests of Alma and Lavi. Allen allowed her to haul him out, his mind racing with questions they made their way out into the empty halls.

And once they come to halt, Allen demanded with a hiss, "Sachiko! What are you _doing_ here?!"

The Akuma-girl's expression crumpled beneath his glare, as she stammered, "T-this is where General Cross sent once he modified me. He wanted me to keep tabs on the going-ons…" Allen could only gaze at her with incredulous features, and she pleaded, "Please, you can't tell the others about me! They'll kill me if they find out, modified _or_ not…"

Allen's expression instantly softened. "Right, of course not. How are you holding up?"

Throwing a cautious glance around and making sure they were still alone, Sachiko lifted the shirt of her uniform slightly, revealing the shard of Innocence imbedded into her hip, the skin around it cracked, black veins spreading outward as if it were diseased. "It's been holding up alright, cho~. The burning sensation hasn't increased in the slightest, though it hasn't lessened either…"

Allen frowned. "You sure this is the best method? The skin around it is crumbling and falling apart."

"Yes," she nodded rapidly. "Cross said that if he were to use spells it would be a lot less painful, but it also wouldn't last, and I would give into my natural instincts sooner rather than later. This was the most permanent solution he could find, cho~."

"Alright," Allen sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Still, I don't like this…" His eyes narrowed. "And what _is_ your relationship with Lavi?"

The brunette fiddled with the ends of her shirt as she tugged it down, shame written all over her features. "I… I _really_ like him, cho~."

" _Sachiko_!" Allen hissed.

She abruptly turned her head to him, a glare of her own in place. "It's Chomesuke now! Don't call me that, cho~."

Allen lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. "Oh, was that also Lavi's doing?" Her cheeks turned red, and that was answer enough. "This really isn't a good idea," Allen finally said, "Not only are _you_ a modified _Akuma_ , but _he's_ also a _Bookman_. He definitely shouldn't be getting involved. And neither should you. You're _both_ going to end up hurt…"

" _Please_ ," Chomesuke begged, "Just… No one has made me feel this _human_ since… Just, please."

As she said this, Allen couldn't help but glance up at the writhing soul chained to her, not only caged by Dark Matter, but also held down by Innocence. Two opposing forces constantly fighting for control. And then, he observed her pleading expression, slowly crumbling the longer he took to answer. He caved. "Okay, fine…"

"Yes! Thank you!" Chomesuke squealed, tugging him into a hug in her excitement. "Thank you so much!"

Allen padded her back with a sigh, simultaneously forcing his eye to deactivate. It would be a pain doing so around her presence, especially because he could already feel the ache forming around his left eye, but he'd manage it. "Alright, come on, I'm getting hungry," Allen pulled back, heading back to into the dining hall, Chomesuke happily skipping by his side.

"What was _that_ all about?" Lavi demanded, as he and Alma turned to them, the both of them standing near the entrance.

Without a care in the world, Chomesuke bounced up to him, pecking him on cheek. "Oh, nothing, cho~. But I hear that you've been picking on Allen, Lavi! He's practically like my little brother, so you better behave yourself, cho~!"

"Eh?! I did not! Wait, what do you mean, "little brother"?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Lavi x Chomesuke is one of my OTPs, and I just _had_ to include it! :D It's nothing that will be major in the story, more background than anything else, but I just wanted it to be there~. :3 Haha, hope I didn't disappoint with Lenalee's absence, but don't worry, according to my outline, she should appearing next chapter. Please review!^-^


	18. Fortune Cookie

**A/N:** I wrote this during my lunch break at school, so you're welcome.(x Thank you to **Manu259** , **Guest** , **chaosoulg** , and **Takei Daloui** for reviewing! Appreciate it!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Too busy with real life to create some elaborate plan in which I spirit away the rights to **D. Gray-Man**.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon** **of January 22nd, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"So, little bro, how have you settled in?" Chomesuke asked with grin, an arm tossed around him as they walked through the crowded halls. The school day had just ended, and Lavi had been quite put-out when she'd run over to the training grounds just to drag Allen away, rather than himself.

Allen shrugged and rubbed at his aching left eye. "I think I've lost count of the number of times I've been asked that. But to sum it up, classes are okay, my roommate is a brat, and everyone around me is utterly insane. But on the bright side, I get a lot of tips as a waiter, so I'm still going strong when it comes to paying Master's debts."

Chomesuke snorted. "He's _still_ making you do that? That bites! But in all seriousness, have you really not made nice with the other Exorcists?"

"I can get along with them just fine," he huffed as they finally exited the school and began heading for the dorms. "It's just taken me a while to get used to their oddness. For example, did you know that if Kanda eats anything other than soba for lunch, he'll get really irritated and completely slaughter us during training? It's like his comfort food, but _every_ day! Lenalee is the only normal one so far, but that's because I'm pretty sure Komui automatically soaked up all of the insanity. And for a while there, I thought Mei-Ling was alright; she's just really nice, you know? But once she got comfortable with me, she started making ridiculous predictions about me just to freak me out. And the worst part? They all came true! She's like a walking, talking fortune cookie!"

The brunette clasped her hands atop her mouth, trying and failing to smother her laughter. "I wasn't trying to be funny," Allen grumbled beneath his breath, and when he turned his gaze away, he added, " _And_ , speak of the devil…"

Exiting the main entrance of the dorms was Mei-Ling, another girl in tow. Going by her lab coat, she was clearly one of the many science students—probably one of the higher-level ones that usually assisted Mei-Ling with studying and improving her visions.

"Hey there, Allen, Chomesuke!" Mei-Ling called with a cheerful smile. The small, Chinese girl momentarily gazed at the crystal ball in her hands and declared, "Oh, Allen, you might want to watch out. A certain man will soon be out for your blood, but at the very least, you shall find love on the next road you walk on!"

Allen threw an amused Chomesuke a pointed glare, as if saying, "I told you so." He then sighed and replied with a deadpan expression, "Gee, thanks Mei-Ling."

She beamed. "Always happy to help!"

Allen rolled his eyes and for the sake of politeness, asked, "Who's your friend."

"Oh!" Turning to the older girl, Mei-Ling said, "Lou Fa, this is one of my new classmates, Allen. Allen, this is my friend Lou Fa. She's due to graduate soon and will be joining the Science Division over at HQ."

"Pleasure," Allen nodded at the petite girl. For some reason, the girl had turned an alarming shade of red, her fingers nervously twirling through the curly hair pulled into two pigtails beneath her ears.

"H-hello," Lou Fa stammered in a barely audible voice, avoiding eye-contact.

"Uhh, right," Allen finally broke the awkward silence. "I have to go get ready for work, so I'll see you guys later." He then quickly made his escape.

* * *

"Allen! Wait up!"

Said boy came to a halt and spun around, relieved to see that it was Lenalee heading his way. As far as the white-haired teen was concerned, Lenalee was the most enjoyable company he'd found thus far. Even Chomesuke, who he'd known beforehand, got irritating with her relentless teasing.

"Where are you off to, Lenalee?" he asked her pleasantly, once she caught up, and they continued walking side-by-side on the path leading into the heart of the town.

"There's an emergency over at HQ," she huffed, and by her exasperated expression, Allen could predict that it probably wasn't much of an emergency. This proved to be true once she elaborated, "Brother was trying to build another one of those idiotic robots. Unfortunately, the prototype went haywire and escaped. They had to search for it all of last night, until this morning when they could hear Jerry screaming in distraught. Apparently, it found its way into the food storage room and destroyed everything. Fortunately, they have another shipment coming in tonight, but if the Science Division doesn't have a cup of coffee in the next hour, they're bound to drop dead."

Allen shook his head, feeling grateful that they didn't need to reside in Headquarters. "Of course. So I'm guessing that's where you come in?"

"Yep!" Lenalee nodded. "Reever called me up just now and practically begged me to buy a couple dozen pounds coffee. Those guys live off that stuff. Anyway, you're heading to work, right? How's that going for you?"

"Pretty well, actually," Allen smiled at her, "My co-workers are pretty easy-going, and my boss already respects me just because he knows about my position as an Exorcist, which certainly helped considering we disappeared for the whole week. Speaking of which, how's Miranda holding up?"

"As well as she can," Lenalee replied, hands clasped together behind her back as she turned to face him, walking backwards. "She's currently staying at Headquarters, and they're trying to ease her into the idea of being an Exorcist. Her mental health was so out of sorts though, that they had to hire a therapist. They also pulled Tina from her position at the North American Branch. You haven't met her, but she's an Exorcist around Miranda's age, and they figured that having a friendly face who could better relate to her position as an Exorcist would help out. I'll probably be visiting her once I revive the Science Division from their stupor."

They shared a laugh, and Allen said, "Well, send her my regards while you're there. But listen, my shift starts in five, so I should get going. But it was nice talking to one of the few sane people around here."

With a chuckle, Lenalee huffed and said, "No kidding! I'm really glad you came here, Allen. Let's hang out soon, yeah?"

"Yeah, just be sure not to tell Komui," Allen snorted.

* * *

 **A/N:** I promise Allen doesn't have a harem. I mean, I know there's Lenalee, Road, and now Lou Fa, but it's not that type of story! Just wanted to make that clear.

Also, last time Mei-Ling popped up, I got some criticism because I didn't write her in character. I know she was like a sweet, perfect angel in the anime, but she's still a kid and surrounded by idiots like Lavi and Daisya. I gave her some spunk, so even if anyone complains, I won't be changing anything. Sorry, not sorry.

Look forward to more Allen and Lenalee in the next chapter!(: Please review~!


	19. Killer Eyes

**A/N:** I'm _exhausted._ I feel like I'm about to drop dead. This week's been intense, and that will be nothing compared to next week. So yes, it did take me two days to write this chapter. I don't know if I'll have the energy to write another one; I feel like I'm about to crash and burn. Anyway, thanks to **Manu259** , **Storm VII** , **jy24** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **Takei Daloui** for supporting this story and reviewing! Probably wouldn't be updating if it weren't for you lovely people. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** _No._

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Evening of February 5th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"Would you like anything else, sir?" Allen inquired politely as he stacked the dirty plates and cups atop his platter.

"You ask me this every time Allen, but the answer is still no," the older teen chuckled, his warm, bronze eyes kind as he smiled at him in thanks. "And haven't I already told you? Call me Oliver."

According to the other workers, Oliver Price was part of a wealthy family in town, who always partook in his routine without fault. Every week, twice a week, he would come in for a late dinner, always dressed semi-formal, wavy, dark hair pulled into his usual ponytail. Allen had been assigned as his waiter for the past two weeks, since he'd returned from his mission.

"But I'm sure you understand that's inappropriate," Allen replied with an easy smile, straightening up as he finished picking up the dirty cutlery. "I'd rather not lose my job."

"Of course," Oliver nodded graciously. He then grinned. "But I'll hurry. I know your shift must be over by now."

"There's no rush," Allen shrugged, though in truth, he wanted to get going. He'd promised Lenalee to meet up with her at the Library at 7:30 (half an hour after the end of his shift, which had ended five minutes ago).

"No need to lie." Oliver stood and grabbed his coat, taking a moment to place the bill and an additional tip atop the pristine tablecloth. "I'll be on my way. As always, I appreciate the great service, Allen."

"Thank you," Allen said gratefully, and then hurried to clean everything up, snatching up his tip and then ducking into the backroom to get changed.

Once he finally left, he hurried through the darkening streets. He would have just enough time to stop by his room in order to grab his school bag and then head for the library. Despite taking the job on the whim, Bookman took the class he taught them very seriously. Apparently, the old man couldn't bear it if he had to teach a whole bunch of rowdy teenagers without at least cramming some information into their head. Probably his pride as a Bookman. In any case, the old man had decided to have an exam the following day, and any and all failures would be forced to take remedial classes with someone who could afford to waste their time on them (Bookman's words).

And it was about two minutes before their meeting time that Allen was hurrying through the campus grounds, scratching the back of his head and wondering where on earth the library was. "Oh no," he muttered in despair, shoulders slumping. "I should've seen this coming… It's a wonder I even make to work on time…"

"Allen! Are you alright?"

In quick succession, Allen spun around with a relieved grin. "Lenalee! Thank God you found me! I thought I was going to end up lost and wandering around this campus for the rest of eternity!"

Lenalee jogged over to his side, and quirked an eyebrow once she came to a halt. "Um, are you sure you're not just exaggerating, Allen? I know you said you have no sense of direction and that you easily got lost, but the library is right there." Here, she pointed to the farthest building on their right.

Allen blinked, and then frowned, grumbling under his breath, "They all look the same…"

Lenalee burst into a short laugh. "How do you even make it to class?" she giggled.

"Well, the cafeteria's the one place I can usually find," Allen admitted with sheepish smile as they simultaneously began heading for the library. "From there, I just follow the rest of you around to get to our classes."

"Of course you can find the cafeteria," Lenalee huffed, "Between you and Alma, you'll soon be eating us out of house and home!"

"Heh, s'not like we can help it," Allen rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining. The food is great!"

"Then you should definitely try some of Jerry's cooking over at HQ. He is _amazing_!" Lenalee gushed. "And he makes the best chocolate cake!"

Allen grinned. "That's definitely something I'd like to try!" They were entering the library just as he said this, but before Lenalee could reply, a loud squelch burst beneath their feet. "Eh?"

They both glanced down, eyes widening at the large puddles of water running over the tiled floor. Their gaze eventually landed on the heap of wet books scattered in sad, soggy piles. And eventually, onto the girl sitting on her knees and picking up the mess.

"Road! What happened?" Allen demanded, rushing over to her side.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked, picking up the book at her feet and cautiously stepping over to kneel by her side.

Road stiffened and kept her head ducked down, hands shaking. But it wasn't from fear or shame. She was _angry_. Allen could practically feel it pulsating from her as she finally glanced up at him, violet eyes seething. "I'm _fine_ ," she spat to no one in particular, hands clenched around the soggy book in her hands.

Lenalee tentatively placed a hand her shoulder, observing her with concerned eyes. "Who did this?" Road didn't reply. But she didn't need to. Lenalee tilted her head back up, gaze landing on the group of giggling girls at a nearby table. The occasional sneer they threw in Road's direction was explanation enough. Lenalee narrowed her eyes, slowly rising to her feet. "I'll be right back," she murmured.

Too focused on Road's sad state, Allen didn't take much notice as he helped her pick up her books. "Road—"

" _Don't_ ," Road hissed with a final tone, avoiding eye-contact. Allen frowned, gazing sadly at her. But Road wasn't finished. "Don't _pity_ me. Don't _think_ I can't defend myself. If I did, those girls would be _dead_. I have better things to do than deal with _their_ kind."

Allen was speechless. Road was so cheerful and fun to talk to, it had never even occurred to him that she might have these sorts of problems. That she might be _friendless_. That she might be _bitter_. After getting to know her, the idea was so inconceivable. But here she was, alone and kneeling in a puddle of water.

"But they'll get what's coming to them," she whispered so softly, he thought he might've imagined it. But he knew he couldn't have. The rage and absolute loathing was an aura that cloaked and encompassed her being. Allen shuddered; despite her miniature appearance, something within him wanted to recoil with fear.

He shook the thought aside. This was _Road_ ; friendly and cheerful (if a bit odd) Road. She had every right to be angry.

"I don't think they'll be bothering you any longer." Lenalee had suddenly appeared back by their side, and with narrowed eyes, Allen glanced back to the table of girls. They were now hushed and a bit pale, completely avoiding glancing in their direction.

Road momentarily frowned, seemingly ready to protest, but then quieted. "Thanks," she muttered. Observing her, Allen had a feeling that she wasn't quite satisfied.

* * *

 **A/N:** Surprised by Lenalee and Road's interaction? I thought it'd be dumb and cliche for them to hate each other because of Allen. Not that they'll be best friends or anything. I don't know. I'm too tired to think any further on it, so just tell me your thoughts. Review!


	20. Clumsy Confessions

**A/N:** I AM FREE! I'M DONE WITH CONCERTS AND FINALS AND SCHOOL! WHOOO!

Haha, okay, I'm just done for the semester, but it's such a relief! :D Especially because I'm taking a break next semester, and taking three classes instead of six. Thank God! But yay! More time for writing and working on my stories! :D And thank you very much to **jy24** , **Manu259** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , **TykkiMikk** , and **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** for being awesome and reviewing! And I'm so sorry that I was gone for so long! But thanks for being awesome, and I hope you've stuck around to enjoy this new chapter! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** My plans for world domination have not been completed yet, so it's a work in progress! For now, I do not own!

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Noon** **of February 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"You, my friend," Daisya suddenly exclaimed, throwing an arm around him, "Are one lucky bastard!"

"Excuse me?" Allen deadpanned as he turned to look at him, simultaneously closing the door of his locker with a vibrating slam.

"How do you do it?" Daisya continued without an explanation. "I've been here for six years, and sure I've had a bit of luck myself, but _you_ ; you've only been around here for a month, and already you've got Lenalee, Road, Lou Fa, _and_ Chomesuke wrapped around your fingers. Care to share your methods?"

Allen's expression remained unimpressed as he began to head for the cafeteria. "What the hell are you going on about Daisya? They're just my friends—well, except for Lou Fa. I don't really see her that often, and when I do, she kind of gets really red and scurries off."

Daisya tossed his hands up in the air in a silent exclamation. "But that's exactly what I'm talking about! They're all practically head over heels for you! … Well, except Chomesuke; she's still got it bad for Lavi, God knows _why_. _Anyway_ —"

"Wait," Allen spun to a halt, and observed him with an odd gaze. "They're "head over heels" for me? Okay, I'm not stupid, that would make sense for Lou Fa; she can barely speak around me, but _Lenalee_ and _Road_?"

Daisya snorted and crossed his arms, and it appeared that it was now his turn to seem unimpressed. "Are you really that oblivious?" And in response to Allen's irritated glare, he simply shook his head and muttered, "Never mind, don't answer that… But how can you not know? Hardly anyone knew of Road's existence until she started pinning after you, suddenly popping up everywhere and demanding where you were. And hell, Lenalee's nice, but she's not _that_ nice! She gets all weird and giggly with Mei-Ling whenever you come up in conversation."

Allen ignored the reddening of his cheeks. "A-are you _sure_ , Daisya? You're not messing with me, are you?"

Daisya huffed and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be asking for your advice if I was, dumbass," the older teen scoffed. A sly grin suddenly spread across his face. "Now the question is, who do you go after; Lenalee? Road? Or maybe _both_ —ow! Sheesh, I was just joking," Daisya rubbed his throbbing arm, where Allen had slugged him across.

"Then don't say such idiotic things," Allen grumbled, continuing his trek towards the cafeteria.

"Whatever man," Daisya shook his head and then nudge him with his elbow. "Speak of the devil. Good luck!"

Daisya sauntered off, and not long after, Lenalee took his place beside him. "Hello Allen!" she greeted him, enthusiastic as always.

It was like Daisya had gone in and untapped all the previous filters in Allen's head, because he was suddenly taking note of things he hadn't thought to before. Like the fact that Lenalee was always happy and enthusiastic to talk to him no matter the occasion, whereas she could be just as happy, but also just as grumpy and irritable and scolding when it came to the others. A small burst of pride and happiness swelled in his chest.

"Ah, hello Lenalee," he belatedly replied, and then smiled sheepishly.

"Something on your mind, Al? You seem a bit distracted…" Lenalee trailed off and curiously tilted her head in that cute way of her's.

"Um," Allen shook his head. "Just some things Daisya said…"

Because if Daisya was right about Lenalee like him more than in just a platonic way, was he right about Road as well? Allen frowned, hands clenching nervously as he wondered about the petite girl; he genuinely like her, and if Lenalee weren't in the picture, he could see himself liking her in more than just a friendly way. But Lenalee was, and it made him worry about Road. He'd spent some time with her yesterday, worried about her after the disaster in the library, and it had revealed to Allen just how unstable Road was. He wanted to grow closer to Lenalee, but would it make Road feel abandoned? Could he still be friends with Road after that…?

"Hey!"

Allen stumbled to a halt, and glanced up to see Lenalee standing before him, hands on her hips and gaze stern. "Allen, what's the matter? You look like you're going to be sick!"

Nervously, Allen licked his lips and gulped. Lenalee had been the one person he'd been able to confide in since his arrival. He could trust her now, right…?

"Come on, Allen," Lenalee urged him with a small, encouraging smile. "You've trusted me up until now. What's going on?"

Well that settled it. A little more confidently, Allen straightened up and gazed at her. She prompted him with a small nod, and so, he asked her, "Lenalee, you like me, right?"

She lit up like a tomato. It was kind of cute. "I, well—yes, but um—"

"Good," Allen nodded with a relieved smile. "I like you too. Now, I really need to talk to you, let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N:** That was so unorthodox and anti-climatic but I am currently too happy to care! And don't worry, I won't be skipping anything! The next chapter will pick up right where we just left off! :D

And if you're wondering what's got me in such a good mood (other than the end of this school semester), it's the fact that my wonderful reader, **Takei Daloui** , let me know this morning of the continuation of the anime for **D. Gray-Man**! I AM SO EXCITED! I SAW THE PREVIEW AND THE ANIMATION IS BEAUTIFUL! AHH!

Go look up "D. Gray-Man 2016" on YouTube, and spread the word and love! Whoo! :D Review and let me know your thoughts!


	21. Hush Hush

**A/N:** Yay for another chapter! :D Thank you to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Storm VII** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , and **Takei Daloui** for being wonderful and amazing and reviewing! :D I love you! Now please enjoy! n_n

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own~!

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Noon** **of February 8th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

The white-haired teen swiftly took a hold of her hand and tugged her away from the busy corridors and out onto the campus grounds.

"Wait! Allen, what's going on?" Lenalee tugged him to a stop near the entrance of the main building. Her face was still a bit red, but her curiosity now outweighed her embarrassment. "Well?"

Allen paused, and then shrugged sheepishly, "I guess here seems a good place as any." With that, he plopped down on the steps leading up to the entrance, and fortunately, Lenalee joined him, eyeing him curiously. "Sorry about that," Allen said, smiling at her, "Didn't mean to just drag you out, but I need your help. I'm worried about Road."

Her eyebrows rose, and she asked, "Wait. You made me confess that I like you so that I could help you with Road? I'm sorry Allen, but you are terrible at this."

Allen's eyes widened, and his cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "Um, wow, that is not how I meant to come across at all, Lenalee! I am so sorry! I've just been worried about Road, and then Daisya comes along with rumors about you liking me, which made me happy, because I like you too, but then he brought up the fact that Road might also like me too, which worried me, because she's already so unstable and how upset do you think she'll be if she knows I like you, and—"

"Whoa there!" Lenalee interrupted him, placing her hands atop his shoulders and bringing his babbling to halt. "It's okay Allen, I was just teasing you. And quit it with the word vomit; I can understand you much better when you take breaths in between your sentences." She smiled sweetly at him. "And I think it's very nice that you want to help Road. I was talking with her the other night, after you left the library. She's just been having a bit of trouble with the other students, and she's feeling very homesick. In fact, I think there's someone back home that she cares very much about, if you know what I mean," Lenalee giggled.

He gaped at her for a moment, before smiling in relief. "Really, how do you know?"

"Woman's intuition!" she declared. "Actually, I think that's why she got attached to you of all people. She says you remind her a little of him. Mentioned that when she found you in the hallway, you appeared as lost _he_ gets whenever they're somewhere crowded. You should have listened to her talk about him; she got all animated! It was really cute!"

"That's a relief," Allen sighed, slumping forward and resting his head against her shoulder. "But really, I'm sorry if that was little too straight forward. I've never actually done anything like this before…"

He could feel her laughter as her shoulders shook. "Yes, I noticed. But come on, you've never really liked a girl before?"

"Well, um," his face grew red once more, "No, not really. With Cross' constant traveling, it's not like I ever paused to look at any. But then I came here, and met you, and you were all pretty and nice and—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Lenalee interrupted, her cheeks turning pink. "But… you do know we can't tell anyone else about this, right? Komui would _slaughter_ you!"

Allen cringed and pulled away. "Please don't remind me! No offense Lenalee, but your brother's kind of a nightmare…"

"You don't need to tell me twice," Lenalee shook her head with a small laugh. "I love him very much, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so overbearing."

" _Sometimes_?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with him. "Don't push it!" The broke into a small laugh, and she then said, "But really, Allen, I'm not joking. I mean, thankfully Brother lives up in Headquarters and he's so busy avoiding paperwork and trying to built his inventions while evading Reever who constantly nags at him _about_ doing paperwork, that he comes down to visit me about once a week. He'd probably try more often but Reever grounded him."

"What is he, his mother?" Allen snorted.

Lenalee chuckled. "Basically. It probably helps that I visit him myself though, so he's not as tempted to escape. But hey, as long as you stay far away from the girl's dormitory, and we avoid each other on Saturdays, I think we could make this work!"

Allen smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy. "Really? You think?"

"Yes!" Lenalee nodded, grinning widely. "I want to go on a date! I've never been on one of those before…" she smiled sheepishly.

Before he could lose his confidence, Allen took her hand in his. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

 **A/N:** Squeeeeeeeee! Aren't they just the cutest?! They're so freaking adorable and I just want to take them both and hug them and be happy! :D Now I'm really happy I decided to write this! I've never written a romance fic before, so I was pretty apprehensive about doing so, but now I'm glad I did because this is just so cute!

I foresee this having, maybe another 14 chapters? Yep, I think that might be good. Maybe another 10 chapters at the least, since we still need to answer the questions about Allen's past!(; So yeah, not really a long story, but I hope you've liked it so far! :D Please review~!


	22. Sneak Attack

**A/N:** And I'm back! Haha, it's the middle of the night, but I didn't want to wait until morning to write this.(x Haha, thank you very much to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **Storm VII** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Takei Daloui** , and **gabiey** for being fantastic and reviewing! I love you guys! :3 Please enjoy~!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope~.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon** **of February 9th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Quite undignified, Allen lay sprawled on the ground, face digging painfully against the dirt and grass. With a sigh, he lifted his head slightly, but didn't make a move to get up, because despite how little Road weighed, he knew she'd kill him if he shoved her from where she sat cross-legged upon his back. "Road…?" he asked warily, "What's the matter?"

Rather violently, she took one her Mary-Jane encased feet and smashed it against the back of his head. "I'm pissed, that's what!"

Allen could only whimper. "O-ow…"

"Oh, boo-hoo!" she spat. "Cry all you want! Don't think I'm letting you get off that easy!" Passerby's occasionally paused to stare, but Road managed to chase them all away with her glowering. There would be no rescue for Allen…

 _Why do girls have to be so scary?_ Allen internally moaned. _It's literally been a day since I last saw her! What did I_ do _?!_ Out loud, he managed to stammer, "B-but I don't understand…"

"Ugh!" Allen didn't have to turn around to know that she was probably tossing her arms up in the air in a frustrated manner. "Are you kidding me, Allen! Why do you boys have to be insensitive and stupid and mean—"

At that point, Allen simply quit listening to her as she raged on about the male race. If she didn't make such a frightening sight, Allen was sure groups of students would've surrounded them by now just to simply watch and be amused. At least there was _one_ upside to her scariness…

"—and I simply don't understand how you could be so tactless about the situation!" she shouted, and then paused to take a breath. What followed though was a petulant mutter of, "You didn't even give me a chance…"

Allen blinked. "A chance? Look Road, you're going to have to be a little more specific… I'm sorry, but I really don't why you're so angry."

Another smack to the head. Allen grimaced.

"You stupid boy," Road sighed once again, though a lot calmer this time as she rested her elbows against her knees and cupped her head between her hands. "I'm furious with you because you started dating Lenalee even though _I_ know _you_ know that I like you!"

" _Ehh_? What? How do you know all _that_?!" Allen demanded, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

"Well duh, who do you think it was that put Daisya up to making every girl that's been interested in you, _known_ to you," Road huffed in an annoyed tone. "I mean, I knew you liked Lenalee, but don't tell me you didn't like me at least a _little_ bit."

Allen winced. She genuinely sounded hurt. "Um, w-well maybe, but Lenalee said that you already had someone else waiting for you at home… I figured that you mostly liked me because I simply reminded you of him…"

Road pursed her lips. "Well maybe a _little_ , but I still like you for _you_!"

Allen frowned. "And how long would that have lasted?" The silence suddenly grew cold on her end, and he quickly added, "Um, you don't have to answer that…"

She released a resigned sigh and finally rolled off his back. "It's fine, I get it. You like her more; I don't blame you. It's whatever."

Allen swiftly rose to his feet and caught up with her. "I was afraid this was going to happen!"

Road spun to face him. "Then why did you do it?" she demanded, her arms crossed defensively.

"I…" Allen trailed off unsurely, before shaking his head and gazing into her violet eyes intently as he explained, "Because I really like her. And because I'm sure that _this_ would have only been temporary. You hate it here Road. I know you want to leave this place. My question is, why are you still here?"

She immediately ducked her head down, fiddling with the ends of her blouse. Clearing her throat, she finally admitted in an embarrassed tone, "Um, it's actually a favor I'm doing for him…"

Allen's expression lightened into an amused one, and he padded her on the shoulder. "See? Then things can't be so bad with whoever this guy is. And whatever rough patch you're going through, I'm sure it'll sort itself out once you visit home. And then you'll forget all about me! Probably won't even remember my name!"

Slowly but surely, Road begin to grin until she finally burst into a short laugh. "I'm sorry Allen, but that's impossible. Deny it as much as you'd like, but you're something special!" She beamed.

Sheepishly, Allen rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, not really, but thanks!"

Tossing an arm around his shoulder, Road hummed in disagreement. "It's okay! Maybe, one day I'll tell you what makes you so special! But I can't yet! I'd be in _so_ much trouble!" She giggled. "Now I'm just tempting myself!"

Allen pouted in disgruntlement. "All this secrecy gets kind of irritating sometimes with you Road."

"But you love me anyway!" she grinned cheekily.

A bit nervously, Allen wondered, "Hey, Road?"

"Yes~?"

"Is it too soon to ask advice on where I should take Lenalee for a date?"

" _Ow_!"

"Gosh Allen, quit being such a moron!"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we have Road's reaction!(x Hope it was up to everyone's expectations! I literally wrote this so quickly! It was just so much fun to write! And does anyone have suggestions for a date between Allen and Lenalee? Something you'd like to see? I'm not really sure… but I want it to be unique, fun, and full of fluff! :3

Oh! And even though I pretty much have everything planned out, I'm still willing to take requests! Tell me if there's anything else in the story you'd like to see! Please review!(:


	23. Too Much Fun

**A/N:** Sorry once again for my absence! It's mostly do to the fact that I've been working on other **D. Gray-Man** fics, so it's not like I haven't been writing.(x But I'll be focusing on this story for this week and the next, so maybe I can finally complete it!(: And thank you to **Takei Daloui** , **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , ****gabiey**** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , and **Morribr** (x2) for reviewing! You guys are the best!^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nah, I still don't own this manga, but I'm cool with it because there's an anime coming out! :D

* * *

Chapter 22

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Morning** **of February 11th, 1896**

* * *

— **3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Feeling rather nervous, Allen shifted on his feet, moonlit eyes flickering among the throngs moving steadily throughout the train station. He took a deep breath and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his regular, black coat (he'd forgone his Exorcist one), attempting to relax as he waited. It was only a few days ago that the white-haired teen had agreed to take Lenalee on a date, and now that it was Sunday, they were taking their chance. With Valentine's Day and her birthday coming up, they _knew_ Komui would come into the picture and practically kidnap her, just in case any octopi (read: _boys_ ) thought to do anything unsavory to his precious sister.

"Allen!"

Whirling around, Allen's uneasy expression bloomed into a wide grin as he waved at the Chinese girl. As she neared him in quick steps, Allen turned slightly red, observing how pretty the fifteen-year-old girl appeared in her ruffled, purple dress. "Hello, Lenalee. You look really nice," he smiled as she finally came to stop before him.

"Thanks!" she beamed, and then glanced around curiously. "Anyway, why are we meeting up at the train station? We're not eloping already, are we?" she teased, and in reaction, Allen lit up like a Christmas tree. Failing to smother her giggles, she snorted, "It's okay, Allen, I was just teasing. You can breathe now."

"Ah, r-right," Allen stammered, smile sheepish. "But don't say things like that, Lenalee. I'm going to have a heart attack one of these days, and _then_ who is your brother going to kill?"

"Trust me, he won't rest until he's the only male left in existence!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Allen chuckled and then took her hand, tugging her aboard one of the train carts. "Don't worry," he tossed over his shoulder, "We're not eloping, but I figure hanging around this town still isn't safe with your brother nearby. We're just traveling to the next town over, so the ride won't even last an hour!"

"What will we be doing?" Lenalee wondered, as she took a seat next to him. Fortunately, they found an available bench among the already crowded cart.

Allen shrugged and threw her a grin. "Nothing I'm sure you can't guess once we arrive. But I'll let you sit on it for now."

"That's just mean," she pouted, and then lurched forward and would have most likely fallen off the bench if Allen still hadn't been gripping her hand, as the train staggered into motion.

Lips pressed together to keep from laughing, Allen replied, "Well, I _did_ just save you. I think that's repayment enough."

Her cheeks turned a little red, as if embarrassed, before she shook it off. "Okay, whatever you say, Allen," she scoffed, and then grinned cheekily at him. "But don't think for a second that I couldn't have saved myself! You were just being a gentleman! I can't get mad a something so adorable."

Allen frowned, and parted his lips, ready to protest, but was interrupted by the elderly lady that sat in the bench across from the pair. "My, aren't you two just the cutest thing! Why, I remember when my Benjamin and I…"

The blush that lit their faces eventually dimmed as they settled down for the long train ride.

* * *

"Bye, Mrs. Montgomery! It was very nice meeting you!" Lenalee called with a wave as she and Allen hopped down from the train cart.

"Goodbye, my dears! Have fun on your date! But not too much fun! You're too young for that!" she called, her voice fading away as Allen and Lenalee hurried off, their faces turning permanently red. It had been quite the peculiar ride with the elderly lady.

"Um, well that was interesting," Allen finally spoke up, awkward smile in place.

A little more relaxed now that they'd finally exited the train station, Lenalee burst into a carefree laugh. "Interesting is _one_ word for it. I don't know whether to feel embarrassed or amused. All the same though, she was quite nice." Taking his hand in hers, Lenalee turned to him with a beam. "So! We're here now; where are we off to?"

"I'd have thought it'd be obvious by now," Allen remarked as he pulled her through the crowded streets, and then nodded up. Following his gaze, Lenalee stood on the tips of her toes, and above the throngs, towards the end of the road where it opened it up into an expansive town square, a massive sign was held up by the two corner buildings. Upon it read: _Nottingham Goose Fair_. And suddenly, it wasn't Allen pulling her along; it was Lenalee pushing through the masses, cheering with excitement.

"We're at the fair?!" she marveled, expertly maneuvering through the multitudes. "It's been so long since Brother has taken me to one of these! How'd you know they'd have the fair?"

Allen chuckled, pleased that she seemed so animated and thrilled. "I got lost a couple of times when I was trying to find the academy a month ago, and I ended up here at some point, thinking I'd finally found the place. I didn't, obviously, but I did get some townspeople handing out flyers advertising that the fair would be opening up soon, so I thought, why not?"

"I'm sure glad you did!" Lenalee shouted over the commotion as they finally made it through the entrance. "It sure brings back memories!"

Allen gripped her hand a little tighter. "I'm glad."

* * *

 **A/N:** Don't worry! Their date will continue on to the next chapter!(: Any suggestions?(;

Hope you liked it! Please leave a review on your way out!(:


	24. Dark Side

**A/N:** Um, _wow_. I ditched this story for almost three _months,_ didn't I? Wow guys, I'm really sorry about. And it's not like it was for lack of time or anything, I just haven't been motivated to write as of late. Which really _sucked._ I apologize once more, and you can all thank **Leone Brion** for my sudden motivation; her sudden barge of reviews really got me pumped up for this story, and I even decided to throw in a quick update for today!(: Hope you enjoy it!

And thank you to **The Moyashi Beansprout Midget** , **jy24** , **gabiey** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Storm VII** , **Takei Daloui** , **DrizztStorm** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , and **Leone Brion** (x10) for all reviewing! Love you guys for it!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I know it's been a while since I've updated, but that still doesn't make a difference, you know? Sheesh! I still don't own anything to do with this franchise, except for my own writing and plots. (Though even that's debatable.)

* * *

Chapter 23

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Morning** **of February 11th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Lenalee was all too happy to continue to take the lead. She practically dragged Allen around and chatted amicably about anything and everything, cheerfully introducing him to the wonders of the fair, as Allen hadn't ever really attended one. They played silly games, which Allen turned out to be _really_ bad at. Much to his embarrassment, she ended up winning him a stuffed penguin the size of his head.

"Uh, thanks, I think?" Allen said sheepishly, taking the plush animal from her hands and gazing at her beaming face a tad embarrassed. "Heh, shouldn't this be the other way around?"

Lenalee could hold her laughter back any longer, and tried to muffle her giggles beneath her hands. "S-sorry Allen, but it's a little too late for that, now isn't it?" And in reaction to his grumpy expression, she reached over and pecked him on the cheek, much to his shock. "There, I hoped that's enough for your wounded pride," she grinned widely, pretending her cheeks weren't as red as his. She then rolled her eyes and muttered, " _Boys_."

The blissful and euphoric cloud Allen found himself upon emboldened him, so before he could lose his courage he leaned forward and whispered, "Hm, I don't think that _was_ enough." Swift as lightning, he brushed his lips against hers in a quick peck, before pulling back. Much to his amusement and delight, Lenalee appeared be in a red-faced stupor. Casually, he suggested, "Want to try the Ferris Wheel next?" Lenalee didn't get much of a chance to reply before he'd grasped her hand and was pulling her along.

Fortunately, by the time the duo had been loaded into one of the box-like compartments, their faces had regained their normal pallor and they sat beside each other, hands clasped together in a comfortable silence.

"Whoa," Lenalee whispered, pressing her face against the window beside her, eyes enraptured with the sights below as the throngs became mere specks to her eyes. "This is _incredible_! I've never been on a Ferris Wheel before!"

"Same," Allen murmured distractedly, eyes avidly observing how the town expanded before them. Compared to the magic of Innocence, it wasn't anything impressive, but Allen still felt slightly awed being so high up. Though it was only the thought of his Innocence that reassured him as the massive contraption creaked beneath them, bringing them higher up.

"Hey, look at the sky," Lenalee remarked, eyes flickering up, still gazing through the window. "Do you think it'll rain?"

Allen followed her gaze, brow furrowing at the sight of the mid-afternoon sky. Dark, gloomy clouds were beginning to roll in, blocking the sun and casting a dim shadow upon the world beneath. "I sure hope not," he muttered.

"Yes," she agreed, scooting closer to him and leaning her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh. "I don't want this day to end."

Allen silently agreed with her, and they remained so, content to bask in each other's presence. The darkness of the clouds had brought along with it a chill, and they found comfort in each other's warmth. Unfortunately, by the time the ride was over, the heavens had unleashed a volley of rainwater, and without thought, Allen tightened his grip on her, pulling her through the rushing crowds before they finally ducked underneath a nearby tent. Thankfully, they avoided the worst of it, and in their rush, had avoided becoming too damp.

"Is Mister Flippers okay?" Lenalee demanded once she'd straightened herself out.

Ruffling his hair in an effort to dry out some of the strands, Allen replied distractedly, "Who?" With a huff, Lenalee snatched the penguin from his other hand and padded it down to make sure it was still dry. Allen's lips quirked into an amused smile. "'Mister Flippers'?" he repeated.

"Hush! It's a cute name," Lenalee mumbled, holding the penguin closer to her, making a cute sight.

Allen chuckled and suggested, "Why don't _you_ keep Mister Flippers, Lenalee? I think he likes you better than me anyhow."

"Hmm, okay!" Lenalee was quick to agree with an eager nod, much to his further amusement. Before he could comment on it though, they were both startled to hear loud cursing from a deep rumbling voice. Though they'd stepped underneath the cover of a tent, they were still at its entrance, where another thick flap blocked the view of the rest of the space. The duo exchanged a cautious glance, but before they could think of peeking in, a large man had already wrenched his way out.

He appeared startled by their sight, before he scoffed loudly. "Don't even bother, kiddies," he growled, before trudging off, scowl heavy and not seeming one bit worried about the downpour awaiting him. Allen and Lenalee exchanged yet another, unreadable look, before they were both curiously venturing further into the tent. It felt quite anti-climatic when they only found a trio of poorly dressed men lounging around a low table, though Allen did note the sickly boy hunkered down on the other side of the tent.

"Oi, look! We got another one in so soon!" one of them exclaimed, and though the Exorcists both felt perplexed, it was soon that Allen's eyes were roving over the scattered cards upon the table. Poker. The white-haired teen held back a smirk.

He cleared his throat and offered, "Care for a game?" Fortunately, Lenalee was astute enough to figure out what was going on once she noticed the cards herself, but despite her apprehension, decided not to question Allen's confidence. At least, not before the questionable group of men.

"You got money, boy?" the man with the thick, wavy hair and glasses—most likely the ring-leader—demanded, lips quirking up into an amused smirk.

Allen snorted. "That's what I should be asking you." But nonetheless, he pulled out some cash and tossed it towards the center of the table. It had been a good, long while since he'd met anyone he actually considered a challenge, but Allen had yet to meet anyone who could defeat him at poker. It reached the point where Allen was forced to take the ribbon tied around his neck and used it to shield Lenalee's eyes once he won the clothes on the men's backs.

"Royal Straight Flush. I win again," Allen announced cheerfully, snatching the last of their belongings.

"Agh! Blast it!" the three shouted, tossing the cards up and gripping their hair. They exchanged nervous glances; Allen wasn't stupid. He _knew_ they'd been trying to cheat him.

"Piece of cake," he smirked.

Though Lenalee was blinded, she leaned close and whispered, "What's going on? You can't possibly be _this_ lucky."

Almost inaudibly he replied, "It's not luck. I'm cheating."

"I-I see," she giggled nervously.

Too caught up with his winning streak, he didn't notice and continued quietly, "You see, I don't _lose_ at cards. When I was with my Master, I risked my life learning to play cards so I could pay his debts and still have money to eat."

"R-risked your _life_?!" she demanded with a hiss.

Allen nodded, and then realized she couldn't see, so opted for, "When I gamble, I play to _win_."

 _Scary_ , Lenalee thought.

Turning back to the vagabond trio, Allen interrupted their furious whispering, and said, "Here." They gazed in shock as he handed them their clothing and even most of the money, before he pocketed the rest. "We were just looking for refuge from the rain, but I don't hear it any longer, so we'll get going."

Gratefully, they took their belongings back, and were soon dressed and seemingly ready to go as well, oddly enough. "Eeze," one of the men nodded over to the boy, and without further prompting, the boy got up and rummaged through some wooden crates in the back, before bringing out a massive, stuffed bear which he handed to Lenalee, much to her delight. (Allen had taken his ribbon back once the men had dressed.)

Allen smirked as she offered him another peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Allen! I love it!"

"Well," the ring-leader piped up, "We should get going before the owner of the tent catches us!"

Allen and Lenalee came to a dead stop. "You mean this isn't _your_ tent?" Lenalee demanded.

The nameless vagabond with the glasses offered them a jaunty wave as they disappeared into the crowds. " _Nope_!"

Eventually, Allen and Lenalee were just forced to exchange an amused glance with a shake of their heads. "At least I got you your giant bear," Allen chuckled.

Lenalee nodded. "He'll be a great companion to Mister Flippers!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hehe, sorry I lost the AlLena towards the end. I couldn't help throwing Tyki in there! xD It was just a silly idea. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review!(:


	25. Sleepless

**A/N:** I expect to be busy this week, which is why I decided to write another chapter, just in case! Anyway, thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , **EnticingNocturne** , and **jy24** for sticking with this story and reviewing!^-^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope!

* * *

Chapter 24

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Afternoon of March 12th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

The next month passed in relative peace. And despite everything, Allen and Lenalee continued to pretend that they maintained a platonic friendship, fear of her brother's wrath keeping them from voicing any truths. Some of the others suspected, but they never voiced aloud any of their suspicions, and with Valentine's Day and her birthday occurring so soon after, the couple didn't dare venture out on another date, considering Komui monopolized all of Lenalee's time. As for Allen, he mostly distracted himself with schoolwork and his job, only just keeping up with the debts General Cross kept mailing him.

"Hello, Allen!" Oliver beamed once Allen made his way towards his table, pad and pen in hand.

Allen nodded with a warm smile. "Hey, Oliver." After almost two months of being his waiter, the older teen had finally broken through Allen's polite barrier, and convinced him that it would be alright to be less formal with him. Allen had only agreed once Oliver reassured him it wouldn't get him in any trouble with his boss. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hm, give me a second," Oliver mumbled, flipping through the menu. Allen refrained from rolling his eyes. By now, they guy _had_ to have had it memorized. "You got any plans for Spring Break?" the bronze-eyed boy chimed distractedly, still scouring the menu.

Figuring it'd be a while, Allen lowered the pad and pen and answered, "Huh, I'm not really sure. Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought. I'll probably just work."

Oliver shook his head and tsk'ed disapprovingly. "You have got to lighten up, Allen. Anyway, I'll take…"

Allen noted down his order, and work continued on as usual. Finally, once his shift was over and he'd arrived back at his dorm room, he walked into an unusual sight, though it was quite reminiscent to when he'd entered on his first day. Timothy was flinging clothes and objects around, apparently indecisive as to what to store in the suitcase. Fortunately, this time around, the suitcase belonged to _Timothy_ and _not_ Allen.

"Err, and where are _you_ headed off to?" Allen asked dryly, gingerly stepping over the flung objects and over onto his side of the bedroom. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he shrugged and began to change out of his work clothes.

"Oh, hey Allen!" Timothy finally greeted him, and then tossed him a perplexed look. "What do you mean, 'where am I headed off to'? We're all going to the beach of course!"

Allen blinked, and then continued to pull on his pajamas. "Um, isn't it still too cold for that? And who's 'we'?"

"Duh! That's why we're going down south!" Timothy scoffed, as if he found Allen's ignorance particularly irritating. Allen held back a retort, and Timothy continued, "And it's all the Exorcists! General Klaud takes us every year! Didn't anybody _tell_ you?" he demanded, and Allen almost pointed out that Timothy himself hadn't said anything about it, but the hyperactive brat continued, "Wow, Allen! You better hurry and pack up a suitcase! We've got to wake up early so we can catch the train!"

Allen shrugged it off. "I have work, I can't go." The excuse was feeble. He could probably call up his boss now, and the man would be happy to let him go with the other Exorcists, but Allen was falling desperately behind on paying those debts, and he couldn't afford to take a week off.

"Nuh uh!" Timothy shook his head stubbornly, pausing from trying to pack his suitcase. "That's no excuse! This trip is _man-da-to-ry_!"

Allen paused. "… Is it?"

"Uh huh!" Timothy nodded furiously, though Allen wasn't completely prepared to believe him.

Allen frowned and pointed out, "What about the ones with families? Shouldn't they be allowed to go visit them if they'd like, rather than going on some mandatory field trip during _break_?"

Timothy scoffed. "Yeah right! Daisya's family is down in Turkey, and Mei-Ling's grandpa is way down over in _China_! By the time the train got there, Spring Break would be almost over!"

Unfortunately for Allen, Timothy had a point, and though the blue-haired brat squirmed beneath his gaze, he remained stubborn in his declaration, probably knowing Allen couldn't possibly contact Klaud at this late hour to ask if it really _was_ mandatory, and by tomorrow, it would be too late, and for all Allen knew, Timothy _wasn't_ lying. In the end, Allen rationalized that if he carefully gambled away his paycheck, he might be able to double it, maybe even triple it.

Allen huffed, "Alright, fine, whatever."

Timothy jumped up with a cheer and was quick to dive into the closet and dig out Allen's suitcase. Together, they stayed up and packed, and Allen was forced to help Timothy—seriously, the kid couldn't decide whether to bring his wooden train set or his army of little soldiers! Allen had ended up lecturing him that no, he could in fact _not_ forgo all his clothes for his toys, and Timothy's excuse was that he was _already_ wearing one set of clothes and that was all he needed!

Allen rubbed his face trying to keep his headache at bay, relieved that Timothy had finally zonked out. In the end, he was forced to stay up till midnight finishing up _both_ their suitcases, and thankfully, they were finally ready to go for tomorrow. Allen gratefully slumped down onto his bed, knowing it would be hell in the morning—mostly, because he'd be forced to wake Timothy up.

* * *

"Come _on_ , Timothy, we're going to be late!" Allen snapped, dragging the sleepy boy along, and forced to hold onto _both_ suitcases. "I can't believe I agreed to this—that ungrateful, little—"

"Allen!" Lenalee's familiar voice called, and fortunately, the crowds at the train station were quite thin at this time in the morning, so Allen was easily able to spot them. He hurried over to them, hauling Timothy along, and finally reached them as Lenalee continued, "We were worried you two wouldn't make it!"

"Yeah! What was the holdup, shortstack?" Lavi demanded, thankfully taking the suitcases from him and handing them off to an assistant to be put away.

Allen blew out a loud sigh. "Sorry about that guys. Timothy here refused to even get out bed," he explained, gesturing to the seven-year-old who had curled up at his feet, somehow still maintaining his sleepy state after being dragged across town.

"He stayed up late packing his suitcase, didn't he?" Mei-Ling grinned, and fortunately, took the boy off of Allen's hands and tugged him onto the train.

"You okay there, Al?" Lenalee asked, patting his shoulder, though she seemed slightly amused.

If they weren't surrounded by the others, Allen would've leaned against her. In the end, he opted for shaking his head and following her onto the train. "Timothy can be such a pain. Let's just get this trip over with."

* * *

 **A/N:** I've had the urge to go to the beach as of late, but if I can't, I can just make my characters do so. xD Haha, let me know what you think!(:


	26. By the Seashore

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the delay. I had some issues with my flash drive and all of my writing was tragically lost. :( Fortunately, I had a backup from a few months ago, so at least some of my old outline for this story was saved! I'll take what I can get at this point… Anyway! Thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , and **Leone Brion** (x3) for dropping of such lovely reviews! Really appreciate it and certainly brought my mood up from losing all those files, so thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't have a penny to my name, let alone own a whole franchise! So please move along and enjoy my writing, knowing I profit nothing from it other than the enjoyment of my readers!

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning** **of March 14th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

"Up and at 'em, shortstack!"

"Ugh," Allen groaned, burying himself into the bed and attempting to escape the blinding rays of sunlight that now bathed the room. But it was to no avail. "Ack, Lavi, quit it!" Allen protested with a shout as the tall, exuberant redhead dragged him out of bed kicking and screaming. "Damn it!" Allen cursed, attempting to at least shield himself with the blanket clutched in his fists, but even that was ripped away from him.

"Come _on_ , short stuff!" Lavi exclaimed impatiently, dragging Allen to his feet despite his reluctance. "It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the waves are crashing, and there are loads of hot girls waiting out there on the beach for us! Just _think_!" Lavi cheered, shaking the younger boy by his shoulders, grin splitting his face. "Trust me, it'll be perfect… _unless_ ," Lavi suddenly smirked. The way he looked at Allen made him feel like he should be doing _anything_ to shut him up, but Lavi was already speaking, " _Unless_ a certain _someone_ is too shy to see Lenalee in a bathing suit~." Lavi wiggled his eyebrows comically—up until the point Allen's fist dug into his gut.

"Oh! Ouch! Sheesh, shortstack! You sure do pack a punch," Lavi grumbled, and Allen huffed and ignored him, figuring he might as well get dressed.

Pulling on a lose long-sleeve to conceal is blackened arm, and a pair of shorts, Allen asked, "Hey, what the hell Lavi? Why are you even talking about other girls? What about Chomesuke?"

"Oh, _her_ ," Lavi muttered, gaining Allen's attention. The white-haired teen almost regretted bringing her up, observing as Lavi's bright demeanor deflated. "Didn't your 'big sis' tell you? Chomesuke decided we needed a break, and then she just up and left!" Lavi exclaimed, tossing his arms up, as if he didn't know what to do with himself and then began pacing back and forth. "I _knew_ there was something wrong with her. I should've _done_ something about it; she was quieter, paler. And then one day, she totally blows up on me; says she needs a break from me and runs off. Next thing I know, she's dropped out from school!"

With a heavy thud, Allen sat back on his bed. "Shit," he mumbled, brow furrowing. This was _news_ to him. He'd been so occupied with work and Lenalee and Road that he hadn't even realized that Chomesuke had quit pestering him. But why hadn't she _come_ to him? _Damn, I at least hope she went and sought Cross,_ he thought.

"Where could she be?" Lavi muttered to himself, finally halting and rubbing his face, heaving a sigh.

"Um, I think I know," Allen finally admitted. Lavi snapped his gaze in Allen's direction, and the younger teen swallowed before divulging, "Lavi, I don't know how to tell you this, but Chomesuke's sick… We don't know how much longer she has. She probably left to look for Cross. He's the one who provided the treatment that's allowed her to last so long." Allen _knew_ Chomesuke never wanted Lavi to know about her status as an Akuma, but with how worried the redhead was, he couldn't help but at _least_ tell him as much as he had.

"S-sick?" Lavi stammered. "With _what_?! What hell is wrong with her?!" he demanded, abruptly snatching Allen by his shirt and dragging him forward, towering over him and pinning him with a harsh glower.

Rather than pick a fight, which is how he would've normally reacted, Allen instead remained calm and simply replied, "I don't know all the details. That's mostly between General Cross and her." At least that admission wasn't too bad. Everyone knew that Chomesuke had gotten a spot in the academy through Cross' recommendation. But Lavi probably didn't know just how much it was that Chomesuke owed the General.

Lavi's expression darkened, and he finally released Allen, taking a step back. "Where _is_ she?" he demanded calmly.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you, is there?" Allen heaved a sigh, not really expecting an answer. He _knew_ this whole relationship had been a terrible idea from the beginning. An Akuma and a Bookman? What a joke. But this mess would have to be resolved sooner or later. So with another sigh, this time a defeated one, Allen's mind scanned through the last batch of bills Cross had sent him, attempting to recall the date and locations printed on them. Finally, he turned back to Lavi and explained, "Wherever Cross is, is where you'll find Chomesuke. Last I heard, he was somewhere in Italy, most likely near Rome. To the Order he may seem sporadic and insane, but he actually has a method to his madness. A pattern. From Italy, he'll eventually take a boat to Albania, maybe stay by the coast for a while. Then he'll head to Greece, and then to Bulgaria most likely… Good luck."

"Thanks," Lavi nodded, not even glancing in his direction as he quickly repacked the little he'd taken out of his suitcase. Before Allen knew it, Lavi had snatched his stuff and was out the door, pushing past Timothy without so much as a goodbye.

"Eh? What's up with that guy?" Timothy asked, skipping into the room and digging out what appeared to be sunscreen.

"Hm? Who knows," Allen grumbled, strapping on a pair of sandals and following Timothy out of their shared room (Kanda, Alma, and Daisya shared another, with a third room shared by Lenalee, Mei-Ling, and General Klaud in the rinky dinky hotel they were staying at). Allen almost released another curse when he realized he'd forgotten to pull on a pair of gloves, and instead shoved his hands into the pockets of his tanned shorts as the duo headed down to the beach, ducking around the gaggle of beachgoers.

If it weren't for the loud, obnoxious people, Allen thought he might've actually enjoyed being down by the beach. The temperature was even nice and cool, rather than the biting cold of up north.

"Allen!"

"Hey guys!" Allen called as Timothy and he met up with some of the others in the spot the Exorcists had chosen to take for themselves. Only Klaud, Mei-Ling, and Lenalee were there, and Allen assumed the other guys were probably messing around down by the waves.

"Where's Lavi?" Klaud asked as Timothy and Allen arrived and sat on the towels, Timothy spurting generous amounts of sunscreen and slapping it on per Lenalee's advice.

Distracted and tactless as usual, the blue-haired brat answered, "Oh, he packed his things up and booked it! I wonder where he went…"

"He what?!" Klaud suddenly demanded, sitting up. "How do you not know where he went?! Allen?" she suddenly turned to him with her piercing gaze.

Allen held his hands up and Mei-Ling was kind enough to come to the rescue. With a giggle, she lifted up her crystal ball teasingly and said, "Lavi's on a journey to seek out the girl he loves! Isn't that so romantic?"

"No," Klaud frowned. "He didn't have permission!"

Allen sighed. "General Klaud, if it makes you feel better, Chomesuke is with General Cross at the moment. At least then he can say that he was accompanied by an authority figure of the Black Order while he was away. And yes, General, it's too late to stop him. I don't think he would've listened to you either way."

"That's so like him," Klaud huffed, reluctantly lying back down on her towel, "If he's not back by the time Spring Break is over, Bookman is going to kill us both."

Allen cringed. It was doubtful Lavi would be back for a good a while, considering he probably wouldn't even find Cross until well after break was over.

"I hope he'll be alright," Lenalee murmured with a small frown, lips pursed. Allen turned to her, a reassurance ready on his lips, before he swiftly ducked his head from her direction, taking a moment to take a calming breath, licking his dry lips. Mei-Ling giggled knowingly from across from them, and his embarrassment was rapidly replaced with irritation once Timothy accidentally scattered sand on him in his effort to rush down to the water.

"Stupid brat," Allen grumbled, dusting himself off.

Lenalee giggled beside him. "Come on, Allen, it can't be helped! We're at the beach."

Allen mentally prepared himself for a brief second before turning back to her and offering her a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he chuckled, avoiding glancing any lower than her face. _Sheesh, get a grip, Allen! It's not like she's naked or anything,_ he thought. Lenalee was wearing a simple, black one-piece suit with a pair of jean shorts over it, hair piled atop her head in a messy bun. But Allen was suddenly starting to become aware of how pretty and dainty she was, arms and shoulders exposed, the smooth fabric of her bathing suit dipping down and exposing the top of her—

"Of course I am, silly," Lenalee laughed, oblivious as Allen's eyes snapped back up, unaware of how his cheeks were beginning to burn. "Come on!" she suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and dragging him up along with her. "Let's go down and take a walk along the water," she suggested with a beam.

"That sounds nice," Allen smiled at her, and with everyone else distracted, she took the liberty of grasping his hand in hers as they began their stroll. Lenalee laughed as they were forced to dodge around splashing children and trying to keep upright with waves crashing against their legs. With her by his side, Allen began to enjoy himself a little more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes! I was on a roll, so I wrote it pretty quickly and didn't waste much time editing. The bit of drama between Lavi and Chomesuke towards the beginning wasn't really planned, but I figured things would eventually go downhill for them considering their situation. :/ Sigh. Anyway, I have lots more AlLena planned for the next chapter so look forward to that! And please let me know what you think!


	27. Floating About

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Hope you're all back for another chapter.(: Thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Takei Daloui** , and **Amelia Loves Anime** for being lovely readers and leaving me a review!^-^ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope! Not me!

* * *

Chapter 26

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning** **of March 14th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

 _With her by his side, Allen began to enjoy himself a little more._

"Do you know how to swim?" Lenalee suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes definitely," Allen chuckled, recalling all the times Cross had dumped him off a boat, only to jump in after him in an effort to escape the debt collectors. He explained this to Lenalee who could only shake her head and laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" she giggled, and then quieted, lips curled into a wistful smile. "I never did learn, you know. The guys have tried to teach me on previous trips, but I usually end up chickening out." Her smile turned sheepish, cheeks tinged red with embarrassment.

"Yeah?" Allen's eyebrows shot up. At Lenalee's nod, he turned his head, eyes flitting about the beach, before he suddenly began to pull her along. "It's alright, I don't blame you. The tide is always pulling in and out, so it can be a bit dangerous for newbies, but I've got an idea! Come on, hurry!"

"What? Where are we going?" Lenalee asked with a laugh, but gripping his hand harder and running after him anyway. Curses flew after them as they accidentally kicked sand up on those sunbathing, and sheepish, they slowed down slightly. But Allen pulled her along anyway until they reached a more remote part of the beach, where rocks jutted out before disappearing beneath the waves. Gripping her hand harder, Allen was careful to help her as they climbed over the wet, slippery rocks.

"Here seems like a good spot," Allen finally decided once they reached a small pool created by the protruding stone, waves occasionally lapping over, and almost right away, the water became waist-deep the moment you stepped in. With the way the rock beneath him sloped down, Allen figured it would only get deeper.

"Oh, okay," Lenalee nodded, slightly timid as she carefully took his hand and slid down the slope of the rock, apprehensively joining him in the water. Once she noted its deepness though, she relaxed and curiously ran her fingertips atop the water. Eventually, she turned to him with a bit of a shy smile, "So you'll teach me?"

"'Course," Allen answered distractedly as he gripped the collar of his long-sleeve and tugged it off. The ends had already become soaked and heavy, so he wadded up the cotton shirt and tossed it up onto the dryer rocks. "Alright, let's get started," he grinned, turning back to Lenalee, not taking much note of her reddening face as he grasped her hand and tugged her deeper into the water. Once the water lapped around the area beneath his chest, Allen halted and turned back to Lenalee, eyeing her critically. "Before you learn how to swim," he decided with a thoughtful nod, "You need to learn how to float."

"If you say so, Professor Walker," Lenalee nodded back at him in mock seriousness.

Allen smirked, startling her as he pressed his hands sideways against her back. "Here, lie back against the water," he instructed her, expression softening as she nodded nervously. Nonetheless, she carefully leaned back, pausing when her head was still above the water. Allen stifled a laugh, and tried to remain serious as he told her, "Um, Lenalee, you also have to raise your arms and legs above the water. Spread them out, sort of like a starfish." His suggestion made her frown slightly, but it was the reassurance of his hands supporting her and keeping her from sinking that encouraged Lenalee to follow his advice.

"Um, like this?" Lenalee asked, remaining stiff and slightly uncomfortable as she tried to support her head above the water.

"You definitely need to relax," Allen recommended. He shifted his hands so that they lifted her up and she wouldn't have as much trouble keeping her head above the water. This next part was a bit more difficult and time consuming. By the time Lenalee was able to relax and trust that she would float rather than drown, the sun was high up and Allen could feel his stomach beginning to grumble.

"Why don't we take a break?" he suggested. "It's a process, and you don't have to become an expert on the first try. We have the rest of the week to come up here and practice." In response to her awkward nod, Allen chuckled and slowly helped to push her into a standing position.

"Ah, sorry about that," Lenalee smiled sheepishly. "It's a bit nerve wracking and I kept getting distracted," she muttered, ducking her head, and Allen wasn't sure if he'd imagined it, but he thought he noticed her cheeks flushing slightly red.

"It's fine," he waved it off, climbing onto a rock and reaching up to grab his shirt. Once he pulled it back on, he helped Lenalee climb up after him, and before long they were back in the crowded beach. It appeared they'd made it just in time, as the others were drying themselves off and packing their things.

"Where did you two run off to?" Daisya asked once the duo caught their attention, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah!" Alma abruptly chimed in, straightening from his crouch. "We heard about Lavi, and Timothy told us you guys were eloping! We didn't believe him of course, but still…"

"Hehe," Timothy chuckled nervously once Allen directed a glare in his direction. "I was just joking!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively.

"Hurry it up, everyone," General Klaud ordered, tossing her beach bag over her shoulder and snapping close their large umbrella. "We're going out to lunch! My treat—and yes that includes Alma and Allen!" At this point, the pair of Parasitic Exorcists were smiling sheepishly. "We just have to return to the hotel and drop our stuff off. Later, I'll let you guys go run around town as long as you promise not to go on a lover's quest such as your lovely classmate Lavi has done."

Snickers erupted around, but they eventually gathered their things and followed after the General.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, I hope that turned out okay! Let me know what you think in a review, please?(:


	28. Familiar Faces

**A/N:** Heh, my bad. I was actually supposed to update last night, but I was too lazy to get on my laptop. ^.^" Anyway, it's here now, so let's be thankful.(; And thank you to **Alice2795** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Amelia Loves** **Anime** , and **IncredibleIdiosyncrasies** for taking the time to review! Love you guys! Please enjoy!(:

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't need to prove anything to you! But for the sake of not getting sued, I'll simply disclaim ownership. What you don't know won't hurt you.

* * *

Chapter 27

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Noon** **of March 14th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Once they were back at the hotel, Allen took the opportunity to take a quick rinse and change into a pair of clothes that _weren't_ soggy and covered in sand. And much to his annoyance, he had to force Timothy to the same—the kid was a muddy mess and the fact that he refused to acknowledge it irritated Allen to point where he snatched up that blue-haired brat and tossed him into the shower. Fortunately, Timothy took control from there and Allen was finally able to leave him to his own devices.

"What a pain," the white haired teen grumbled, towel drying his hair and strapping on his sandals just as Timothy came out of the shower wrapped in an oversized towel. "What do you think—no, idiot! You can't put on the same clothes!"

The seven-year-old pouted. "But General Klaud promised we could come back to the beach later tonight!"

"Yes, _later_ ," Allen stressed, "As in you should leave your swim clothes out to _dry_ while we go have lunch and do something else."

"Dry?" Timothy wrinkled his nose and whined, "But they're just gonna get wet anyway!"

"Yes, and if you leave them in a pile like that they'll get stinky," a new voice piped up. The boys glanced up to see Lenalee and Mei-Ling at the doorway. Lenalee continued with a patient smile, "Now go on and do as Allen says Timothy. Please?"

Timothy grumbled but complied without another word, much to Allen's relief. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, turning to the girls.

"Just about," Mei-Ling nodded, "General Klaud and Kanda are already waiting down in the lobby, and I think Daisya and Alma were fighting about something, but they should resolve it in three… two… one…"

"What are you all standing around for?" Daisya demanded as he and Alma exited a nearby room and passed by theirs. "I'm starving!"

Eventually, Timothy was appropriately dressed, and the gaggle of teens (plus, one seven-year-old) were heading down and meeting up with Kanda and the General.

"Listen up!" Klaud called, "We're going to a seafood buffet down by the ports, so I need you," here, she pointed to Alma and Allen, "To be discreet of all the food you're consuming before we get kicked out! Got it?" They nodded eagerly, and finally they were on their way, walking through the town by foot.

"So where did you two run off to?" Alma asked, sidling up beside him.

Allen didn't really get a chance to answer, as Mei-Ling piped from the back with a giggle, "Allen was teaching Lenalee how to swim! Aren't they so cute?"

" _Mei-Ling_!" Lenalee scolded her, and no one had to glance in her direction to know that she was blushing a bright red.

"What?" Mei-Ling asked innocently, and then laughed. "It's not like anyone can keep a secret with me around. And even then, the two of you are so obvious! It's cute! … _But_ , if it makes you feel better, I could go ahead and tell everyone about how when Alma force-fed Kanda mayonnaise over a month ago, Kanda actually didn't find it to taste that bad."

"What?! Kanda! Why didn't you tell me?!" Alma demanded, whirling around to face his grumpy best friend, who was spluttering indignantly. Daisya burst into raucous laughter and Lenalee couldn't help but face-palm. Allen could relate; obviously Mei-Ling was just egging them on. She was a _psychic_ , not a _mind reader_.

But _no one_ would be able to convince Alma of that. The cheerful teen pestered Kanda all throughout their walk, much to Allen's amusement. And he was certainly grateful that Mei-Ling had been merciful enough to take the attention off of him and Lenalee. Even at the cause of Kanda's dignity. Allen stifled a snicker.

"I'm getting worried about Mei-Ling," Lenalee murmured, moving to walk beside him. Allen could hear Mei-Ling chatting with Timothy towards the back.

He turned to Lenalee and quirked an eyebrow. "Huh? Why's that?"

"You wouldn't know it," Lenalee whispered, "But when Mei-Ling first joined us, she was the _sweetest_ child I've ever met! So innocent and nice, but I think Lavi and Daisya have been too much of a big influence on her…"

"No kidding," Allen deadpanned. But then, he shrugged. "Anyway, she's just a kid. Let her have some fun. I doubt Lavi or Daisya will get her into any serious trouble."

"Hm, yeah, probably," Lenalee eventually conceded. "Ooh! We're here! I'm starving!"

The group poured into the restaurant, and much to Allen's delight, they were soon given free reign once Klaud paid. Allen had the urge to just snatch a cart and stack it with piles of _everything_ , but instead, heeded Klaud's advice and stuck with three plates to begin with. All the practice of carrying stacks of food as a waiter had made him adept at balancing the plates on his arm. It was as he was getting ready to ladle out some shrimp that someone bumped into him, causing him to almost drop one of the other plates he'd already filled up.

"Oh! So sorry—Allen? Is that you?"

It wasn't until he'd made sure that his food wasn't about to tip over, that he turned to the familiar voice. "Oliver!" he exclaimed, pleasantly surprised. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Allen eyed the older teen, feeling a lot more relaxed in his company when the other wasn't dressed in stuffy clothes and Allen wasn't working as a waiter. Oliver's wavy hair was pulled into its usual low ponytail with a couple of shorter strands framing his bronze eyes, and he was dressed in more casual getup.

Olive chuckled and admitted, "Well, with everyone going on break over at the academy, I convinced my parents to also give me a break from my tutors. We own a house and a small strip of land down here by the beach, so I took a train the first chance I got."

Allen's eyebrows shot up. "You mean you're down here by yourself?"

"Eh, I guess so," Oliver shrugged it off. "My parents were busy as usual, but hey, doesn't mean _I_ can't take a vacation," he grinned. "But what about you? I thought you mentioned back at the Golden Haven that you'd be working through break…"

"Oh, yeah… Heh, my friends dragged me out here," Allen admitted, pointedly not specifying that it had been a seven-year-old brat that had tricked him into coming. "Well, you're welcomed to join us over at our table," Allen pointed a thumb in the direction of the largest table there, where some of the other Exorcists were beginning to crowd around. "One my friends—Lavi, I might've mentioned him to you before; he kind of packed his bags and ditched us to chase after a girl, so we've got room."

"Oh yeah? Awesome, I'd appreciate that," Oliver nodded, and Allen thought his grin might've even been a bit relieved.

Once they'd both stacked up on some more food, they joined the rest of the Exorcists. "Hey, guys!" Allen called their attention. "This is my buddy Oliver. I invited him to join us."

Various calls of "Hey Oliver!" and "Nice to meet you!" travelled around the table as everyone finally settled down to eat. A mixture of conversations eventually cropped up around the table, and before he knew it, Allen was genuinely enjoying himself. Now, if only he didn't have to keep getting up and refilling his plates just to be more 'subtle', that'd be great…

* * *

 **A/N:** Meh, it was a bit fillerish. And don't mind the OC. He's actually pretty important, so I don't want any complaints. Don't forget to review please!^-^


	29. You Can't Escape

**A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! And thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **jy24** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , and **melovecats** for taking the time to review!^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I only own what _I_ own, thanks.

* * *

Chapter 28

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Afternoon** **of March 18th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Despite the bright and upbeat start off to his spring break (barring Lavi's abrupt disappearance), Allen felt things going downhill from there. It wasn't anything particularly apparent; it might've started when the other guys overtook Lenalee's swimming lessons and wouldn't allow them to disappear off alone. And along with Timothy being a dumb kid and forcing Allen to chase after him so that he wouldn't do anything stupid, it wasn't unexpected that Allen began to grow a bit irritated. But Lenalee would toss him concerned looks, so he tried to relax. Unfortunately, another issue that had been irking him was Oliver Price.

Oliver had been nice and friendly, and the others had been happy to accept his offer of hanging around his beach house and taking advantage of the fact that tourists weren't allowed on the small strip of land he (that is, his family) owned by the sea. Everything should've been perfect, and though the others reassured him it was him being paranoid, something in Allen's gut told him that there was something just not right with Oliver.

One of the first points that had tipped him off had been the beach house. Allen found it weird how there was hardly any furniture around, and though Oliver had waved it off and said they hardly used the place, Allen could clearly recall Oliver's many complaints about his mother. From what he gathered, the lady was quite overbearing and a bit ostentatious. Over his lifetime, Allen had met many woman of the like that Cross would date, and one detail he'd picked up from them was that they _always_ obsessed over appearances. So his brain couldn't compute with the fact that a lady like that would leave this house so empty and craggily in appearance.

Of course, he tried not to think too much on it at first, because what did he care? Lenalee said he was just over thinking things, so he eventually pushed those thoughts aside.

Until Oliver himself started to act odd. Nothing that would attract attention; small, momentary flashes in which he'd get a distant look in his eyes and mumble an odd phrase; freezing up in small trances while in the middle of a conversation; at one point, he even lost his temper, which Allen had originally thought was impossible with a guy like Oliver, who always had grin and something positive to say.

" _Careful_!" Timothy practically growled, smacking his hand away and dragging Allen out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Allen blinked, and shook his head. "Right, my bad…" His apathetic tone inspired yet another glare from Timothy, so Allen simply sat back and watched with boredom as the kid tried his hand at building a sand castle. He was pretty pathetic at it, but better than anything Allen had been able to come up with.

"Ugh, I got saltwater up my nose," Oliver gagged and coughed, dragging his feet through the slick, wet sand and crashing waves, before toppling on his rear beside them.

Allen snorted. "Nice going, Ollie. Next time, maybe try holding your breath." He easily dodged the wet hand aimed his way.

"Oliver!" Timothy cried with a wail. "You _ruined_ my castle!" Unfortunately, the castle had taken the brunt of Oliver's pathetic hit.

Allen patted Timothy's head. "It's okay, brat. There wasn't actually anything _to_ ruin—ow!" Allen rubbed the spot where he'd been flicked on the head with an annoyed grumble.

"Be _nice_ ," Lenalee admonished him with an amused smile, kneeling down between the pair. "Here Timothy, why don't I help you start over? Hand me that shovel—yes, that one; now go and refill the big bucket with water, okay? And careful, the waves are a bit rough!" she called after the small boy, before turning back and leaning around Allen to hand Oliver some sun block. "Put some of that on. You're face is starting to burn up."

"Oh, thanks Lenalee!" Oliver beamed and then chuckled. "I probably should've used this stuff earlier, but I forgot. Kind of hypocritical, since I was always going around scolding my brother for doing silly things like this."

Allen, who had been sitting back relaxing with his weight resting against his hands, glanced at Oliver from the corner of his eye, brow puckering slightly. There it was again, Oliver mumbling to himself. But Timothy had returned, lugging a bucket of sloshing saltwater, so Lenalee took no notice.

"Careful Timothy, set it down over here," Lenalee ordered.

For the rest of the evening, Allen relaxed back against one of the towels, beside Lenalee and Timothy. (Oliver eventually returned to the water.) It might've been the fact that Lenalee was sitting beside him, but Allen felt content to simply lie there, allowing the cool breeze to dry his wet clothes, absentmindedly listening to waves clashing against the sand and seagulls flying overhead.

"Allen!"

He felt a small hand grasping his shoulder and shaking it. His droopy eyes blinked open, and Allen belatedly realized he'd dozed off. Suppressing a yawn, he took Lenalee's offered hand and sat up before rising to his feet and stretching out the kinks in his muscles.

"Come on," Lenalee insisted with a warm smile, "We're heading back to the hotel before dinner, so gather your things."

"Um," Allen mumbled, using a first to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Dinner sounds good, but I'm pretty sure I didn't bring anything."

"Huh? Then whose towel were you using?" Lenalee nodded down to the wet, rumpled towel he'd been lying on, its edges buried beneath the sand.

"Hm? I don't know," he shrugged. "Nice castle though."

Lenalee beamed. "Thanks! Timothy and I—"

"Aw! Who used my towel?!" Alma demanded, jogging over, still quite drenched.

Automatically, Allen answered, "Timothy."

And that was that.

Though Lenalee still smacked him slightly upside the head. "Quit picking on him, Allen," she scolded, leaning down to pick up her bag.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Allen grinned and replied, "Heh, sorry Lenalee, but you know chasing after him throughout this trip has been a bit of a drag. I had to get my revenge _somehow_."

Instead of rebuking him further, Lenalee glanced furtively around, before leaning to give him a quick peck on the cheek. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Lenalee smiled as she said, "And I'm happy you've been looking out for him as you have. Timothy's still a little kid, and _we're_ his family now. He could use a little attention."

Allen eventually returned her smile. "Right, okay. If you say so."

Once everyone was ready and they let Oliver know where they'd be meeting up for dinner, they begin the trek back to the hotel. It was only a ten minute walk though, so it wasn't long before they were spilling into the lobby with their lively chatter.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

It took the group of Exorcists a moment before they realized the hotel attendant was addressing _them_. Once said attendant gained their attention, he cleared his throat and asked, "By chance, does one of you go by the name of Allen Walker?"

Apprehensively, Allen stepped up and answered, "Yes, that would be me."

"Right, then _these_ are for you," the attendant said and dumped a small stack of envelopes addressed to Allen into his hands, before sauntering off. The others appeared almost as bewildered as Allen, so he swiftly ripped one of them open, silver eyes quickly scanning its content.

"Well," the white-haired teen sighed heavily. "If anyone cares, it seems Lavi finally found his way to Cross…"

"Oh? Is that a letter from him?" Alma piped up. "What did he say?"

Allen shook his head, teeth grinding. "It's not. But I know Lavi found him, because I don't know how _else_ Cross would've known where to mail these debts to!"

Everyone visibly cringed, and Lenalee patted him, her smile weak. Under his breath, Allen cursed Lavi. " _Traitor_."

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a long day and I'm beat, so appreciate that I actually wrote this.(x Anyway, short as usual! Next chapter, Allen will—actually, never mind. Haha, I should probably just keep it to myself. Oh well, I'm sure you can take a guess, and if not, you'll find out in the next day or two. Anyway, please don't forget to drop off a review before you go; as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!(:


	30. Redheaded Demons

**A/N:** Hello readers! Hope you're ready for another short chapter.(x And thank you to **Manu259** (x2), **Lena-luvs-cats** , **melovecats** , **jy24** , and **Amelia Loves Anime** for all taking the time to review! Really appreciate it! Enjoy!^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Sigh. Go away. I don't anything, you butts.

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of March 19th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

It was once they'd arrived at the train station the next morning, that Lenalee turned to him and asked once more, "Allen, are you _sure_ about this? I mean, we still have a couple days left of Spring Break," she pointed out, lips pursed. "You should stay with us and enjoy yourself a little longer. Please?"

"Aw, don't give me that face, Lenalee," Allen smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head and then heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Lena. But I was looking over the numbers last night," he explained, expression darkening, "And the General has begun crossing the line. The last time he accumulated this number of debts was when—well, that doesn't really matter anymore, does it? But I suspect something big must be going on for him to be spending such ridiculous amounts of money, and I'm going to find out what."

Lenalee nodded in defeat. "Do you… do you think it might have something to do with Lavi and Chomesuke?"

Allen adopted a thoughtful look before shaking his head. "I don't think so. I noticed a slow rise in the numbers a bit before we left, and I really doubt they'd influence his spending habits to such a degree. Anyway, I should get going, before I miss the train."

"Oh alright, but be careful, okay? And please don't take too long," she ordered, launching herself into his arms in a quick hug.

Allen briefly wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be fine." He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, and quicker than Lenalee would like, he'd slipped away and boarded the train.

* * *

Fortunately, from the dates and addresses along the list of bills, Allen gathered that General Cross was stationed somewhere rather than on the move; a small town located along the coast of Italy. It took a train ride, a boat journey along the English Channel down to France, and three additional train rides before Allen finally made it. He was feeling irritated, exhausted and very unhappy with the serious dent in his wallet caused by all the train tickets.

"Damn you, Cross," Allen cursed as he stumbled through the small train station, dragging his suitcase along. Luckily, with it being the small town that it was, it didn't take long for Allen to discover whether General Cross was still sticking around. And instead of bothering to check into an inn to drop his stuff off, he headed straight for the bar Cross was bound to be loitering.

"Hey! Children aren't allowed in here—"

The deep, rough voice was cut off by Allen's nasty glare. "Do I _look_ like I give a flying fuck?"

"Why! If it isn't my idiot apprentice!" a tall redhead chuckled drunkenly. "What's the matter brat? Were Komui's robots too much for you to handle?"

The bartender was smart enough to back off as Allen trudged over and sat beside the General, his suitcase dropping onto the neighboring seat with a muffled thump. "You're a fucked up mess," Allen stated bluntly, before dropping his head into his hands, massaging his temples in an attempt fend off the rising headache. In a much quieter and somber voice, he asked, "What's the matter, Cross?"

Allen found it slightly surprising how Cross didn't even attempt to hide anything. Instead the General threw his head back as he downed the alcohol, and answered as he slammed the shot glass back down, "Neah's a fucking idiot."

 _The Millenium Earl_. Allen furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't realize you were still in contact with him."

Cross waved it off. "Occasionally. There really isn't much to talk about nowadays, but the fucktard's _really_ done it this time—hah! There's a surprise." Clumsily, Cross waved for the bartender to bring him more alcohol, and with a scowl, Allen quickly interfered.

"What the hell?!" Cross demanded, expression becoming fierce.

But Allen wasn't going to back down. He wasn't that stupid little kid anymore. "You need to calm the fuck down," he growled in a low voice. "You don't have the money to be spending on this!" That quickly caught the bartender's attention, so Allen dragged Cross to his feet and only paused long enough to throw a wad of money on the counter, before hauling the General out of there.

"You have some serious balls, kid," Cross growled, only wrenching away once they'd exited the dingy bar.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now, what the hell did Neah do that's got you getting totally smashed?!"

"Nothing _you_ need to be worrying about, brat," Cross grumbled, heaving a sigh. He rubbed at his face in an exhausted sort of manner. "Look, I don't know what the hell it meant when Neah told me to do this when the time was right, so fuck it. Here, this is for you." Allen could only stare in bewilderment as Cross dug into the inner pockets of his Exorcist coat, before the General brought out rumpled and aging envelope. The paper almost looked fragile in Cross' rough hands, and before Allen knew, it was being shoved into his own.

"W-what?" he could only stammer.

"All those stupid questions you've been asking me since you were a kid? Why your hair was white; why you were cursed to see the souls of the Akuma; and hell, something you've probably been asking yourself since we last each other: why you're a Walker. It's all answered in that letter." Cross didn't wait for a reply and strode off.

Allen's throat was suddenly dry, eyes wide as he gazed down at the envelope, mind racing a million miles an hour, because Cross had just confirmed it. Being a Walker _wasn't_ a coincidence; he might truly be related to the man called _Neah Walker_. And this letter… this letter…

With a shake of his head, Allen's hands slightly trembled as he carefully pocketed it away.

But Cross was already gone. And whatever issues he appeared to be having with Neah weren't about to be resolved anytime soon. Allen groaned. "Fuck, those debts can only get worse from here…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Shorter than the last chapter, but I'm not really in the mood for writing today. Anyway, hope you liked it!(: And let me know what you think!

And in reply to **melovecats** ' review: Hello! I'm glad you like this story! As for your own FanFiction, you first need to get an account on here before you do anything else. If you do have one, or have gotten one, shoot me a PM and I'll be happy to answer any more questions.(:


	31. Letters and Notes

**A/N:** Heh, sorry I was gone for a week. As usual, it was mostly do to being unmotivated. But I sucked it up and finally sat down to write a chapter. But thank you to all my dedicated reviewers: **jy24** , **Manu259** , **Takei Daloui** , **Alice2795** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , and **Alaia Skyhawk**! Love you guys!^.^ Short as usual, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Pause and take a long minute to contemplate whether this disclaimer is truly necessary. I mean, _really_? I'm a teenage fangirl. Chill and just enjoy my fanfiction. (And just in case you didn't catch that, I don't own anything.)

* * *

Chapter 30

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon** **of March 28th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Eventually, Allen found the use of his feet once more, and though it was likely Cross had gone off to loiter some other bar, Allen didn't bother looking for him. Instead, he headed for the nearest inn and checked into a room. Of course, coincidence, coincidence, it was the same inn Cross was staying at, because soon after—

"Allen? What are you…?"

"Ah, hey Lavi. How's Chomesuke?" Allen asked, turning to him with an exhausted smile. The redhead appeared haggard, hair flopping messily about and bandana nowhere to be seen. Dark shadows dug deeply into his one, visible eye.

Lavi didn't reply immediately, and instead eyed him critically. It made Allen uncomfortable, but before he could snap at him, Lavi's eye narrowed and as he stated bluntly, "You knew."

It wasn't difficult to guess that he was referring to Chomesuke's 'condition'. "Of course," Allen shrugged, unwilling to back down from whatever sort of guilt trip Lavi was aiming to send him on. "Chomesuke traveled with us for a couple years when I was a kid. And my eye is cursed. It'd be harder _not_ to know." Allen paused, and then his expression softened. "How is she?"

"Resting," Lavi finally replied with a heavy sigh, slumping against the wall of the narrow hallway. "She was unable to handle the Innocence Cross modified her with for much longer. We had to… we had to strap her down to keep her under control while she heals up…" His expression became pained, causing Allen's worldview to tilt. A Bookman with a _heart_. (After all, he never truly expected for Lavi to go to such lengths, even after he'd run off. It would only take one look at Chomesuke's gruesome condition to work out all her dirty lies, and then where would they stand?)

"I see," Allen murmured, lips presses into a thin line. "I'm assuming Cross will embed another piece of Innocence in her body once she heals up from this one…" In response to Lavi's sharp glance, Allen elaborated, "This is the fifth piece of Innocence she's used. Once her body deteriorates and is unable to handle it, she can't use the same piece again. Her body has an instinct aversion to it—more so than any other piece of Innocence, and it'll only keep her modified a fraction of the time than a fresh crystal would. They normally last around a year, but Cross is insistent on keeping a modified Akuma around, 'just in case'." Allen offered a helpless shrug. "It's not like he has a great deal of options, considering they're practically extinct."

Lavi nodded, expression calculating. "Thanks. General Cross is as slippery as they say, and getting a word out of him is a pain in the ass…"

"No wonder you were so clueless," Allen scoffed. "But… has he really told you nothing?"

Despite his blank expression, the way he became rigid, hands fisting inside the pockets of his pants was enough to gain Allen's attention. "He did tell me _one_ thing… Cross isn't just planning on embedding another piece of Innocence into Chomesuke. He's thought up of something else, to stabilize her…"

" _Stabilize_ her?" Allen's face scrunched up, wondering what on earth the General could possibly be thinking now. "But if you're willing to go along with it…"

Lavi nodded reluctantly. "I was, uh, a bit apprehensive, but General Cross seems sure that it won't be drastic enough to kill her. Not without an Accommodator to directly control the power of the Innocence."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "What is he planning?"

Lavi didn't answer right away, instead thinking his words over carefully. "Some of what he explained is even beyond my own understanding, but basically he wants to replace one of her limbs with one grafted of Innocence. He predicts that her Akuma nature will be better held back if part of her is made out of the Innocence, though I have yet to understand _why_."

"Be grateful he told you as much," Allen muttered, lips pursed. " _But_ , despite Cross' numerous faults and annoying habits, you _can_ trust him when it comes to this. Back before the Innocence claimed him, Cross was a key member of the Science Division. And I think he cares for Chomesuke as well. Despite her nature, the man has a weakness for woman."

"Tch. No kidding," Lavi mumbled. "But it sure as hell is taking a long time…"

A silence descended upon them. Hand still in his pocket, Allen couldn't help but fiddle with the softened, crinkled edges of the envelope. The letter was practically burning a hole in his pocket, but despite Allen's desperation to pursue the answers within, fear held him back. Fear of the _truth_. Would it all be _worth_ it?

"Can I see her?" Allen ruptured the silence with a clear of his throat.

"Hm?" Lavi appeared startled. "Oh. Yes, right. She's in here." Lavi gestured towards the door beside him, cautiously glancing around before pushing the door open with a creak. He momentarily peeked in before gesturing for Allen to follow him in. The sight that greeted them was not completely unknown to Allen.

If he hadn't already expected the sight of a bloodthirsty Chomesuke thrashing against her binds, he would've gasped and chocked on his own breath, shaken with the sight her inhuman eyes shrouded in black. A pentacle protruded from her forehead and she shook and trembled, face crumpled in agony, sweat dripping along her brow. And for a moment, it brought Allen back to the days when it was just Cross, Sachiko and him. Almost absentmindedly, Allen carefully repressed his cursed eye, preventing it from activating, and stepped forward to sit by her side, expertly maneuvering around her struggling limbs.

"Hey there, Sachi—err, I mean, Chomesuke. That's what you liked to be called now, right?" Allen asked, expression softening. Almost cautiously, he moved his hands up to smooth out her pained wrinkles. Without turning to Lavi, he told him, "You have to treat her almost like a child. She's so consumed in her own agony that she reverts into a childlike state, struggling and fighting in a single minded attempt to do the Earl's bidding. But the first Earl is dead and she's lost with no purpose other than to kill." Allen paused, eyes trained on Chomesuke as he soothed her rage. "Is this something you're ready to contend with, Bookman?"

When Allen didn't receive an immediate response, he finally turned his gaze away from Chomesuke. Lavi was leaning against the back wall, hands fiddling with scrap piece of paper, eye downcast. His jaw tightened, hands crushing the paper as they fisted. "Here," Lavi abruptly straightened up, fingers deftly folding up what was clearly a note. He handed it to Allen. "Give it to the old panda when you return. That should keep him satisfied until further notice."

"Alright," Allen nodded, pocketing the note beside his letter. He got up and Lavi took up his position beside Chomesuke.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Allen should be returning to the others in the next chapter! And as a heads up, I have another seven chapters planned, so this'll be your last chance to give me any more last minute ideas.

Also, I took the idea of grafting an Innocence limb onto Chomesuke to stabilize her from Zone, just in case anyone was curious. Anyway, please don't forget to review! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas!(:


	32. His Return?

**A/N:** Sorry it's short, but it's something at least! And I'm about to go to sleep, so it's either this or nothing. Thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **M** , and **Takei Daloui** for reviewing! You guys are the best~!^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Umm, not in this life. But I'm crossing my fingers for the next!

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

 **Time Frame** **—** **Morning of April 9th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

By the time Allen returned to the academy, he had missed nearly three weeks of school. The campus was quiet and peaceful with the majority of students attending classes. He paused long enough to drop his luggage off at the dorms, before figuring he might as well join the others in class. First period was just about to end, so he instead headed for Bookman's classroom. It took him about ten minutes of wandering around, but he eventually stumbled upon it, much to his relief.

"Yes? Come in," Bookman's muffled voice could be heard once Allen had knocked. He entered just as the bell rang signaling the end of their first class.

"Ah," Allen cleared his throat, smile tentative. "Hello, Bookman."

"So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, Mr. Walker," Bookman stated simply without bothering to glance up, hand and pen gliding quickly upon yet another piece of paper. The man's desk always seemed to be drowning with stacks of papers and thick tomes. Nothing like Komui, who just threw everything to the side hoping to get rid of it, only to cause a monstrous mess. No, Bookman appeared diligent and mindful of every word he recorded. "Any word from my deserter of an apprentice?"

"Yes, actually," Allen retorted, digging his hand into his pocket, ignoring the letter meant for himself and instead picking out the crumpled note meant for Bookman. He eyed it briefly, before ambling over to Bookman's desk and handing him the note. "Here."

The elder man's expression revealed nothing as he read the note in less than a second. He simply hummed noncommittally before returning to his own work. Allen was briefly tempted to ask what the message said, but by then the gaggle of Exorcist had entered the classroom.

"Allen!"

From there it was a blur, with the others greeting him and demanding what happened and whatnot. Fortunately, Lenalee was kind enough to get them to back off despite her own curiosity and soon, Bookman was barking at them all to shut up. Allen found it strange returning to this arrangement once more. Even though Cross had been a bigger pain than usual, it was still much more familiar than this whole docile student/Exorcist routine. It was strange, but not bad.

In spite of Bookman's stern demeanor, some of the more talkative ones (mainly Lavi) sometimes got away with whispered conversations during his lectures. But Allen straightened up along with the rest once they noticed that Bookman appeared graver than usual.

"A complication has come up," the aging man stated simply. They listened attentively. But instead of cutting to the chase, Bookman eyed them strictly and began, "Many of you have been training as Exorcists for years. With this came the Order's promise of free education, food, a home, and an easy job of becoming a guard and keeping up with your training. But with that, always came the threat of war."

Everyone paled.

"General Cross has just sent in his report," Bookman continued, "It has become apparent that he's recently come into contact with Neah once more. The Noah are once again beginning to awaken—"

"Just get to it, would you old man?!" Daisya finally burst, hands slamming against his desk. The rest narrowed their eyes in Bookman's direction in complete agreement with the Turk.

Bookman's face didn't so much as twitch. "Neah Walker has gifted General Cross, therefore _us_ , with another piece of information. He suspects that Mana Walker, the previous Millenium Earl, has also reincarnated."

The gasps and shouts of horror were soon muted by Bookman's harsh glare.

Allen remained frozen in his seat. General Cross had sent him off with promise that he would soon find out what was going on. But he'd never expected _this_. For the umpteenth time, his hand dug into his pocket, clenching the letter a little tighter.

" _But_ , it is only speculation," Bookman reiterated, "It remains to be seen whether it isn't Neah's own regret for the offing of his brother. In any case, the higher ups have ordered me to let you know of this information so that you may prepare accordingly. That is all for today. Class dismissed."

There was a whole hour left of class, and normally their early dismissal would be cause celebration, but they all remained frozen in their seats—with the exception of Allen. Almost as soon as Bookman had dismissed him, he booked it. No one bothered to stop him, all remaining in their own little bubbles of horror and shock. But not Allen. At the moment, he knew there still more information to be had.

Without realizing it, Allen had soon locked himself in his dorm room, slumping back against the door and sliding down onto floor with a thump.

Lips dry and hands slightly trembling, he dug out the worn and wrinkled envelope, ripping it open without much thought and unfolding the brittle paper within. He swallowed thickly, eyes shying away before finally surrendering and scanning the loopy handwriting.

Allen felt as if everything inside him had been carved out and filled with ice.

" _Oh my God_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Couldn't decided whether to end it on the cliffhanger or just give you the letter. My best friend (who is also an evil author) made the decision for me. Heh, at least you get this update now rather than later. Review and let me know what you think please!(:


	33. Neah's Letter

**A/N:** Because this is an AU, I decided to get creative!(: Hope no one minds~.

And a big thank you to **Walker's Annoying Voice** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **jy24** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , and **Amelia Loves Anime** for reviewing! … Even if most of you _did_ yell at me for that cliffhanger! ^_^ Hehe~.

And here we are, getting straight to the letter! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I could spend the next decade writing for this fandom, but it wouldn't get me any closer to owning it, now would it?

* * *

Chapter 32

* * *

 _Allen,_

 _First, I'd like to apologize on Cross' behalf. He's a real asshole—there's no getting around that. But… it was best to leave you in his care._

 _I don't even know where to begin, but knowing your position as an Exorcist, this will come as distressing news—you're truly a Walker. As much a Walker as Mana and Allen were; as much a Walker as I am. There's no getting around it. You are an Exorcist born of the Noah Clan._

 _Twisted as it is, it all goes back to your mother and father. At the very least, you may be relieved in knowing that neither of them were actual Noah themselves. Allen Walker—your father—was born to our mother Katarina, a few years after Mana and myself. Back then, we were known as the Campbell's, but that's a whole different can of worms. Regardless, your father was a stubborn man and I only managed to shield him away from the dangers of the Noah Clan for a few years. For a while, I didn't know what had become of him, but when he returned, it was as a Recorder. He'd gone off and become a Bookman Apprentice (don't even ask me how) just so he'd be able to return to my side. I loved him dearly for it._

 _And your mother… I am sure Cross will strangle me for revealing this to you, but your mother is Maria Cross. I am sorry to be the one to relay this horrifying news to you, but Cross is in fact, your uncle. Once more, my sincerest apologies._

 _As for their story, we never anticipated their tragic end. They didn't really know much of each other until many years after the war. The disastrous outcome between Mana and myself put a great stress on Allen. He retired from his Bookman duties on the guise of death, but the training he was forced to undergo with them coupled with Mana's betrayal and death had almost irreversible psychological effects. Though I sometimes like to believe that I was able to help in some way, it was really Maria who altered his life once she came into the picture. Maria, much like her brother, was also an Exorcist. At the time, we didn't think them to be in a great deal of danger. Mana's demise brought an end to the manufacturing of Akuma—at this point, their job was simply to eliminate the Strays._

 _But in turn, the Exorcists also became careless._

 _Which is why, two years after your birth, Maria Cross was killed by a Level 3 Akuma._

 _We were terrified of your father's reaction. But he was a smart man (he had to have been to be accepted into the Bookman Clan). Although he grieved, it would be a long time before we would unveil his schemes._

 _At the time, Road became your caretaker. (That is, Road Kamelot. Though it remains unknown to the Black Order to this day, she was the one member of the Noah family that survived the massacre.) It was becoming more and more difficult to get your father to pay any attention to you, and we knew that whatever it was that he was obsessing over was only worsening his health. So Road and I took to randomly disappearing so that he would have no choice but to tend to you._

 _It worked, for a while. But I believe Road and I will always regret the night your father begged us not to leave. At the time though, it had been a real necessity. Cross had unearthed a whole nest of Level 3s who were on the verge of transforming into a Level 4, and with the Ark Gates, we were the quickest backup he could call for. We figured he would be okay for a couple hours, but your father was a desperate man and nothing could have stopped him from that night's actions._

 _In his dire need to reclaim Maria, Allen recreated Mana's ritual and called her soul back down to her corpse._

 _To this day, I still don't know how he managed it. It wasn't until after that, that I took Mana's research and notes and burned it all to the ground._

 _But it didn't erase your father's deeds. And the worst part? He succeeded. But it came at a price._

 _Allen wasn't a Noah or an Exorcist. The level of magyk he invoked killed him. With no master, Maria's body grew out of control. She was full of irrepressible rage and she demolished everything that surrounded her. And at some point, we believe her fury was directed towards you. (The only thing that could possibly explain the white hair and scar.)_

 _By the time I returned with Road and Cross, the house we occupied at the time was a flattened wreck and you were nowhere to be found. Maria had exhausted the majority of her ire and Cross was able to confine her. Her body, which still contained the Innocence, was tainted with Dark Matter; she was deteriorating from the inside out. Fortunately, Cross was able to halt its progress with a magyk barrier around her core, but without her rage, she merely became a lifeless puppet willing to do Cross' bidding._

 _I am sure you've made the connection by now. You have come to know her as the Grave of Maria._

 _I'm sorry, but you need to know this, and Cross isn't one for long discussions._

 _And I am also sorry for abandoning you. We don't know what happened that night, but it wasn't until you were almost five that Cross stumbled across you at a circus as part of the Freak Show. And he wouldn't have recognized you, if it weren't for your arm. After that, we decided it was best for you stick with Cross. He could teach how to handle your Innocence, whereas Road and I mostly drifted about, never sticking to one place for too long. Despite the treaty, there is no love lost between us and the Black Order._

 _Which is why I write this letter to you now. You're only five years old, so I know Cross won't be giving you this letter at present, but maybe he will someday. (If he doesn't end up misplacing it, that is.)_

 _So, this is the truth of our past. Wretched and horrid as it is, I hope you come to accept it, despite being an Exorcist. Because in spite of it all, we're still family._

 _Your Uncle,  
Neah_

 _P.S. Another confession, if you will? I can never tell another soul, so I'll write it down here, where it will go unread for years to come… Mana is not dead. I couldn't go through with it. I'm sorry._

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahh! I put a good amount of creativity into this, so I'm not sure how any of you will react. I really hope you guys liked it though! *Nervously chews fingernails as I wait for reviews*


	34. Gray Skies

**A/N:** Ugh, feels like this story is never going to end. I think I originally planned it out to 30 short chapters, but at this point, it's somewhere around 40.

Thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Alice2795** , **jy24** , **Walker's Annoying Voice** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **Takei Daloui** , and **Amelia Loves Anime** for reviewing! Happy most of you approved! :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Same as it has been for the past few years. Still don't own this anime/manga!

* * *

Chapter 33

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon** **of April 9th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the absurdity. "Very funny, Cross. You're fucking hilarious," Allen hissed, the letter crumpling in his fists, until he finally tossed it to the side with a scoff. He remained there, slumped against the door of the darkened room, thoughts whirling until the pinpricks of a headache began to form. Eyes dazed, he glanced at the letter once more, hands fisting, ultimately snapping out of it with a glower, dragging himself to his feet and stalking out of the room.

"What the hell am I even thinking?!" he muttered angrily to himself, slamming the door shut, moving as quickly as he could with no particular destination in mind. "It's all a practical joke!"

When he finally took note of passerby's throwing him odd glances, he glued his lips firmly shut, though that didn't halt the storm of thoughts whirring in his mind. Eventually, he made it off campus, ambling down the familiar path that would take him to town. In an effort to erase the last few hours, Allen strolled around town, briefly wishing he could go to work just to keep himself distracted. But he'd been gone for a month. Though he had yet to check in, it was likely they'd already found a replacement for him.

In time, the path (just like every other road) led him to the town square. Feeling inexplicably tired and mentally drained, Allen made his away over to a bench and slumped down on it. It almost felt no different from collapsing in his dorm room. Thick, bunches of clouds blocked the sunlight, making it almost as gloomy, and most townspeople were at work at this time with only a few out and about. The solitude was penetrating.

"If it all really is just a hoax," Allen muttered, slouched against the bench, head tilted up, "Why do I feel so miserable?"

But he knew exactly why.

Allen rarely, if ever, was witness to the serious and penetrating gaze Cross had given him when he'd handed him the letter.

The letter itself had been so old and worn out, the ink practically fading, it _had_ to have been written long ago.

And he knew for certain that hadn't been Cross handwriting. But why would he tell anybody else about his life in the circus?

Who else would know about the extent of forbidden magyk Cross had performed when giving rise to the Grave of Maria?

Head dropping into his hands, he mumbled, "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick…"

The hours flew by, the sky becoming gloomier and darker, but nonetheless Allen remained slumped down on the bench, eyes downcast. When the streetlamps finally flickered on around him, creating a warm glow, he snapped out of his daze, realizing how dark it'd gotten. "I wonder how the others are doing…" he briefly wondered. Despite the load of information weighing on his shoulder, he momentarily recalled the way Lenalee's expression had crumpled under the threat of war. His heart twinged. "I probably shouldn't have left her. Shouldn't have even read the stupid letter…"

So distracted was he, that he jumped back with a start when a hurried figure slammed into him.

"Road?! Is that you?" Allen asked, moving forward to keep her from toppling over. "What's with the suitcase?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, hey Allen," Road readjusted herself. "I'm sorry, I tried to stop by your dorm, but no one was there. I'm leaving."

"You're what?!" he demanded, unabashedly gaping at her. It wasn't until then, that he once more recalled a small portion of the letter.

 _That is, Road Kamelot. Though it remains unknown to the Black Order to this day, she was the one member of the Noah family that survived the massacre._

But in the dim lighting, Road didn't take much notice of his paling expression. "It's what you could call a family emergency," she clarified, voice rushed. "I'm sorry, but I really do have to go. I'm going to miss my train!"

Allen didn't attempt to stop her as she ran off. He simply stared after her, eyes dimming.

 _Mana is not dead. I couldn't go through with it. I'm sorry._

"Some family emergency," he scoffed, kicking at the ground, shoulders slumping. But he was too exhausted to grow angry. Instead, he continued his trudge back home.

* * *

 **A/N:** What kind of closure do you guys want for this story?

 **P.S.** Sorry, every time I update, I keep forgetting to mention, but what did everyone think about the new preview for **D. Gray-Man** 2016? The second one came out over a month ago, but I kept forgetting to ask! Isn't the animation just stunning? :)


	35. Bearing the Consequences

**A/N:** Sorry I freaked everyone out with Allen's thoughtless abandonment of the letter!(x

But thank you to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Walker's Annoying Voice** , **jy24** , **19Teardrop94** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **Takei Daloui** , and **Noble Soul of Purity-Aamuet** for your wonderful reviews! Long reviews are the best kinds of reviews, and I feel as if I've hit the jackpot!^-^

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Nope!

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Noon** **of April 15th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

The fact that Timothy was such a slob hid away the crumpled letter Allen had carelessly cast aside, though said teen was unaware of the potential ramifications its discovery could have brought along. Unperturbed, Allen had simply scooped it up later, in the same night he'd discarded it, and hidden it away back in his pocket. But even now, a week later, its contents still filled Allen's thoughts. And though he had yet to find peace with it, it was truly thanks to Cross that he hadn't been driven mad by it all.

Throughout his upbringing, the General had been careful to show him the ugly sides of both the Noah Clan and the Black Order in the most unbiased and raw way possible. And though it had desensitized any awe or respect he could've held for the Order, his position as an Exorcist cursed with being witness to the tortured souls of Akuma had given Allen his own impression of himself. He'd never had a particular opinion of Neah Walker—the man who was said to have slaughtered his own clan for the sake of peace, and even power for himself. But if it ever came down to it, Allen knew whose side he'd be on.

That illusion was now shattered.

If war really did break out once more, who would Allen choose?

(Maybe in another life, if they'd already been in the midst of war, he'd have stubbornly stuck with the Order and his comrades—as long as no one knew of his true identity.)

"Why so quiet?"

Allen glanced up from his lunch. Lenalee had slid into the seat beside him, leaning close in order to be heard above the racket. (The thought of war had dampened their spirits, and so Alma had taken it upon himself to cheer them up, or at least, get them out of their funk. At this point, he's sunk to the level of riling Kanda and Daisya up. Allen had to give it to him though. It was certainly working.)

"Hey," Allen greeted her, attempting to offer her a smile. "Where have you been? Haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah," Lenalee nodded, eyes dimming and smile turning sad. "After the news Bookman gave us, it turned HQ into a frenzy. I've been spending most of my time up there, trying to help out in any way I can. Brother is being overworked, especially with so many people resigning after the news broke out."

Allen's eyes widened. He'd been so wrapped up in his own issues, he hadn't thought about how their whole organization had been affected. "People have been quitting?!"

She nodded gravely, one hand reaching out to grasp his tightly. "Yes, even a couple of the students have as well. And sure, it's normal for them all to stress, what with finals coming up next month, but now there's heaps of pressure on the oldest students, as a good number of them are being forced to replace everyone who's quit. And though obviously nothing has been confirmed yet, not only do we have to start making war preparations just in case, Brother is also loaded with the task of hiring a whole new network of Finders."

"I had no idea," Allen admitted guiltily.

Lenalee squeezed his hand once more and smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about it. None of the others do either. All the Exorcists are already feeling so pressured. In fact, they're calling all the older Exorcists back to HQ. We've been so easygoing about it, because we never thought we'd have to fight once more, and now they're worried we might not be strong enough. Brother's calling in the Generals as well. Most of them were part of the last war, and he wants them to asses us, to see if we're really prepared."

"Makes sense," Allen nodded quietly, wondering if any of his friends would be strong enough to fight off the Level 3 he recalled so vividly. And Level 4's! He didn't thing there were such a thing, until Neah had made mention of it in his letter! Allen held back a shudder.

"Anyway," Lenalee moved on in attempt to change the subject, "I never got to ask. How are Lavi and Chomesuke doing?"

"Last time I saw, they were just fine," Allen offered with a small shrug. "But I'm still a bit worried. Lavi's still technically a Bookman, as far as I'm concerned. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid and run off or something."

"I'm sure he'll eventually come back," Lenalee decided with a firm nod. They drifted off into a comfortable silence, watching amusedly as Kanda and Daisya fought. The lunch hour felt unusually long, and at some point, Lenalee pulled him to his feet. "Come on!"

Allen didn't protest, and before long, they were strolling along the quiet grounds of the campus. He was comfortable enough, until Lenalee pulled him down to sit on a bench and turned to him asking, "Allen, what's the matter? Is there something else that's going on?"

It took only one look at her pleading expression, and Allen knew he couldn't possibly lie to her. "I…" he trailed off, shifting nervously. "Do you… do you remember back when I first came here, and everyone was suspicious because of my surname?"

Her expression turned thoughtful, but fortunately, she didn't bombard him with any questions. Instead, she nodded simply and replied, "Yes."

"The truth is," he admitted, "That I didn't think there _was_ any significance to being known as a Walker."

Lenalee's brow furrowed. After a small pause, she asked, "What changed?"

With an anxious frown, he explained, "When I went to visit Cross, he gave me a letter. It's addressed to me, from Neah Walker."

As the significance dawned on her, she became stunned and without a word, Allen pulled out the crumpled letter he'd continued to carry around in his pocket. Wordlessly, he handed it to her, avoiding eye contact.

Unbearably slowly, she took the time to smooth the letter out on her lap in order to process what he'd just revealed. After a long minute, she finally brought the old, brittle paper up to her face and read. For a while, Allen couldn't bear to watch as she read through it, but eventually his curiosity won out, and he turned to her. Lenalee had already set the letter down. Her face was red with what looked like anger and she was on the verge of tears.

"L-Lenalee?" Allen stammered.

"H-How dare he?" she whispered, eyes downcast, fingers tracing the postscript where Neah had revealed his lack of will to kill Mana. "I know it's his brother. I understand _exactly_ what it's like to have a brother you love so much. But to put us all at risk this way…"

Allen's expression crumpled. "I-I'm sorry…"

She shook her head furiously, turning to him. "You don't need to apologize for him, Allen. It's not your fault. _I'm_ sorry I haven't been around this past week. To have so much revealed to you, and in a _letter_ of all things!" Lenalee heaved a sigh, before gathering him into her arms. "Thank you for telling me. You don't need to be alone Allen."

"I…" Allen swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Eeeep! I expect maybe another three chapters and probably an epilogue? Ahhh so excited to finally complete this story!(: And if you feel as if this story is nowhere near being finished, don't worry, all the big stuff is happening in the next three chapters!(; Hehe~

Anyway, pretty please review?(:


	36. A Turn for the Worse

**A/N:** Yay! A fast update! And a quick thanks to **Alaia Skyhawk** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , and **Alice2795** for reviewing! Love you guys!^.^ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** No, I do not, in fact, own anything to do with this franchise. I am simply a big fan who takes what she enjoys and creates something out of it.(:

* * *

Chapter 35

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon** **of April 20th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

It might've been a nice, quiet afternoon, if it hadn't been for Timothy's muttering and complaining. Eye twitching as yet another crumpled, balled-up paper hit him on the side of the head, Allen turned to Timothy, momentarily ignoring the job application he'd been carefully filling out. "Hey, would you quit that?" Allen demanded, snatching the crushed paper and tossing it back at Timothy's face.

"Then _you_ do this for me!" Timothy shouted, dramatically tossing his hands up and slumping back against his desk chair. Thoroughly unimpressed, Allen turned back to his application, but predictably, the blue-haired brat couldn't find it in himself to shut up just yet. "Emilia's making me write a stupid book report! Ugh, this sucks…"

"Um…" Allen turned to him, eyeing him oddly. "Then what's the problem?"

Still leaning as far away from his desk as he possibly could, Timothy fiddled with his pen, muttering "I dunno what to write about, and she said it was due tomorrow…"

"Gee, that _really_ sucks," Allen deadpanned. "I mean it's not like you could write about what you read _in_ the book, right? How unfortunate…"

"That's the thing though!" Timothy suddenly jumped up. "I _tried_ going to the library earlier today! But those stupid squints with their stacks of books kept shoving me to the back of the line because _their_ studying was much more important! I figured I could just make up my own book report, since it'll probably be a week or two before Emilia notices, but I've come up with nothing!" The blue-haired boy crossed his arms mulishly, before brightening up and turning to Allen. "Hey, have _you_ read _The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood_? Do ya know what it's about? Huh? Huh?"

"What?! No! Timothy get _off_ me!"

Ultimately, Allen was forced to agree to go to the library himself to check the book out in order to get Timothy out of his hair—literally. Though once he _had_ found the building, Allen could see the issue. The science students were rushing about, lugging thick tomes around, and crowding around tables attempting to study the same textbooks. The checkout line was ridiculously long, and it wasn't hard to imagine Timothy, a small seven-year-old, being pushed about. Normally, the presence of Exorcists was one to be cautious of, but finals were rapidly approaching, and anyone getting in the way of their studying was _bound_ to be hurt.

"Sheesh, stupid brat leaving everything till last minute," Allen muttered to himself, a glower set in place and making sure to shoulder-shove anyone who got in his way. Fortunately, that did the trick and kept almost anyone from pushing him around in their rush, and soon enough he reach the small, children's section (which only existed by request of Emilia once she began to tutor Timothy). He briefly browsed through the small number of fiction books, before selecting the correct one.

One glance in the direction of the checkout desk and Allen knew there was no way he was wasting any more time. After a quick glance around, he discreetly shoved the small book into the pocket of his Exorcist coat, before calmly walking off. (It's not like anyone would notice, since those books were technically meant _for_ Timothy.)

"Young man, that's against the rules."

Allen resisted the urge to jump in surprise. Morphing his irritated expression into his poker face, he calmly turned back.

"Aw, sheesh Allen, no need to look at me like you're going to kill me," Oliver chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Allen relaxed. "Hey Ollie, how's it going?"

"Just fine! At the very least, I'm doing a whole lot better than these guys," he gestured towards the rest of the students rushing about stressfully. "Yikes…"

" _Yeah_ …" Allen agreed with a small wince as they both began to head out.

"One of my tutors assigned me another research paper," Oliver blew out a sigh. "Just came by to check out a couple books, but didn't realize it'd be this much of a hassle."

Allen scoffed. "Tell me about it. Timothy left another one of his assignments to the last minute, and the little brat was practically stampeded over when he tried coming in to check out a book, so he roped me into it."

Oliver grinned. "Timothy's the little kid with the blue hair, right? I remember him! You're really good to him Allen. I could see he really looked up to you."

"Oh um, really?" Allen muttered. This was news to him. He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I didn't know this library was open to the public."

The bronze-eyed teen shook his head. "It's not, but my parents are benefactors of the academy, so I'm allowed access. The small library we have at home is usually enough, so I don't always bother, but this was just one of those times where it was a necessity."

"Well, I'll see you around, Oliver. I should be getting back to the dorms before Timothy gets it in his head to make a book report on an imaginary book," Allen rolled his eyes. They waved each other goodbye, and Allen began heading in the direction he hoped the dorms were, his fingers crossed. But when he heard a shout, he came to dead halt.

By now, the sky was dim as night set in, but Allen could make out a lump where someone had fallen, along the path of the academy entrance. "Oliver?" he muttered, throwing himself into a dead sprint. A few seconds later, his suspicions were proven correct. Oliver's satchel was abandoned on the ground, books spilling out and scattering, with Oliver himself hunched over into himself.

"What the hell? Oliver, what's wrong?" Allen demanded, dropping to his knees beside him.

After a long, painful pause, Oliver cleared his throat, and whispered, voice strained, "A-Allen, I… I need your help…" Oliver's fingers curled and clenched around his wavy hair, gripping his pulsing head.

"Alright, alright," Allen quickly agreed, slowly helping him to his feet. "Come on, we'll head back to my dorm room."

"N-no," he gasped. "Listen to me."

"I _am_ ," Allen grunted, helping him move forward. "Now come on!"

"W-wait," Oliver protested, though he was too weak to prevent Allen from dragging him along. "I-I haven't been completely honest with you… It's, uh, sort of a-a half-truth, really…" Another pained groan escaped him, and Allen briefly glanced over to see Oliver clutching at his forehead, rivulets of blood seeping through the gaps of his fingers.

"Oh fuck! You're bleeding, damn it," Allen cursed. "And this really isn't the time for confessions, Oliver! How the hell can I help you?!"

"T-take me away from here," Oliver muttered through gritted teeth. " _Not_ to your dorm room. Away from _people_."

Allen momentarily eyed him incredulously. "What the hell? Do you _want_ me to drag you into the woods?!"

" _Yes_!" Oliver snapped abruptly, eyes momentarily flashing a lighter color than bronze. For a moment, Allen was frozen in place, before doing as Oliver said. Once they were on the edge of the school grounds, Allen thought he heard him murmur, "I-I'm sorry. I've been trying to hold it back for as long as possible."

Feeling cold, Allen didn't bother to reply, because Cross had once told him what a Noah transformation was like, and now, he was facing the likely possibility that he was dealing with one.

But what were the odds that this was the reincarnation of the madman who had conquered thousands of souls, feasting off their misery, and nearly bringing humanity down to its knees?

 _What are the odds indeed?_ Allen thought darkly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Review?(:


	37. Like the Light

**A/N:** Thank you very much to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Amelia Loves Anime** , **jy24** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **Walker's Annoying Voice** , **m** , **Alice2795** , **LadyH.J.P.-P** , **dbzgtfan2004** , and **melovecats** for all taking the time to review! Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** As much as I love this series, I'm more of a writer than a drawer, so that should be plenty indication that I own zilch.

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Night** **of April 20th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen hauled Oliver's trembling form into the shadows of the forest. He continued until he felt they were far enough away, stumbling into a clearing and carefully lowering Oliver down onto the ground, where the older teen curled into himself, hands still clutching his head.

"I-I'm sorry for l-lying to you," Oliver forced through his clenched jaw, blood still trickling through his fingers.

Conflicted, Allen could only observe him, face expressionless. The silence was only occasionally broken by Oliver's pained whimpers, and Allen finally kneeled down beside him. "So you know what it is that's happening to you?"

"… Yes," he whispered hoarsely, "T-the truth is… the truth is that the n-name of this body _is_ Oliver Price, but that boy is long gone…"

"Excuse me…?" Allen tensed slightly, eyeing him with an odd expression.

"My name… my true name is… Mana Walker."

Allen felt the world coming to a slow halt around him, his ears ringing with the echoes of his confession, skin crawling with the marching of a thousand ants, and his heart practically coming to a stop.

 _My true name is… Mana Walker._

"What. The. Hell?" were the only words that Allen could force out through his gritted teeth. It had been one thing to speculate whether this was the reincarnation of Mana that everyone was so frightened of, but for the boy himself to _know_? For Oliver to decide that he was no longer _Oliver_?

"I _know_ ," Oliver, Mana, whatever-he-was-calling-himself, choked out. "But someone… I don't have any idea as to whom, but _someone_ preserved my memories and implanted them into this body. Into this _boy_ who no longer lives. I _killed_ him, Allen, but I didn't mean to…"

The turmoil within Allen refused to cease, and with an inaudible scoff, he rose back on shaky legs. "Yes, just like I'm sure you didn't _mean_ to slaughter thousands of other lives," Allen remarked almost numbly, voice hard and eyes cold, eyeing the shuddering mess at his feet.

Despite his quivering hands, Mana tensed up, words tumbling out in a raspy voice, "I… I no longer _am_ that man!" Hands suddenly parting, pained, amber eyes met Allen's. "The power—that power he had was like a maddening force that enveloped and consumed every good thought; like the gnashing of teeth that tore everything up and spat it back out. His sanity was mere shreds of what it once was. The darkness took over, and nothing of him was left…" he trailed of, eyes dimming as tears finally spilled out. "I'm sorry…" It was said so quietly, Allen briefly wondered if he'd actually heard it.

Allen's stiff expression was unreadable. "And why should I believe anything _you_ have to say?"

It was as though he was slowly chipping away, as Oliver—Mana further slumped down, blood dripping onto the grass beneath him. "You're a Walker," Mana simply stated. "Allen Walker. My little brother."

It dawned on him then, as Allen observed his pathetic whimpering. "I don't know what sort of delusion you've been under all this time, but even you should know it's been 35 years. Your brother is long dead," he stated simply, without remorse. _(I'm not a part of this,_ Allen tried to convince himself, _My loyalty isn't with_ them _. Not with Oliver and not with Road. I'm an Exorcist._ But it was in vain.)

Smile sad, the soon-to-be Noah whispered, "I know, I just wish…"

Allen took a hesitant step back, before asking, "How long has it been since…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish, and he wondered if he even wanted to know—to know whether his friend Oliver had been cast away and replaced by the mad Noah, or whether it had been Mana (his _uncle_ ) that he had befriended all along.

Even so, the other caught on. "Tch," Mana clenched his teeth, until he replied in a raspy whisper, "Years…"

His mind urged him to walk away from the mess before him, but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. "They're looking for you, you know," Allen remarked numbly, still standing rigidly.

"W-who?!"

It was as though Allen were in some sort of dull trance, as he explained without a thought, "Your brother, Neah. He's sensed your reincarnation. The Black Order is preparing for war."

" _War_?" Mana whimpered, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Before Allen could deign to reply, a piercing light unexpectedly blinded them both. "What on earth…?" Allen murmured, slightly entranced as he watch the shards of light gathering in the clearing. They were brilliant and quite stunning, but going by Mana's paling and frightened expression, he could only assume the worse.

Allen would later wonder what had gotten into him, because without a second thought, he hauled the other boy up and booked it, trying to put as much distance between himself and whatever had manifested itself into the forest. But moments later, when he felt someone giving chase, the dreaded feeling in his gut told him he never should've gotten involved.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's not as long as I'd hoped. I briefly thought of writing the rest of it, but my head is killing me and I can barely stand to look at the screen, so I'm just going to go ahead and take a nap. But please review!


	38. Final Confrontation

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **Alice2795** , **Lena-luvs-cats** , **jy24** , **Alaia Skyhawk** , **m** , and **Leone Brion** (x4) for all reviewing! I love you guys! :D Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** I'm sorry folks, my efforts to steal the rights of **D. Gray-Man** through legal means have been in vain. So of course, that means I'll be resorting to—wait what? You didn't hear any of this from me! Nope! Don't own anything! (Yet…)

* * *

Chapter 37

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Night** **of April 20th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

 _But moments later, when he felt someone giving chase, the dreaded feeling in his gut told him he never should've gotten involved._

But it was much too late for that.

"Damn it, Oliver," Allen muttered angrily, barely managing to navigate through the pitch black of the forest. "What the hell is going on?!"

He was surprised when Oliv—Mana actually managed to respond. "I-It's Neah," he stammered through gritted teeth, "H-he's located me using his Ark."

"His Ark…?" Allen mumbled, before recalling yet another one of Cross' lectures. "Of course," he muttered darkly.

"I-it's no use," Mana gasped, "He'll find us no matter what."

Allen knew he was right. _So why am I running?_ Warily, Allen slowed down, stormy eyes flashing. (Briefly, he thanked the General for having trained him in the art of night vision.) Still holding Mana upright with a firm grip, Allen tensed his left hand as he sensed not one, but _two_ individuals closing in on them. Brief moments later, they'd neared them to the point where Allen could pinpoint their exact footsteps just by their mere sound, but the trees and vegetation obscured their view.

"Mana…?"

The voice was apprehensive and unsure, unwilling to come closer. And for some reason, it rang familiar to Allen's ears.

"N-Neah," Mana murmured so quietly, even Allen had to strain his ears to hear it, but the pained grunt that followed wasn't as subdued, as Mana stumbled to the ground bringing Allen down with him.

"Mana!"

Slightly discombobulated, Allen was unable to completely detangle himself from Mana, before Neah was launching himself right at the boy. Scrambling back, the white-haired boy watched the pair of brothers, bewildered.

"Hey, are you okay…?"

Allen swiftly wrenched himself away from the small pair of hands attempting to help him, and instead jumped to his feet of his own accord. Moments later, he recognized Road's small stature. "I'm fine," he muttered briefly.

Road observed him with curious, golden eyes that were a stark contrast to her violet ones. "You don't seem all that surprised," she remarked with a tentative smile, which Allen found startling. He'd subconsciously expected for her to shout his name and come jumping at him, not this… this hesitant awkwardness.

"I'm not," Allen agreed with a nod, shoving his hands into his pockets and avoiding her piercing gaze, unwilling to delve into the contents of Neah's letter. The mere thought gave him a headache, and at this point, all he really wanted to do was return to his room and crash.

"You're okay, it's okay," he heard Neah murmur as he held Mana close. The family reunion coupled with the undergoing of his Noah transformation had clearly drained him, and all Mana could do was lean heavily against him, bright amber eyes dimming with exhaustion.

Allen jumped slightly, when Neah glanced up and met his gaze. (Something inside him prickled with recognition, and it took him a few seconds to recall why he appeared familiar. Neah was the same teenage boy that he'd run across back in the Rewinding Town, a lifetime ago. Despite his curiosity, Allen didn't bother to mention it.)

"Allen," Neah whispered, coming to his feet and hoisting Mana along with him. He gazed at Allen with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, before, much like Road, offering him a tentative smile. "I've wanted to meet you for quite some time, though this is certainly unexpected."

Allen nodded stiffly, and Neah's expression faltered. "Has… has Cross not given you the letter?"

He still remembered that? "Yes," Allen finally answered, his appearance defaulting back into its blank, poker state. "I read it just a few days ago…"

"Ah," Neah nodded, "I see. It's quite a lot to take in…"

"It hasn't really sunk in yet," Allen remarked dryly. On the surface, he was calm, if a bit uncomfortable, but inside, he was a mess. The three Noah that stood before him… they were his family. All his life, he'd only ever had Cross, but to know that there was _more_ …?

Allen stomped down on the feeling. Now wasn't the time.

As if reading his thoughts, Road hurried over to Mana's other side. "Neah, we need to get him back home."

Startled from his trance, Neah reluctantly ripped his gaze away from Allen. "Right, of course," he nodded, and with a mere hum, the shards of light Allen recalled so vividly flashed into existence behind them. Neah and Road shared the brunt of Mana's weight, but before they were swallowed up by the blinding light, Neah hesitated and turned to him once.

"Would… would you like to come along?" he offered, though going by his expression, it was unlikely he actually expected Allen to accept.

Allen threw a pointed glance in Mana's direction. "This really isn't the best time."

"Ah, you're right," Neah nodded, expression a combination of longing and regret, before he finally tore he eyes away from Allen. Seconds later, they vanished and the shards of light burst and shattered.

Allen slumped back down to his knees, slightly bug-eyed. The small thump that landed beside him was what finally snapped him out of it. Spots in his vision from the blinding Ark Gate, he blindly reached beside him, hand landing on the hard cover of Timothy's book.

That felt like a lifetime ago.

Pulling the book onto his lap, Allen sighed. "But on the bright side, kiddo, it seems we're not going to war after all," he murmured with a relieved smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh my gosh, so I was supposed to write this yesterday, but instead I decided to procrastinate (because, why not?). And guess what I resorted to, in order to avoid writing? I made a fan video! xD Haha, in my defense, I've never tried making a video in my life, but it was actually pretty easy, just time consuming. Anyway, I posted my efforts on YouTube, if you want to go check it out. I wrote out the URL on my profile, under my **D. Gray-Man** section. It's about Mana and Neah.(:

Anyway, this is it folks! The last chapter! Of course, I'll give you guys an epilogue!(: Let me know what you think in a review please!^-^

(And actually, what do guys want covered in the epilogue? I planned it all out in my head a while back, but since I never wrote it down… well, I forgot… ^^;)


	39. Epilogue

**A/N:** _And_ we've finally reached the end! Ahhh, finally! ^_^ Thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! :D You guys have all been amazing and a great support and you make me so happy to be a writer! And a special thanks to **Lena-luvs-cats** , **Takei Daloui** , **Alice2795** , and **jy24** for reviewing my last chapter! :) Love you guys and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** No and no!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

 **Time Frame** **— Afternoon of May** **20th, 1896**

* * *

 **—3rd Person POV—**

 **~Allen~**

Allen pressed himself against the wall as students rushed about, eager shouts and animated conversations echoing throughout the main hall as everyone had at last completed their finals. This was only made even more relieving by the fact that a few weeks ago, days after Allen's confrontation with Neah, Mana, and Road, the announcement had been made that war would not be breaking out anytime soon. Even so, with the deserting of many Order members, many job openings were available for a lot of the students who'd completed their education and were ready to transfer into an internship.

"Allen!"

Craning his head above the rushing throngs, he wasn't able to spot who'd shouted his name, until Lenalee had squeezed her way through and stumbled to his side. Grasping his hand, she beamed and with swift, nimble steps managed to duck around the masses until the duo finally staggered outside.

"Thanks for that," Allen grinned, patting himself down and readjusting his book bag.

Lenalee nodded. "Luckily I saw you before heading out myself," she grinned as they strolled throughout the campus grounds. Already, some students were rushing about with their luggage, all too ready to head home for the summer.

Neatly dodging around such students, Allen eyed them curiously. "So what are Exorcists expected to do for the summer?"

"We're students, so we get vacation too, of course! Though personally, I take on the summer job of keeping the Science Division up and running with constant coffee runs," she laughed sheepishly. "Plus, I'll probably have to give the new batch of interns a tour or two."

"Why am I not surprised?" he grinned. "What about the others?"

"Ah, well let's see," Lenalee hummed, a finger tapping her chin in thought, "Right! Mei-Ling always returns to China to spend the summer with her grandpa; Daisya goes down to Turkey to visit his family, though he usually hates it because his mom makes him work at the family shop all summer. Though I _did_ hear that this year he convinced Alma to come down with him for the summer, meaning Alma will be dragging Kanda with them." She burst into giggles. "I give it a week before Kanda makes his escape and returns."

"I wouldn't doubt it, though for our sakes, I hope he won't," Allen snorted.

Bumping shoulders with him, Lenalee admonished, "Don't be mean. _Anyway_ , as for Lavi and Bookman, they usually disappear without so much as a by your leave. Then again, Lavi has yet to return, so Bookman might end up joining him and the General. And this is Timothy's first year with us, just like you, though he started back in the fall, so I'm not completely sure about him, but I'm guessing he and Emilia will return to France in order to visit the orphanage and Emilia's dad."

"I guess that just leaves me," Allen sighed, lips pursed.

Lenalee nodded, smile dimming slightly. "Have you come to a decision, then?"

"… Not really," Allen shrugged. "I mean, a _whole_ summer?"

They paused before the entrance to the dorms, and Lenalee turned to him, smile back in place. "Well, I can't say I'd be too confident myself, visiting the Noah for the summer, but… they _are_ your family, Allen."

Just like he'd told Lenalee about the mess in the forest with Mana and the other Noah, Allen had also told her about the invitation Neah and Road had sent him a week ago. Surprisingly, she wasn't too freaked out by any of it, though the contents of Neah's letter might've softened the blow. Or, she might've just been extremely relieved to know that without a war coming upon them, her livelihood would stay intact. Either way, Allen was grateful have a second opinion on all the madness surrounding him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Allen consented with a reluctant nod, right before Daisya and Alma pounced on them.

"Aha! I knew it! Time to pay up!" Daisya declared.

"What, no way! She just said the Noah are his _family_ , not that he's a Noah _himself_!" Alma pointed out with a scowl.

"What?! That wouldn't even make any sense!"

Their squabbling continued, and Allen and Lenalee could only exchange horrified glances.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kanda's gruff voice demanded as he exited the main entrance of the dorms, a stack of luggage in his arm, Mei-Ling skipping along beside him.

True to her character, Mei-Ling was quick to explain, "Daisya and Alma are arguing over whether Allen being part of the Noah family means he's part of the Clan."

"What the fuck?"

"See!" Alma pointed out. "He's part of the _family_ , not the Clan, meaning he's not a Noah. Which wouldn't even make sense, because he's already an Exorcist!"

" _Unbelievable_ ," Allen grumbled under his breath. They found out he was related to the _Noah_ , and _this_ is how they reacted?!

Lenalee's smile turned extremely guilty as she held her hands up with a cringe. "Ah, sorry about that Allen…"

It took great effort to keep from face-palming. Allen waved it off. "Honestly, I'm more surprised that Mei-Ling hasn't blurt any of it out…"

"I know right?" Mei-Ling beamed.

Allen huffed, "And now, all we need is—"

"ALLEN!" Timothy shrieked, scampering out the entrance, scrawny limbs clinging onto the white-haired teen.

"TIMOTHY!" Emilia chased after him, the boy's clothes clenched in her fists. "Get back here and get dressed!"

"NO!" Timothy hopped off of Allen and ran off. Allen belatedly realized that the small boy was in nothing but his underwear. This time, he did face-palm.

"You know what, Lenalee?" he turned back to the bewildered girl, "You're right. I'm going to go pack and catch the first train out of here!"

Just as he began to walk off, she grasped his hand. "But you'll come back for the fall, right?" she smiled.

Allen's expression softened. "Of course."

He'd survived a whole semester of Rose Cross Academy. Allen wondered if he'd be able to deal with the Noah for a whole summer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you smell a sequel? I smell a sequel. BUT! I give no guarantees! It's just an idea… If I decided to do a small sequel with Allen spending his summer with the Noah, I'll be sure to update an Author's Note onto this story.

Anyway! What did you think of _this_ story? :) Because this is officially the end!^-^


End file.
